


Contención Celta.

by Manuel22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen - Fandom
Genre: Derek Helps Stiles, M/M, No Spoilers, Stiles, Tags Contain Spoilers, derek - Freeform, no tags
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuel22/pseuds/Manuel22
Summary: Cuando ya estas cansado de todo, cansado de sufrir, de  fingir sonreír cuando por dentro solo quieres gritar, cansado de ser menospreciado por ser el único humano sin dones de la manada, pero sobre todo, cansado de llorar y ser siempre el que pone la otra mejilla...Cuando estás harto de sentir, quieres solo detener el pulso de tu corazón y la muerte no es una opción. Descubres que estás condenado a vivir así hasta el último día... o eso creía Stiles, hasta que creyó encontrar una respuesta a sus demonios internos. Pero... nada puede ser tan sencillo y en el mundo de la magia y siempre hay algo que arriesgar.*lo sé, soy pésimo haciendo resúmenes pero en pocas palabras Stiles abandona la manada y se va de Beacon Hills hasta que le toca regresar para salvar a sus antiguos amigos y enfrentarse a su demonio personal Derek Hale*





	1. Adaptación Nula.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Adaptación Nula.**

El único sonido que se podía captar era una débil melodía que producía una radio antigua que tenía Deaton en su consultorio.

- _Stiles, ¿Estás seguro de esto?-_ Preguntó el druida con un semblante más serio del habitual. - _Aun estás a tiempo de arrepentirte y seguir como si esta conversación nohubiese tenido lugar, además, la magia no es algo que debería usarse a la ligera sin pensarlo._

 _-Sin ofender Deaton, pero, ¿no crees que esto no es algo que he pensado detenidamente? Si algo me ha caracterizado es pensar todo de sobremanera, y más si esto implica algo directamente sobre mi cuerpo o mente… o alma, lo que sea que haga este hechizo. Ofendes a mi hiperactividad-_ dijo el chico llevando a una mano al pecho y una fingida mueca de ofendido.

Deaton observó cruzado de brazos y con un semblante neutral al chico que trataba inútilmente de quitar la tensión al ambiente. – _Sé que prometí ayudarte-_ Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del consultorio _. -pero no creo que esto sea una buena idea y pueda ayu…-_ el druida paró de hablar cuando la mano del chico lo detuvo por el brazo con una agarre lo suficiente fuerte para que se volteara y lo mirada.

- _Por favor… solo necesito dejar de sufrir hasta que pueda encontrar la forma de sobrellevarlo **-** _ musitó, ya no había rastro del tono sarcástico que el chico estaba usando hasta hace apenas unos segundos. - _prometí que no haría nada estúpido ni que me lanzaría a morir, pero...-_ dijo el más joven mientras trataba de tragar el nudo que sentía en la garganta, era la primera vez que hablaba sinceramente de ese tema y como si no fuera suficiente dolor lo que sentía, hablar de eso le hacía sentir enfermo y abría esas heridas que no terminaban de cicatrizar.

El semblante de Deaton cambió a uno de preocupación cuando pudo detallar al chico, tenía grandes ojeras y el pelo revuelto y sucio, no es que el chico hubiese sido un modelo de cuidado personal pero ahora se veía mucho más descuidado de lo que usualmente era, pero lo que definitivamente le confirmó que el castaño no se encontraba bien, fue su mirada, estaba llena de profunda tristeza, por un momento Deaton se alegró que no fuese un lobo, seguramente el olor que desprendía Stiles en ese momento no sería el mejor del mundo (y no se refería específicamente del olor a tristeza).

- _¿Sabes que existen otras maneras? Tienes una manada que se preocupa por ti-_

- _Sí, pero no quiero ser más un lastre para ellos, ¡Vamos Deaton! sabes que más temprano que tarde encontraré la forma de realizar el hechizo con o sin tu ayuda-_ Dijo el chico mientras trataba de calmarse, ya estaba cansado de llorar, su garganta y ojos comenzaban a pasarle factura.

 _-Está bien Stiles, te ayudaré. Pero le diré a Scott y a Derek lo que estamos por hacer-_ le dijo el veterinario al chico que lo miraba ahora con un intento de sonrisa hasta que nombró al lobo mayor.

 _-¡No!-_ casi grito Stiles.

-Stiles, soy su emisario, no puedo hacerle algo a un integrante de su manada y no decirle nada, además tú ya sabes que me metería en problemas con Scott en cuanto se den cuenta, y eso sería inmediatamente cuando te vea o huela-

- _Scott tiene ahora muchos problemas en que pensar y esto lo hago principalmente por él… y por mí, no quiero que se preocupe-_ le respondió Stiles tratando de no mirar a Deaton.

 _-¿Y qué ocurre con Derek?- Preguntó Deaton,_ la pregunta le había llegado a Stiles como una patada en el estómago, trató, de verdad que trató de disimular con una sonrisa que no lo había afectado la sola mención del lobo, sin embargo no fue del todo exitosa ante los ojos del druida.

- _No ocurre nada con él, no sé por qué lo nombras, si prácticamente no me tolera y ahora está con Braeden, además, no quiero que se meta en mis asuntos y ande gruñéndome que es una mala idea-_

 _-De todas maneras se enterará y te gruñirá-_ Le dijo Deaton entrecerrando los ojos, definitivamente la reacción del castaño era anormal, si es que eso era posible.

 _-No te puedo convencer de que no digas nada ¿Cierto?-_ preguntó Stiles, a lo que el Druida solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y su habitual semblante serio.

 _-Ok, ¡está bien!-_ se rindió el castaño en su intento por hacer que el veterinario guardara su secreto. – _Entonces prométeme algo-_ le pidió el castaño con la mirada seria.

 _-Tú dirás-_ Respondió Deaton un poco asombrado por la actitud que había adoptado el chico, sabía que si presionaba mucho al chico, este se iría a realizarlo por su cuenta y entonces él no podría ayudarlo como prometió.

_-Se lo dirás después de que se haya realizado el ritual. No quiero que la manada lo interrumpa, solo necesito saber si funciona así sea por unos minutos… y en cualquier caso si no funciona se puede revertir, no creas que no lo investigué-_

Deaton estaba internamente asombrado pensado en cómo un crio se las había apañado para averiguar sobre un hechizo tan antiguo y poco estudiado. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo para llegar a la conclusión de que hechizos así existían?, estamos hablando de Stiles, la fuente inagotable de optimismo.

- _Está bien Stiles, tú ganas-_ Accedió el veterinario. – _No le diré nada a Scott-_ Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados estudiando la reacción del castaño quien estaba a punto de abrir la boca en modo de protesta cuando lo interrumpió. – _Ni a Derek, pero solo hasta después del ritual, además que esto es temporal y no estoy dispuesto a cambiar eso-_ Stiles rápidamente cerró la boca y en un suspiro de alivio trato de sonreír.

- _Gracias_ \- Dijo sin con un gesto cansado. – _Creo que ya aclarado todo, me voy a mi casa a tratar de descansar_ \- dijo con una media sonrisa.

- _Stiles_ \- lo llamó Deaton, cuando este volteo para mirarlo interrogante – _tienes hasta dentro de 2 días para pensarlo, por muy poco riesgoso que asegure el libro que sea este hechizo, siempre hay un peligro inminente, sobre todo en la magia que se aplica directamente sobre la persona_ -

 Stiles asiente y se voltea en dirección a la salida y cuando abre la puerta a punto de salir se detiene –Créeme que tengo eso en cuenta- dijo y acto seguido camino directo a jeep. –Créeme que cuento con eso- musito solo para sí, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor para él.

Para él y para Derek

**3 Meses antes.**

Derek se había ido con Braeden en búsqueda de la loba... Nuevamente había dejado a Stiles sin saberlo con un retorcijón en el estómago y una sensación de asfixia dolorosamente lenta, sentía como si alguna fuerza invisible lo oprimiera lentamente pero sin tregua.

La atracción que el chico sintió por el lobo fue prácticamente instantánea, desde la primera vez que lo vio en el bosque después de con su mejor amigo Scott. A partir de ese momento no podía sacar al licántropo de su hiperactiva cabeza, la cual usualmente viajaba de un tema a otro y así se encontraba ocupada, pero, desde entonces siempre terminaba en torno al lobo.

Al principio Stiles lo atribuyó al miedo que le inspiraba el lobo, y no dejaba de ser el primer hombre lobo que conoció (Scott no contaba) y eso... Bueno, _"eso tenía que influir en algo ¿no?"_ se repetía el chico casi a diario, después el lobo comenzó a ganarse su confianza y no faltó mucho para que ganase su admiración, Derek, ante los ojos de casi todos parecía ser alguien distante, que le encanta acechar en la oscuridad, fulminar con la mirada, hablar con las cejas y gruñir.

Tal vez si el lobo fuese una mala persona, egoísta y ambiciosa le hubiese facilitado a Stiles dejar de pensar en él y por ende no enamorarse perdidamente… pero no, las cosas no eran tan fáciles para el Stilinski, porque no solo era endemoniadamente sexy, sino que además resultó ser el típico héroe de película, aquel que siempre velando por sus más acercados y luchar en pro de los inocentes sin importar las cargas sobre sus hombros.

Le había tocado vivir muchas batallas con el lobo y verse arrastrado prácticamente a convivir con él, también le había tocado ser salvado y salvar al lobo en varias ocasiones, sim embargo,  el lobo parecía que no soportaba al chico por su parloteo intenso y le gustaba estamparlo contra una pared, fulminarle con la mirada y gruñirle… _-¡Oh demonios! Pareciera que le encanta gruñirme-_ pensaba Stiles cuando discutía hombre- bestia con él.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta que sentía algo bastante serio por Derek fue cuando estaba una tarde en el centro comercial para comprar unos videojuegos cuando lo vio con una mujer en la zona de feria de comida, no sabía que al lobo le gustaba frecuentar esos sitios, y el verlo así era como una patada directamente a su ingle, estaba tan… relajado y sin el entrecejo al que habitualmente mantenía cuando estaba con el chico.

Stiles se había quedado paralizado en pleno pasillo del centro comercial, sentía que estaba en esas pesadillas en las cuales no te puedes mover y solo puedes aceptar el destino que te haya escogido tu mente.

Derek y la mujer se había dirigido hacia la plaza, parece que estaban conversando de algo cotidiano y tranquilo.

- _¿Qué tipos de conversaciones puede tener él para que ella luzca tan fascinada?, solo me lo puedo imaginar en modo ligue diciendo “hey, los conejos son mis animales favoritos, sobre todo cuando le arranco la garganta con mis dientes” o “usualmente no le huelo el culo a la primera perra que conozco, pero, por ser tú, hare una excepción” o “¿conoces a algún buen decorador de interiores? porque quiero que mi loft luzca como el vagón de tren abandonado en el cual viví una temporada” o …-_ Stiles pudo haber continuado ensimismado en su línea de pensamientos acordes a Derek para ligar cuando algo pasó que le quitó toda las ganas de bromear.

Vio con horror poco disimulado como la mano de la chica buscaba la mano de Derek y como la mano de este no rehuía, sino al contrario, respondía después cierto tiempo y se entrelazaba con la de ella. Estaba la posibilidad de que solamente fuese una amiga de Derek con la cual compartía una salida casual sin nada fuera de lo común, pero, el gesto de la mano entrelazaba dejaba muy poco margen de error para la otra teoría.

Como si la vida quisiese confirma que las cosas eran como eran, se aseguró de que Stiles observara con ojos bien abiertos como Derek se inclinaba a decirle algo a la chica en el oído y como la mirada de esta cambiaba en un gesto bastante grotesco en la opinión de Stiles.

Después de esto caminaron hasta la salida del centro comercial y como la vida le enseñaba a Stiles que podía ser una perra con él a veces… y otras veces podía ser más perra, tenían que pasar por el pasillo donde el aún se encontraba inmóvil en la mitad.

Cuando su mente reacciono y le grito que debía actuar, fue demasiado tarde pues ya Derek y la chica estaban frente a él, sin saber muy bien que hacer o cómo actuar, tomó la decisión de no salir corriendo o realizar acto de sorpresa fingida, en lugar de esto alzó la mano en modo de saludo, tal vez si tenía suerte Derek le presentaría a su “nueva amiga” y solo sería eso… una amiga.

Nuevamente la suerte no estaba a favor del Stilinski menor, pues su plan de saludar funciono… o por lo menos él saludo a Derek, pero el lobo parecía tener otros planes ya que pasó a su lado con la mandíbula prensada y agarrando la mano de la chica… simplemente pasó de largo.

Se quedó con la mano arriba en modo de saludo y esperó uno segundos sin voltear ni quitar su sonrisa en caso de que Derek le hubiese gastado una broma, algo poco probable viniendo del lobo – _los milagros existen-_ pensaba el chico aferrado a su esperanza.

Pasaron un par de segundo más y Stiles decidió bajar la mano y para conservar la poquísima dignidad que sentía tener, volteo con una sonrisa fingida.

Solo pudo observar unos segundos más como Derek y su “zoófila amiga” (porque ya le había puesto ese nombre) seguían camino al camaro sin rastro de haber volteado siquiera.

En ese momento Stiles decide que en honor a su caída en batalla dignidad, tiene que moverse y pintarse de colores hacia su carro.

Cuando estaba en su amado jeep se dejó caer pesadamente en el volante, no quería llorar, estaba aguantando como podía las lágrimas y tratando de controlar su respiración entrecortada.

- _No voy a llorar, no puedo llorar, si lloro aquí existe la posibilidad de que me huela y me escuch… ¡mierda! ¿Cómo lo olvidé? él pudo oler y escuchar el latido de mi corazón en el centro comercial._

Stiles sentía que se hundía en su asiento seguramente Derek sabia de su presencia en el centro comercial y aun así lo ignoró en todo ese tiempo. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza porque sabía que de continuar así, acabaría en ataque de pánico.

Los interminables minutos que tardó en llegar a su casa, lo hizo con la radio a todo volumen, pues no quería pensar aun, ya tendría tiempo en su habitación de llorar, pensar y darse tumbos contra la pared, su padre estaba de guardia esa noche, así que tenía la casa para el solo hasta mañana.

Solo al llegar a su habitación y cerrar fuertemente la ventana (no es que esperaba recibir la visita sorpresa de cierto lobo que ya se veía que iba a estar ocupado toda la noche) pero nunca estaba de más, además de dejar en claro que no quería hablar con nadie que pudiese meterse por ahí sin esfuerzo, ni siquiera con Scott.

Solo después de asegurarse que las runas anti ruido que le había pedido a Deaton para que tuviese privacidad (alegando que su cuarto es como un cuartel general y necesitaba mantenerlo a raya de las criaturas malas con súper oído y vecinos cotillas) estaban bien colocadas, se dio por fin el lujo de gritar y llorar a rienda suelta, tal vez mañana le duela horrores la garganta pero ahora solo quiere drenar esta sensación que no había experimentado… ni siquiera por Lydia.

En ese momento fue cuando Stiles se dio cuenta que estaba ilusamente enamorado del lobo, y lo aprendió de la peor forma, así como también aprendió de la peor forma que el lobo no le disgustaba el resto del mundo, solo la parte del mundo donde estaba él.

A partir de ese trágico episodio Stiles decidió alejarse y a evitar el lobo lo mayormente posible, resultó que la chica que había visto en el centro comercial solo era un ligue pasajero en la cama del lobo… una de tantas que vinieron a continuación. A menudo los miembros con súper olfato de la manada se reían y comparaban los diferentes olores que tenía el loft de Derek en las reuniones, haciendo chistes a espaldas del lobo. Chistes que por más que intentaba Stiles no le afectaran e incluso el mismo hacia chistes de que estaba en celo, le dolían… le seguían doliendo.

Pudo fingir que todo estaba bien antes los demás “súper amigos” gracias un spray que había fabricado mezclando ciertas plantas (cortesía de un préstamo sin consentimiento de unos libros de Deaton), esta esencia podía confundir los olores de las emociones dependiendo de cómo se mezclen las hierbas. Siempre la mezclaba para imitar el olor ansiedad, estrés con algo de felicidad, lo cual era perfecto dado a la conocida personalidad del joven.

Cualquiera diría que a estas alturas el chico estaba acostumbrado a que Derek ligara y se acostara con la psicópata del momento (“ _Dios mio, que no se entere que he pensado eso”)_ , pero no era del todo cierto, si era cierto a que ya se había resignado a que Derek era solo un amigo… ni siquiera eso podía considerarse Stiles, Derek parecía que lo aborrecía a él con énfasis y solo lo soportaba por Scott, su ahora alfa.

No se había acostumbrado aun… su adaptación eran nula.

Y ahora se encontraba de nuevo con esa sensación de asfixiarse pues Derek se había ido con la chica del momento en busca de una criatura mortalmente peligrosa y astuta como lo era la loba.

Stiles condujo el camino de regreso en su amado jeep con Scott de copiloto y Kira en la parte de atrás.

- _se fue y no se despidió, ni siquiera una mirada, un gesto de cejas o movimiento de cabeza en modo de despedida… ¡maldita sea! Ni siquiera un gruñido de su cosecha_ -  pensaba de regreso a Beacon Hills.

- _maldito chucho-_ murmuraba Stiles mientras estaba conduciendo rumbo a su hogar.

 _-deberías dejar de apretar los dientes o los terminaras perdiéndolos, puedo escuchar como rechinan y no es nada agradable-_ comentaba Scott divertido en el asiento de copiloto.

- _pensé que dormías-_

 _-lo hacía, pero no puedo si te pasas todo el camino lanzando insultos a tu “maldito chucho”, ¿Qué te hizo Derek esta vez?, ¿te estampo en alguna pared mientras yo no veía?-_ preguntó bastante divertido el alfa observando como su amigo casi da un vuelco con el volante debido a su reacción.

_-te resulta bastante divertido ¿no?, pero, ¿sabes que sería más divertido?, polvo pica pica con acónito en la ropa interior de cierto alfa nivel sayajin fase dos._

_-primero, no te atreverías, y segundo, ¿no habíamos tenido ya esta conversación de llamarme así?-_

_-primero que nada, pruébame; y segundo, alfa verdadero o como sea que te llamen, yo soy tu hermano y tengo todo el derecho de llamarte como me dé la gana, así que te aguantas-_

_-aun no me has respondido-_

_-…-_

_-Stiles-_

Stiles miro en el retrovisor para poder observar a Kira que no se movía de su posición. – _Tranquilo, está dormida, puedo oír el ritmo de su corazón-_ le dijo Scott.

- _Scott dime la verdad… ¿Soy tan irritante?-_

Scott trató de no reírse, de verdad que trató, pero encontró cómico el hecho de que Stiles ya daba por sentado que era irritante y su pregunta era para saber que tanto lo era.

Sin embargo su sonrisa fue muriendo cuando pudo notar la cara de Stiles, lo estaba diciendo sin un rasgo de humor y con… ¿tristeza?, pero si su amigo no olía a tristeza, sino a estrés y rabia. Esto desconcertó a Scott un poco, pero decidió no darle importancia ahora,  porque estaba su mejor amigo esperando su respuesta.

 _-¿Derek te ha dicho algo?-_ preguntó serio.

Scott sabía que Stiles sentía una atracción por su beta pues fue el mismo Stiles quien le confesó que se sentía atraído por ambos lados, pero siempre llegó a pensar que era algo superficial, pues el humano parecía actuar normal frente al lobo y cuando se comentaba que este estaba con alguna tía en el loft el humano no desprendía un olor de enfado o tristeza.

Y aquí estaba nuevamente algo desconcertado porque aunque el humano no desprendía otro olor más que algo de rabia y estrés, había que verlo a los ojos para saber que algo no andaba bien con él.

Tal vez Scott deba fijarse más en su mejor amigo. Reconoce que lo ha abandonado desde que tomo el puesto de alfa de la manada de Beacon Hills. Ya no recuerda la última vez que se reunió con el castaño para hacer algo juntos como en los viejos tiempo (que en realidad no eran tan viejos, pero todo en Beacon Hills pareciera que ocurre en décadas diferentes).

_-¿aun sientes algo por Derek?-_

_-no me has respondido-_ le recordó el castaño con la voz apagada.

- _es cierto que para ciertas personas que no les gusta mucho hablar, les puede resultar un poco asfixiante tu parloteo… pero te aseguro que nadie piensa en ti como alguien insoportable, ni siquiera Derek-_

_-cuando dices “personas que no les gusta hablar” te refieres a Derek, y cuando estás dices “un poco asfixiante” te refieres a inaguantable e insoportable-_

_-¡Hey! Yo no he dicho eso-_

_-Sé leer entre líneas Scotty-_

_-¿Él te ha dicho algo?-_

_-Todo lo contrario amigo mío-_

Scott lo miraba sin entender, Stiles solo volteo los ojos ¿cómo este cabeza hueca podría manejar una manada de adolescente? Menos mal que lo amo.

_-No se despidió, no dijo nada, es como si fuera invisible una vez que ha pasado el peligro… siento que ni siquiera me toma en cuenta como humano, es como si para él fuese solamente el humano que recolecta información y le encanta estamparlo y humillarlo-_

_-Sabes que Derek  te considera un camarada-_

_-¡Oh sí!-_ respondió con un tono sarcástico. – _un buen camarada al cual humillas, un buen camarada del cual te importa poco despedirse, un camarada con el cual buscas la primera oportunidad que tienes para dejarle claro que le incomoda tu sola presencia-_ dijo esto último bajando la voz pues estaba enojándose y no quería despertar a la Kitsune. _–Malagradecido chucho dígimoevolucionado-_

- _oye hermano, estoy seguro que Derek te estima, tú lo has salvado muchas veces, incluso más que cualquiera en la manada, y no solo a él, sino todos los miembros de la manda, estoy seguro que Derek no piensa que seas un humano inútil, se ha arriesgado por ti en más de una ocasión y siempre es el primero en ofrecerse a la hora de salvarte, tal vez solo está preocupado por encontrar a la loba y no se dio cuenta-_

_-¿Lo dices en serio?-_

_-¡Claro que sí! Sabes que Derek no era mi favorito, pero ha demostrado que no es una mala persona. Además que no te daría falsas esperanzas, creo firmemente que Derek te aprecia… algo me lo dice-_

_-Gracias hermano, fue bueno hablar cont…-_

_-Además-_ le interrumpió Scott. – _Deberías decirle, él no lo sabe… y tal vez corresponda a tu cursi enamoramiento, imagínatelo, tú y Derek dándose besitos en el parq…-_ Trató de decir Scott mientras esquivaba la colleja que Stiles le lanzó.

 _\- Definitivamente, será polvo de acónito y veneno de mandrágora para que no te puedas procrear y no tengas nunca más una erección.-_ Dijo Stiles mirando fijamente a la carretera- _aunque me gane una Kitsune muy enojada, valdría la pena-_

Scott soltó una carcajada al parecer Stiles le había dolido su broma sobre su supuesto enamoramiento con el lobo mayor.

-Pero en serio hermano…- le dijo Scott con las cejas en alto. – _¿Chucho dígievolucionado?-_

Stiles relajó su rostro y se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué te puedo decir? Ahora puede volverse un perro gigante- dijo mientras reía.

-Lobo Stiles, lobo-

-Detalles mi sayajin, detalles-

Está vez se escuchó una tercera risa, Kira estaba atrás y parecía divertida de la última frase.

Stiles observó a Scott, a lo que este solo pudo encoger los hombros en decir. –Oops-

- _oops_ \- repitió Stiles entre dientes. _– deseo de corazón que a toda vuestra raza se infecte de pulgas, y por cierto, lava tu ropa interior dos veces por si acaso… lo siento Kyra-._

Juntos terminaron el viaje hablando sobre clases y las tareas que le faltaban por terminar a Kyra y Stiles… y a Scott, bueno, a él solo le faltaba comenzar.

- _Tienes que ayudarme, te lo ordeno como tu alfa-_ dijo con los ojos destellando rojo sobrenatural.

 _-Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, sin onfender Scotty, pero no funciona así, prueba otro comando con tu hermano del alma-_ dijo el único humano en el carro mientras la Kitsune se retorcía atrás de la risa.

 _-¡¡¡Aiuda!!!-_ rogó juntando las manos.

- _Mejor_ \- dijo Stiles riéndose, después de todo, nada malo podría pasar si contaba con su manada. Solo por unas horas se podría relajar sobre el futuro y no pensar en su mala suerte de haberse enamorado del lobo menos disponible en toda la faz de la tierra.

TBC.

 

 


	2. Primer Encuentro.

CAPÍTULO 2  
Primer Encuentro.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el episodio en México, Beacon Hills estaba en aparente calma y Stiles sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para volver a estar corriendo por el bosque poniendo su vida en peligro por capricho de otra criatura sobrenatural con ganas de un bocadillo.

  
Pero esas situaciones de constante peligro era algo a lo cual el castaño se estaba acostumbrando, no podía negar que su vida antes de que Scott fuera convertido era más relajada y sin complicaciones, pero, el castaño no era alguien que pudiese con la calma, necesitaba quemar la energía que tenia de sobra debido a su condición de hiperactividad, y aunque estaba en el equipo de Lacrosse, no había mucho que hacer con su mente que viajaba de un lugar a otro sin parar.

  
La primera semana después de su llegada a Beacon Hills se había prometido no lamentarse ni preocuparse por el licántropo que ahora estaba con la mercenaria en la búsqueda de la loba. –“No lo merece”- le repetía una voz en la cabeza.

  
En honor a esa voz, la cual intuía que se trataba de la representación de su amor propio, Stiles se comprometió consigo mismo a seguir como si nada estuviese pasando. Se forzaría a reír si era necesario, a bromear, a disfrutar, o por lo menos fingir lo mejor que pudiera hasta que de tanto mentir terminara creyendo él mismo que estaba bien.  
Fingir a vivir hasta que no le doliera la indiferencia lobo.

  
Y ahí se encontraba manejando su amado Jeep rumbo a un entrenamiento de la manada en el lago, escuchando en la emisora "Learn to Fly" a todo volumen, mientras intentaba cantarla a todo pulmón.

  
Se encontraba tan ensimismado fingiendo ser una súper estrella de rock en su concierto imaginario que no se dio cuenta que en medio de la carretera iba cruzando una mujer con aspecto desconcertado y meditativo.

  
Ni la mujer misma se había dado cuenta de donde estaba parada hasta que notó el sonido del jeep lo bastante cerca como para poder sorprenderse, sin embargo, los reflejos del castaño funcionaron a la perfección como si los de un hombre lobo se tratase, ya que pudo responder justo a tiempo mientras frenaba y cruzaba todo lo que podía su Jeep el cual gracias a dios no iba a una gran velocidad, o de otra forma se hubiese volcado.

  
Stiles aparcó a un lado de la desierta carretera, aun con las piernas temblando y el corazón a mil revoluciones por minuto, salió del vehículo con la intención de socorrer a la mujer que todavía se encontraba inmóvil en mitad de la carretera.

  
_-¡Oh dios mio! ¡Casi mato a esa mujer!_ \- Musitaba el castaño mientras cerraba la puerta del vehículo, la mujer seguía en mitad de la carretera como si estuviese ida. – _Cálmate Stiles, esa pobre mujer parece que está Shock y hay que ayudarla, no sería el mejor momento para tener un ataque de pánico_ \- se reprochaba internamente el castaño.

Stiles caminó lentamente hacia la mujer que todavía se encontraba ida, no quería asustarla y que esta saliese corriendo, así que a 3 metros de distancia se detuvo y comenzó a hablarle con las manos en alto en señal de paz.

 _-Oye, ¿estás bien?_ -

- _…_ -

 _-¿Puedes oírme?_ \- le preguntó a la mujer que hasta ahora no parecía notar la presencia del joven a su lado.

Stiles no quería acercarse mucho a la mujer, pues aun no sabía cómo podía reaccionar, y sinceramente se le daba fatal contener a las personas, pues no tenía la suficiente fuerza o destreza de hacerlo sin causarle daño a la mujer.

Pasaron unos minutos los cuales para Stiles eran como horas, debatiéndose internamente que debía hacer, podría llamar a la manada y que ellos llegaran y lo ayudaran en esta situación, pero, eso implicaría devolverse a su carro donde había dejado su teléfono y dejando posibilidad de que la mujer saliese corriendo  cuando se de la vuelta- _No señor, suficiente remordimiento tengo con el susto de casi atropellarla como para que ahora salga esta fulana corriendo en plena carretera hacia un bosque que tiene mala fama de comer personas-_ Pensaba el castaño descartando la idea (por ahora) de volver al coche.

 _-Tal vez no me escuche porque tiene alguna discapacidad auditiva-_ pensó el chico en voz alta, pero al parecer no era así, pues la mujer por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven a unos metros de ella y volteo a mirarlo fijamente.

- _Okeeeey_ \- dijo muy lentamente algo acojonado por la mirada tan fija que le dedicaba la mujer en ese momento. –ya veo que puedes oírme, ¿te encuentras bien?-

- _…_ -

- _¿Hablas español?_ -

-…-

- _Do you speak English?_ -

-…-

_-¿francés?, ¿polaco?, ¿mandarín?... No es que sepa alguno de esos idiomas, pero puedo descargar un buen traductor desde mi teléfono, hoy en día se pueden encontrar un montón de aplicaciones, debería haber un traductor de lenguas muertas incluso, es más, debería haber una aplicación para traducir Latín y yo matándome buscando en un diccionario online y aguantándome los gruñidos del imbécil de Derek que es el único hombre que cree que saber esa malnacida lengua muerta es cool, ¿Te imaginas que alguien piense que es sexy o cool saber Latín? ¡Pero claro! Si yo lo supiera sería un nerd, friki, virgen por siempre y mejor paremos de contar porque yo no tengo su espectacular físico y cejas súper pobladas, sin contar con sus estúpidos dientes blancos de conejo, ¿Cómo alguien puede tener unos dientes de conejo y ser endemoniadamente sexy? Eso es solamente injusto… Espera ¿acabo de llamarlo endemoniadamente sexy? Me va a matar si se enter…-_

- _Estoy_ _perdida_ \- por fin habló la misteriosa mujer callando la tormenta de palabras sin control que pudo haber continuado por horas si se dejaba al castaño continuar por su cuenta.

Stiles la miraba con la boca abierta cual besugo, pues se había nuevamente ido por las ramas y desviado “algo” del tema. Tuvo que hacer un control mental para volver a conectar las neuronas que habían hecho cortocircuito por las palabras de la mujer.

- _Bien, ya veo que hablas mi idioma. Genial, español será_ \- fue lo primero que logró decir el castaño. – _¿Me puedes explicar cómo te pierdes en mitad de una carretera?_ \- preguntó mientras se alejaba dos pasos alerta de cualquier movimiento por parte de la mujer, pues ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, el hecho de que una mujer aparezca en mitad de la carretera con cara de póker por estar en el bosque era algo extraño, ahora, agregarle que en ese bosque las cosas no son del todo normales era algo alarmante.

- _Lo siento, sufro de sonambulismo, estaba en una excursión con unos amigos y cuando tomé una siesta seguramente me las arreglé para escaparme sin que se dieran cuenta, y sin teléfono_ \- dijo con una mirada apenada la cual pudo convencer al castaño, quien suspiró queriendo aceptar la explicación de la chica, no sabía por qué pero sentía que no era peligrosa.

- _Bien, pues déjame llevarte ya que estás en plena carretera_ -

La chica solamente pudo asentir la cabeza.

-“ _No parece que me vaya a hacer daño y soy bueno para juzgar a las personas… Bueno, Derek no cuenta, ¡el inspiraba terror absoluto con su cara de mala leche!"_ \- pensaba el castaño camino a su auto.

Ya se encontraba exasperado por siempre terminar pensando en el lobo.

Cuando se subieron al Jeep Stiles encendió el carro y... Se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, no sabía a donde ir exactamente.

- _Bien, supongo lo mejor sería llevarte a tu casa, así que, tú dirás_ -.

- _Me puedes llevar al centro, tengo que reunirme con un amigo_ -.

-OK, al pueblo será-. Dijo el castaño emprendiendo rumbo al centro.  
La chica estaba absorta mirando hacia la ventana, Stiles aprovechó para poder observar la mujer.

La extraña no parecía mayor de 25 años, tenía un montón de pulseras y brazaletes en su muñeca, vestía unos jeans rasgados a propósito y unas botas y una camisa de cuadros abierta sobre un top, su pelo rojo ondulado que contrastaba con sus ojos azules, en fin, una belleza andante.

- _Gracias_ \- esta vez fue la mujer quien rompió el silencio.

_-¿Gracias? Casi te mato allá atrás, es lo menos que puedo hacer-_

_-Fue mi culpa, yo fui la que me atravesé en mitad de la carretera, pudiste haber volcado si no hubieses reaccionado a tiempo-_

_-O simplemente te hubiese matado-_ intentó bromear el chico.

_-Créeme, no podrías-._

_-¿Cómo?-_ preguntó el chico algo alarmado por la respuesta tan segura de la mujer.

_-Porque no pareces que seas capaz de matar a un inocente-_

_\- ¿Y piensas que por ser alguien como yo, el coche no te hubiese matado en caso de golpearte?-._

_-… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Apenas te conozco hace unos minutos y algo me dice que debería confiar en ti, mis instintos siempre aciertan cuando se trata de juzgar a las personas-_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Eres la primera chica sonámbula, recién salida del bosque, que se atraviesa en mitad de la carretera y a la que casi mato que me lo dice, es muy lindo-_

La chica por primera vez le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a Stiles – _Definitivamente me caes bien niño, casi nadie montaría a un extraño y le haría sentirse mejor haciendo bromas_ -. le dijo mostrándole un par de líneas de dientes perfectos y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

- _“es preciosa”_ \- pensó el chico absorto por la sonrisa de la misteriosa mujer. – _“es una lástima que no fuese mi tipo”_ \- Ya lo había intentado con Malia y las cosas no fueron lo que pensaba, se sintió decepcionado consigo mismo cuando descubrió que lo que le interesaba de la coyote era su agresividad y parecido con cierto Hale.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el dolor que creyó haber olvidado cuando recordó que el lobo se encontraba en México con la caza recompensas, haciendo quien sabe qué. Claro que sabía que cosas estarían haciendo pero no quería pensar en eso, no ahora.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ Preguntó la chica algo preocupada por la alteración que sintió en el castaño.

- _Si claro_ \- Respondió el castaño automáticamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a fingir que se encontraba normal cuando no era así.

- _¿Seguro? Porque apestas a tristeza_ \- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

Stiles sintió como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, tal vez había escuchado mal, aunque estaba claro que con la cercanía de la chica y sin ruido de fondo que hubiese podido interferir había escuchado perfectamente, sintió como si su alma estuviese saliendo por su boca.

 _-¿Cómo?_ \- Atinó a decir ya que estaba empezando a formarse un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba tragar y su corazón estaba a punto de salir. –“ _!Dios mío! Acabo de meter una mujer lobo en mi auto… Bueno, una mujer lobo no conocida”_ \- pensaba el chico con terror.

- _Es una expresión del lugar de donde vengo, lo decimos cuando vemos que alguien está decaído-_. Dijo la chica para después acto seguido levantar una ceja _–Estás muy pálido, ¿seguro que estás bien?_ -

 _-Ssí, claro! Es solo que recordé algo que no debería, no me hace bien_ \- dijo el chico mientras volvía a respirar con normalidad (por ahora).

 _-Pues ya que casi me matas, me tomaré el atrevimiento de tocar tu radio y así evitamos recordar eso ¿Vale?-_ dijo mientras señalaba el radio.

 _-Siéntete en casa-_ Le respondió Stiles con una sonrisa.

La mujer sintonizó varias estaciones hasta llegar a una de rock, y cuando reconoció “Don’t Stop Me Now” subió el volumen de la radio, como si tuviese toda la confianza del mundo con el castaño y su amado jeep.

 _-¿Te gusta Queen?_ \- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de bobo mirando a la carretera.

 _-¿A quién con cuatro dedos de frente no le gustaría Queen?_ \- respondió divertida la muchacha con una ceja en alto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Stiles de dedicar la sonrisa a la mujer mostrando todos sus dientes – _Sip, definitivamente me caes bien mujer extraña del bosque-._

 _-Claro que te caigo bien, a todo el mundo le caigo de maravilla, cuando me lo propongo_ \- dijo con un tono de autosuficiencia fingido.

 _-Por cierto, me llamo Alanna_ – dijo la chica mientras estiraba su mano al castaño quien la recibió en un apretón.

- _No te diré mi verdadero nombre por el bien de tus oídos, pero todos mis amigos y conocidos me llaman Stiles, Stiles Stilinski_ \- dijo el chico mientras le respondía el gesto a la chica.

_-Bueno mi verdugo-héroe, tenemos que escuchar música juntos antes de que se acabe esta pieza maestra, recuerda que tenemos que olvidar a Derek-_

La cara de Stiles fue todo un poema, una obra hecha a los sorprendidos, pues sus ojos parecían que se iban a salir de sus cuencas, y se había puesto pálido, ni siquiera el susto de casi matar a una mujer, ni el de pensar que había metido a una criatura sobre natural extraña en su carro y al lado suyo se podía comparar.

-¡ _¿Qué?! digo… ¿Quién?_ \- trató el chico de disimular torpemente pues la cara que todavía conservaba dejaba claro que la mujer había dado en el clavo.

 _-El hombre que al parecer sabe latín y por alguna razón eso es súper cool y sexy en él-_ comenzó a hablar la chica mientras enumeraba con los dedos. _–Tiene un espectacular físico, cejas súper pobladas y no hablemos de sus dientes de conejo sexy_ -. Dijo la chica mientras se quedó un tiempo con gesto pensativo. –aunque lo de gruñirte no sé si debería ponerlo en la lista de los pro o contras-

- _“ Oh dios, ponlo en la de los pro”_ \- pensó el castaño, y cuando se dio cuenta de esto, sacudió su cabeza intentando reaccionar y no irse con su imaginación a su utopía personal.

Cuando el chico abrió la boca para decir algo y repudiar lo que la chica acaba de decir o negarlo descaradamente la mujer lo interrumpió. – _Además, no te molestes en negarlo, pues créeme que sé mucho de estas cosas, puedo verlo a kilómetros-_

 _-Mi carro no lo viste a kilómetros-_ le respondió el chico con una ceja alzada de manera irónica.

- _Estás a la defensiva_ \- dijo la chica mientras daba por zanjada la discusión, pues ya sabía que había ganado. _–Punto para mí-_. Luego de esto subió volumen a la radio.

Después de unos minutos los cuales para Stiles representaron horas, el chico decidió romper el silencio.

- _¿Se nota mucho?_ \- Preguntó el chico con un pésimo fingido tono casual.

- _¿Qué cosa?_ \- preguntó la mujer con el mismísimo tono casual que habia usado Stiles sin intentar de esconder sonrisa de victoria.

 _-Tú sabes qué cosa_ \- volteo los ojos, cualquiera pensaría que se llevaban tratando desde hace años.

La chica lo miro y fingió un gesto de estar concentrada pensando – _Ah yaaaa!, ¿Qué estás colado por conejo sexy?_ -

Stiles sabía que ya había perdido la conversación con aquella mujer a la cual acababa de evitar matar, para después caerle bien y ahora pasaba a tenerle respeto como detective. - _“seguramente a eso se dedica”_ \- pensó.

- _Sí_ \- Musitó el chico sabiéndose derrotado, pero por suerte a la mujer no le gustaba hacer leña del árbol caído, por lo que le sonrío con agrado.

_-Lo que ocurre, es que tengo un tipo de don para estás cosas, pude ver que algo te pasa con ese tal Derek cuando comenzaste a sacarlo en tu estado nervioso, y llámalo corazonada, pero creo que él tiene mucho que ver con tu cambio de ánimo hace un momento. ¿Me equivoco?-_

Stiles solo pudo negar con la cabeza al sentirse descubierto de lleno. Ella apenas lo acababa de conocer y ya le había quitado la cubierta dejándolo expuesto.

- _Das más miedo que Lydia_ \- intentó bromear el chico.

_-¿Quién es Lydia?-_

_-Larga Historia-_

_-Pues bien, tengo tiempo, comienza_ \- le dijo la mujer más como una orden, que como una petición, mientras apagaba el radio y encendía un cigarro.

- _No tienes telefono, pero sí cigarros_ \- Dijo el castaño irónicamente

- _Siempre_ \- dijo la pelirroja haciendo énfasis en la palabra - _tengo cigarros, supongo que me quede dormida con ellos en los bolsillos-_

Stiles se sentía extrañamente a gusto con esa mujer, era como si fuese alguien conocido de mucho tiempo y se reencontrase con esa persona. Así que comenzó a contarle todo lo que pudo sobre sí y sobre sus amigos, claramente obviando alguno que otro detalle, todo lo que pudo decir en lo que quedaba de trayecto, suficiente para dormir a alguien o volverlo loco de tantas palabrerías por minuto. Pero ella lo escuchaba interesada… muy interesada de hecho.

 _-Bien, en resumidas cuentas eso es lo que estaba por hacer cuando, te apareciste por el camino, iba a entrenar con mis amigos a ver si este año podré tener el titular en el equipo de Lacrosse-_ mintió un poco el castaño y se trataba de lucir.

- _Definitivamente, estoy sorprendida de tu capacidad para poder contar la vida de un adolescente justo a tiempo_ -. Dijo mientras se acercaban a la plaza, donde se quedaba la mujer. – _Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y tu tiempo conmigo será por hoy hasta aquí cariño_ \- Dijo mientras Stiles se aparcaba para dejar a la chica en la plaza.

_-Gracias por ser una excelente compañera de viaje y buena oyente Alanna -_

_-Gracias por no matarme-_

Ambos empezaron a reír y Stiles se había dado cuenta que era la hora del adiós.

- _Me gustaría pedirte el número para charlar sin terminar en ridículo, no es que quiera salir contigo, solo como amigos, no eres mi tipo… no estoy diciendo que no eres una mujer bella, es más, eres bellísima pero no creo que a alguien como tú le haga mucha gracia salir a pasear con un adolescente como yo tan desarreglado, así que mejor no hubiese preguntado porque ya estoy terminando en ridículo, de nuevo yo solito y adem…_ -

- _Stiles_ \- le interrumpió la chica extendiéndole un papel con su número, además con una sonrisa. – _c_ _laro que tenemos que salir, además, créeme que mi sexto sentido me dice que hay partes de tu historia que no me has detallado bien, y creo que serán interesantes_ -. Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía y le entregaba el papel al castaño, al mismo tiempo le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla del castaño en estado de Shock.

El chico solo pudo sonreír a los pocos minutos mientras arrancaba con su carro de nuevo hacia el lago a encontrarse con la manada.

_-Mierda, Scott me va a matar por llegar tarde, ah no, no está el gruñon de Derek así que no hay presión sobre la hora-_

Stiles estaba a punto de volver a sentir el dolor que le ocurría cada vez que terminaba pensando en el lobo, cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Alanna. – _“…hay partes de tu historia que no me has detallado bien, y creo que serán interesantes”_ -.

- _“Si supieras”_ \- pensó el castaño mientras manejaba en dirección al lago, sin saber que en ese mismo momento la chica se dirigía algo feliz hacia la biblioteca donde se encontraba Alan Deaton esperándola.

- _Créeme que si lo sé, cielo_ \- dijo la chica para sí misma, respondiendo a la declaración que había hecho el castaño ya a kilómetros de distancia.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gracias a los que les gustó la historia, me parece fenomenal que les haya gustado mi historia y decidí terminar el capitulo 3, sin más que decir disfrútenlo que me ha tomado tiempo escribirlo hahaha.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Memorable**

Stiles estaba llegando en su bebe (su jeep) hacia el punto de encuentro acordado por Scott en el lago, esta vez sin incidentes, más que la misteriosa mujer que acababa de conocer y aun rondaba por su cabeza. No era normal en él que se diera con las personas así tan rápido. Pero algo estaba claro para Stiles, y era que no sentía ningún tipo de atracción hacia aquella pelirroja… o por lo menos sexualmente.

-“ _parece que he superado mi fase de estar arrastrándome por pelirrojas, yupi_!”- pensaba el castaño mientras recordaba con una sonrisa triste todos los años que estuvo detrás de la banshee, quien lo trataba como un saco de estiércol “casi literalmente”. –“ _pero ahora estás colado por una bestia que gruñe y te estampa a la pared, digamos que no es un gran proceso_ ”- le dijo otra voz en su cabeza que parecía estar burlándose de él por su enamoramiento del hombre lobo, quien sí lo trataba literalmente como un saco grande de estiércol.

Por fin aparcó al lado de la moto de Scott, ya se encontraba exhausto de poner todas sus ganas en tratar de olvidar al lobo, pero de algún modo siempre volvía a él… bueno, a su mente - _¡Dios, Allah, Eru Ilúvatar, Mithra, Zeus, cualquiera sea tu nombre dame una señal para saber qué debo hacer!_ \- dijo el castaño mientras ponía las manos en señal de oración y miraba al cielo el cual se encontraba despejado

Al solo haber silencio por parte del cielo el castaño todavía con las manos juntas preguntó -¿ _Cthulhu_?- pero nada, el chico todavía en su carro se sintió ofendido por haber sido “escuchado y por ende ignorado” según él. –“no lo puedo creer, es como si me dejaras en azul”-

- _Por eso seré ateo, ¿Qué te parece creador?_ – dijo mientras le enseñaba un puño al cielo desde su carro.

Sin embargo aquella disputa peculiar entre el castaño y la atmosfera le duró poco, pues un tremendo golpe en el techo del carro asustó de sobremanera al castaño, quien por el susto, se cubrió en su asiento como una tortuga –Perdóname Cthulhu… o Zeus, como sea que te llames- dijo pensando que había provocado la ira del dios galáctico.

Al principio el castaño pensó que estaba escuchando alguna bestia sobrenatural mandada por dios como un castigo, sin embargo le tomo un par de segundo identificar el sonido que se escuchaba en el techo de adorado Jeep.

-“ _¿Alguien está carcajeándose en mi techo?_ ”- se preguntó mentalmente todavía algo confundido, hasta que algo dentro de su cerebro hizo click -“ _Un momento, alguien está carcajeándose en mi techo_ ”- afirmó esta vez, mientras sentía que la rabia subía hacia su cara. – “ _¡Alguien brincó encima de mi coche con la intención de asustarme y ahora está riéndose encima de mi bebe!, esto no se queda así_ ”-.

- _Hoy la manada va a perder un Beta, lo siento Scotty_ \- dijo el castaño mientras se estiraba para buscar su bate en la parte trasera de jeep, pero se detuvo al encontrarse algo mejor. Una gran rama de Wolfsbane. – _Perfecto_ \- sonrío mientras salía del carro con la intención de meter esa rama toxica para lobos en el culo del chucho que había osado meterse con él y su bebe.

No iba a mentir diciendo que no le sorprendió “un poco” al encontrase a Isaac en su techo con las manos en el estómago intentando aguantar la risa, mientras la lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ \- preguntó el chico sobrepasado por la combinación de rabia y sorpresa... y sí, había felicidad, pero en ese momento había más rabia y sorpresa que alegría.

- _Hey hermano, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?_ \- preguntó Scott aguantando las ganas de reírse, ya que el como todos había escuchado la pelea del castaño con la deidad y el susto que su amigo le dio saltando a su techo de repente.

Stiles caminó hacia donde estaba su amigo, todavía confundido por la presencia de Isaac ahí, quien seguía riéndose por la escena del castaño.

- _Es que estab_ …- Iba a continuar, pero recordó que el señor gracioso estaba todavía encima de su amado bebe y revolcándose de la risa. – _Dame un momento Scotty, voy, le meto esto por donde no brilla el sol a tu chucho y vuelvo ¿Ok?_ \- dijo mientras levantaba la rama.

Esta vez Scott no pudó aguantar la risa al ver el enojo del castaño. – _Ok_ \- solo pudo a atinar a decir. A su espalda se encontraba Kira, Malia, Liam también aguantando las ganas de reírse por la escena del castaño. Lydia estaba al otro lado volteando los ojos pero escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa

Isaac al escuchar al castaño acercarse y olerlo un poco enojado además, con malas intenciones, se levantó en el techo del jeep, mientras el dueño del vehiculo lo venía fulminando con la mirada y le dedicaba una falsa y calculadora sonrisa.

- _Ven perrito, ¿Quieres ir a buscar la vara?_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa malévola, la cual hizo tragar un nudo a Isaac al ver esa expresión tan terrorífica en el castaño.

-¿ _Eh_?- trato de preguntar el lobo cruzándose de brazos con gesto desafiante, aunque por dentro estaba comenzando a sentir miedo, y aunque el humano no tenía forma de saberlo, todos los demás sí podían, no recordaba a Stiles tan terrorífico, hasta que algo cambió y la risa cesó, dejando al rubio en silencio, como a todo los demás ahí.

Estaba el rubio tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Stiles estaba ya pegado en el carro y cuando el castaño intentó tocarle la bota para que saliera de su meditación (pues ya se había preocupado) sin embargo cuando el rubio salió de su meditación reaccionó de la peor manera posible.

En una fracción de segundo sus ojos cambiaron de color transformándose con todo y garras mientras le lanzaba un potente gruñido el cual tumbó a Stiles hacía atrás de la impresión, el lobo se puso en posición de ataque, pues parecía querer saltar hacia el castaño.

Todo pasó tan rápido, el cuerpo de Isaac ya transformado y en pleno aire intentando atacar a Stiles, el castaño no entendía lo que estaba pasando, en verdad le hubiese gustado saber por qué iba a morir, porque estaba claro para él que iba a morir.

Sin embargo antes que el castaño estuviese encima de Stiles, o incluso que tocase el suelo un fuerte empujón lo había mandado a volar contra la puerta del jeep.

Stiles sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, como si no fuese con él lo que estaba ocurriendo, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que lo que estaba ocurriendo fue generado por su causa de alguna desconocida forma.

Stiles estaba perdido hasta que cayó en cuenta que la espalda que lo estaba protegiendo del lobo salido de control no era Scott, no, era una espalda mucho más ancha enfundada en una chaqueta de cuero negro. -¿ _Derek_?- intento decir el castaño pero solo salió un sonido penoso de su boca. –“ _¿Acaso habré caído desmayado y esto es un sueño?_ ”- pensó.

Derek estaba transformado respirando agitado, se veía alterado. – _“¿de dónde coño ha salido?_ ”- se preguntó el castaño.

El rubio se levantó sin dejar de mirar a Stiles intentando llegar a rodeando a Derek, quien al darse cuenta de las intenciones del lobo menor comenzó a moverse bloqueando el paso de Isaac hacia Stiles.

Stiles se tuvo que obligar a quitar la mirada de la ancha espalda del lobo, y se concentró a mirar a Isaac quien no había dejado de observarlo, pero lo extraño del caso es que no lo miraba como una presa o comida, muy diferente a la vez que perdió el control Stiles pudo ver la diferencia en como lo miraba.

- _¿Me está viendo como si me tuviese miedo?_ \- preguntó el chico alarmado.

Se acordó que no estaba solo ahí, que en ese lago, estaba sus demás amigos, su manada, no solo contaría con Derek para que lo protegiera.

Stiles volteo su cabeza para buscar con la mirada a su hermano de otra madre y pedirle que detuviera a Isaac con un rugido alfa… si hubiese sabido lo que encontraría cuando volteo la cabeza, no lo hubiese hecho, si hubiese sabido que ocurriría no hubiese ni siquiera salido de su cama hoy.

Scott lo miraba con los ojos rojos de alfa, a el, a Stiles, como si fuese un monstruo, y no su hermano, los demás estaban con la misma expresión, a excepción de Lydia quien no se había dado cuenta de la situación de los demás y miraba con horror la pelea entre Derek e Isaac.

Scott estaba transformado y lo miraba con una mirada fiera, Stiles pensó que era un monstruo ante los ojos de sus amigos.

- _Hey, Scotty no pasemos por esto otra vez_ \- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa temblorosa, su hermano lo estaba mirando peor que cuando era comida, lo estaba mirando como…

Como cuando era el Nogitsune.

Antes de que pudiese decir más el alfa y sus betas empezaron a correr hacia Stiles y por lo que se podía ver no tenían buenas intenciones. Stiles sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra un beta, era mucho peor si era en contra de una alfa con betas.

Tal vez ese era el destino que se merecía por burlarse de Cthulhu.

* * *

 

Derek que hasta ahora había intentado parar a Isaac sin hacerle daño, se preguntó porque Scott no había detenido todo esto aún, sin embargo, sintió el pulso del castaño acelerar a niveles preocupantes y supo de inmediato que no anunciaba nada bueno. En un descuido de Isaac, Derek pudo golpearlo en el estómago y aprovechar su baja guardia para mandarlo a volar con una patada.

Cuando volteó solo pudo ver a Scott transformado corriendo hacia Stiles, mientras este lo miraba con una mezcla de dolor y aceptación. Quiso ser el alfa, controlar a Scott, su hubiese tenido el poder de rugirle y detenerlo, y muy en el fondo quería matarlo en el acto por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Stiles. Quiso correr, pero estaba aterrado, no de Stiles sino de lo que Scott quería hacerle a Stiles, era su Stiles, el Stiles de la manada, no podía dejar que mataran a el humano y no permitirá que un pobre adolescente con problemas de control le quite a su Stiles.

Cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesto a correr hacia el castaño, las garras de Isaac le atravesaron el costado. Derek apenas pudo sentir el dolor, pues tenía la mirada puesta en la del chico que no dejaba de mirar a Scott con profunda tristeza. Stiles no merecía sufrir una muerte así.

 

__

_ +Comienzo del Flashback+ _

**Hace una hora.**

La manada estaba reunida en el lago entrenando, cuando Scott y los demás empezaron a olisquear el aire. Lydia estaba sentada debajo de un árbol arreglándose las uñas cuando vio a sus amigos olisqueando el aire, -después se quejan que Stiles los compare y les haga chistes de perro-. Dijo después de soltar un suspiro y volver a lo suyo.

- _Es Derek, está llegando_ \- dijo la chica sin levantar la vista de sus acomodadas y caras uñas.

- _Derek está en México_ \- le rebatió Scott a lo que la chica lo miró unos segundo como si se tratase de alguien "especial" (en el mal sentido de la palabra).

- _Y puede volver ¿No? Dahh_ \- respondió mientras le hacía un gesto a Scott, quien se sintió apenado porque la chica tenía razón… en eso y en llamarlo idiota explícitamente. –“ _Menos mal que no está aquí Stiles ahora_ ”- daba gracias a Dios el alfa. Su amigo no perdonaba esas metidas de patas y las llamaba “atentado hacia las neuronas”.

- _Y a todas estás ¿Cómo sabes esto?_ -

La chica no respondió, sin mirarlo siquiera levantó su teléfono con su mano seca, mientras soplaba la que tenía las uñas recién pintadas, como si ese simple gesto hablase más que antes.

- _¿Y por qué no me avisó a mí?_ \- preguntó el alfa haciendo un mohín con la boca.

_-Soy una Banshee, no una pitonisa. Yo que sé-_

- _OK, OK_ \- dijo el alfa en señal de paz, le tenía un poco de miedo al temperamento tan volátil de la banshee. Aunque su mejor amigo no hubiese perdido esa oportunidad para hacer un chiste debido al parecido de las banshee y las pitonisas, según Stiles eran más útiles las segundas.

Derek quien ya se encontraba lo bastante cerca conduciendo lo puedo escuchar todo, solo volteo los ojos al oír las idioteces de Scott, en serio él podía verse a sí mismo reflejado en Scott, pero las veces en que le alfa actuaba como alguien con IQ de 1 lo hacía quedar mal consigo mismo. Menos mal que estaba Stiles con él siempre. A él le hubiese gustado tener a alguien inteligente como el castaño en su propia manada un poco más, aunque lo pudo disfrutar poco.

 

Cuando se bajaron Braeden y Derek del carro, Scott iba a preguntarle quien era el que estaba en el carro con ellos, cuando de repente la puerta se abre y un muy contento Isaac salta hacia un muy sorprendido Scott quien lo ataja.

- _Pero_ …- trato de decir el alfa pero estaba muy sorprendido gratamente.

- _Larga historia_ \- le dijo el rubio

- _Habéis tardaros_ \- les dijo Lydia parándose de la sombra del árbol donde estaba.

_-Espera ¿también sabías que estaba Isaac con ellos?_

Lydia solo volteo los ojos. – _Claro_ \- dijo subiendo de nuevo su celular

 _-Tuvimos que hacer varias paradas… al baño_ \- Dijo Derek mientras miraba fulminante a Isaac quien se encogió de hombros.

_-Si me hubieses quitado toda esa gaseosa, no hubiésemos tenido ese problema-_

_-No soy tu niñera Isaac-._

Derek soltó un bufido y volteó los ojos preguntándose porque estaba con unos idiotas adolescentes. Ya estaba agobiado de tanta estupidez y eso que no estaba Stiles.

- _¿Dónde está Stiles?_ \- preguntó ya que no podía sentir su corazón de colibrí (por lo rápido) en los alrededores.

 _-Es extraño pero hoy llega más tarde que de costumbre_ \- dijo esta vez Malia quien había dejado de entrenar para acercarse a la conversación, sin ser invitada, muy a su estilo.

- _Bien_ \- dijo Braeden esta vez, me tengo que ir a buscar información. -¿ _Vamos_?- le preguntó a Derek a lo cual este solo negó con la cabeza y le lanzó las llaves del coche.

_-Ve tú, tengo que hablar con Scott y contarle porque estamos aquí-._

La caza recompensas asintió y salió en dirección al centro.

- _tenemos que esperar a todo al manada_ \- le dijo serio Scott a Derek, el pelinegro estaba de acuerdo con eso, se refería a Stiles y él era una pieza de raro valor en la manada. Además se enojaría con Scott y con todos por no haberlo esperado; y si había algo que no había extrañado, eso eran sus parloteos.

…En el fondo era mentira, muy en el fondo.

Sin poder evitarlo el lobo mayor sonrió, ese humano era una pieza de raro valor definitivamente.

Era su Stiles, de su manada.

Scott e Isaac confabulaban de cómo meterse con el castaño para poder reírse un rato de él. Ya que el humano siempre buscaba la manera de burlarse de todo el mundo.

 _-Tendrás que ver la cara que pondrá, será memorable-_ dijo Scott.

 

_ +Fin del flashback+ _

__

__

-“ _Tendrás que ver la cara que pondrá, será memorable”_ \- Esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Derek mientras miraba la expresión de terror y tristeza en la cara del castaño, no se podía mover, por un momento pensó en la idea de matar a Isaac pero sabía que no estaba bien, que era solo producto del pánico y después se arrepentiría. Pero ahora solo sentía pánico de perder al castaño. Nunca había sentido ese miedo, ni cuando llevó a Braeden al hospital desangrándose.

_- **Tendrás que ver la cara que pondrá, será  memorable-**_

**-Tendrás que ver la cara que pondrá, será  memorable-**

**-Tendrás que ver la cara que pondrá, será  memorable-**

Derek sabía que no podía hacer nada más que observar, sintió sus ojos aguarse, no le dolía su costado aun atravesado por Isaac. Le dolía ser el testigo de la muerte del humano mientras él no podía hacer nada.

Scott estaba ya a 3 pasos de él. Quería llorar ahí mismo, pues no tenía duda de las intenciones del alfa. ¿No se suponía que era su hermano? ¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo podía detenerlo?.

Ya estaba el alfa con la garra en alto en dirección hacia Stiles y los otros betas rodeándolo. Derek no podía con más de esa escena, quería despertarse, así que hizo lo único que podía, gritar.

Un sonido tan fuerte y agudo que hizo temblar el bosque a su alrededor  y arrodilló a todos los allí presentes, incluyendo a Stiles quien instintivamente se tapó los oídos, el ruido era el grito de una banshee.

Lydia reaccionó justo al mismo tiempo que Derek había gritado deteniendo el avance del Alfa hacia el castaño. Por lo menos dándole tiempo a Stiles de levantarse y salir corriendo a su carro aun temblando. Una vez adentro, enciendo su vehículo y piso el acelerador sin dejar de soltar lágrimas. Quería correr y no sabía a donde.

Derek estaba de rodillas en el suelo y debido al grito, se encontraba con un zumbido en los oídos y aturdido, sin embargo se pudo dar cuenta que tenía que levantarse y buscar al castaño, pues le daría un ataque de pánico dentro de poco tiempo y podía tener un accidente.

Si tan solo su cuerpo no estuviese aturdido y gastando energía curándose de la herida que le causo Isaac quien yacía tirado en suelo por el grito, daba gracias a Dios por la habilidad de las Banshees que era lo suficientemente potente para parar a un alfa y a sus betas.

Quería levantarse, en verdad, todo su ser le gritaba que terminara el trabajo y salvara al castaño. Volteó a su alrededor y vio que todos estaban inconscientes, hasta Lydia.

Como pudo se puso boca arriba mirando el cielo con los brazos extendidos, que ahora se encontraba gris, no se habían dado cuenta de eso.

Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer encima de Derek quien seguía absorto mirando hacia la nada, estaba recordando la cara del castaño y su olor.

Aprovechó las gotas de lluvia para esconder sus lágrimas.

 _ **“-Tendrás que ver la cara que pondrá, será  memorable-“**_ recordó las palabras de Scott antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, lo he publicado a la 1;30 am, así que los corregiré mañana en caso de que haya (lo más probable) y gracias por el comentario Beta_WildWolf25. Me ha inspirado a terminar mi capitulo hoy. Sin más que decir, hasta mañana.
> 
> P.D. Allah: nombre de Dios en la cultura Islam  
> Eru Ilúvatar; nombre de Dios de la religion en Quenya ( creado ficticiamente por J. R. R. Tolkien.)  
> Mithra; Dios persa de la luz.  
> Zeus;... creo que está de más explicarlo hahaha  
> y nuestro querido Cthulhu; una criatura ficticia interplnetaria creada por H. P. Lovecraft


	4. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo Capitulo, corto pero preciso y necesario para lo que viene. Disfrútenlo y gracias nuevamente a Beta_WildWolf25 y a todos los que leéis esta historia hasta este capitulo.
> 
> Si hay algún error o horror me lo avisan para corregir. Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el final.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**¿Qué hemos hecho?**

Toda la manada aún seguía inconsciente en el suelo cuando ya había dejado de llover, habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas y  la primera en despertarse fue Kira.

La kitsune seguía algo aturdida, trato de levantarse pero un mareo la devolvió al suelo. Esperó pacientemente a que el malestar siguiera su rumbo y poder levantarse a ver a los demás.

Sin embargo su katana desenvainada en el suelo a unos metros, le recordó algo horrible, ella había sacado su arma con intenciones de atacar a Stiles, el chico que jamás se metía con ella, del cual amaba sus locuras y la había rescatado en más de una ocasión. Sintió que el vacío en su estómago se volvía más y más grande.

- _¿Qué hemos hecho?-_ dijo desesperada mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca en un intento de callar el llanto que estaba a punto de formarse en su garganta.

Intentó conservar la calma hasta que poco a poco, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado se hacían más tangibles. Recordó la escena de Stiles y Scott, la rama de Wolfsbane, a Isaac riéndose en el techo del jeep, a un Stiles algo cabreado pero divertido caminando hacia él, y de repente… todo se oscureció, sentía miedo hacia el castaño, era como si estuviese de repente en gran peligro, y sus instintos le gritaran que tenía que protegerse del castaño.

Se sintió amenazada.

Y por lo general los Kitsunes cuando se sienten amenazados no atacan, sino que retroceden y buscan escapar del peligroso depredador, pero, cuando vio a Scott corriendo hacia el humano no tuvo otra opción que dejarse llevar por sus instintos y acompañar a su alfa en batalla.

 _-“Hey, Scotty no pasemos por esto otra vez”-_ fue lo que dijo el castaño intentando calmar a su amigo.

El recuerdo de la voz temblorosa con la que Stiles le había dicho eso fue suficiente para quebrar todas las barreras que la kitsune había puesto para no llorar, aun arrodillaba en el piso, la culpa la estaba carcomiendo.

El llanto de la asiática resonaba en los oídos de Scott quien iba poco a poco despertando, de repente se dio cuenta de que el ruido era el llanto de su novia y se levantó exaltado con los ojos brillando de un rojo carmesí.

Le alarmó ver a su novia toda cubierta de lodo llorando sin contenerse. Pensó que había ocurrido una batalla y lo habían noqueado y por eso, ahora ella estaba herida.

Intento llegar hacia ella para revisarla, pero el mareo que sintió fue tan intenso que por poco vuelve a caer inconsciente, miró hacia todos lados intento buscar a alguien que los ayudara, pero cuando vio a su alrededor se dio cuenta que toda la manada estaba en el suelo llena de lodo.

No había que ser Stiles para darse cuenta que algo muy malo había pasado.

Llegó gateando hasta donde se encontraba la kitsune llorando, para preguntarle que le pasaba, pues ella no olía a sangre.

-¿ _Qué te ocurre Kira? ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó alarmado mientras intentaba abrazarla para que dejara de llorar.

Sin embargo la chica no dejaba de llorar y solo se aferró más a Scott buscando apoyo.

 _-Joder dime algo Kira, ¿Quién hiso esto?-_ le preguntó mientras miraba detenidamente a los lobos en el suelo.

- _Yo_ \- respondió Lydia intentando apoyarse en el árbol donde había pasado la tarde pintándose las uñas mientras la manada entrenaba.

 _-¿Qué?-_ preguntó sin entender bien a que se refería la pelirroja.

Tal vez debido al hecho de que la Banshee no estaba afectada por el grito le hacía estar en mejor forma que los lobos que lo habían recibido directamente sin advertencia de por medio. Pero ese grito no había sido normal y la dejó prácticamente drenada, sin embargo no quería pensar en qué demonios amplificó el poder de ese grito por ahora.

Tenía cosas más importantes que atender en ese momento.

Camino tambaleándose hasta donde se encontraba Scott ya separado de Kira, expectante de alguna posible explicación que pudiese darle la chica.

Sin embargo esta explicación no llegó de la forma en que la gente común estaba acostumbrada. Pues llegó en forma de puño directamente a la nariz del latino.

Scott sintió que un hueso de su nariz había crujido, seguramente le había dislocado o partido algo ahí adentro, estaba tan perplejo por el golpe que solo pudo llevarse la mano a la nariz para comprobar como había intuido que estaba sangrando. Sin embargo fue incapaz de realizar una pregunta porque al segundo siguiente las manos de la banshee lo agarraron del cuello de su camisa y una muy cabreada Lydia lo jaloneaba.

 _-¿¡Qué coño ibas a hacer Scott!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Maldito enfermo!-_ Le gritaba la banshee. _–¿Qué maldita bestia en el reino animal quiere matar a su mejor amigo por un simple juego con otro imbécil?-_ le seguía gritando la Banshee fuera de sí.-¡¿ _Creíste que iba a hacerle daño a Isaac en verdad con esa puta rama?! ¿¡Piensas que Stiles es capaz de hacerte daño!? ¿A ti? ¿A su único hermano?-_ preguntó esta vez en voz baja la chica mientras las lágrimas estaban cayendo por su cara llena de barro.

Los gritos de la Banshee hacia Scott habían despertado a todos los lobos excepto a Derek quien seguía inconsciente al pocos metros de un muy conmocionado Isaac que miraba su mano la cual olía a la sangre inconfundible de Derek.

-¡ _¿De qué coño estás hablando Lydia?!-_ esta vez fue el turno de Scott de gritar, ¿el hacerle daño a su mejor amigo? ¿A su hermano? La chica estaba para volverla a meter en el Eichen House. – _Estás muy mal si crees que voy a dejar que me digas que yo…-._

La asiática le agarro la mano fuertemente a Scott haciendo que este parara su respuesta a la banshee.- _¿Qué ocurre Kira?-_ preguntó el alfa algo molesto por ser interrumpido.

- _Tu mano-_ solo pudo musitar la asiática con cara de verdadero pánico, pues una cosa era haber intentado detener a Stiles (no quería creer que quería matarlo) y otra era haberlo lastimado en verdad, físicamente hablando.

Scott miro su mano llena de sangre seca, no entendía que significaba, tal vez quedó inconsciente en su forma transformada y se había hecho daño el mismo, pues recordaba haber despertado encima de ella, eso explicaba por qué no se había ido con la lluvia. Cuando le iba a responder a la asiática que estaba bien, que no estaba herido un olor lo detuvo de golpe.

Con temor acercó su mano a su nariz rezando internamente por haberse confundido de olor. Cuando aspiró el aroma de la sangre seca sintió como las rodillas le temblaban y volvió a caer en el suelo aun con la nariz pegada a su mano intentando encontrar un sentido a eso.

El olor de esa sangre era de la sangre de Stiles.

De repente como si hubiese su cerebro hubiese esperado ese momento tan dramático y perfecto para la ocasión soltó toda la información de lo que había pasado hace unas horas, la sensación de calma al tener a su manada de nuevo en armonía, la felicidad por la alegría disimulada de su hermano con la llegada de su amigo de Paris y luego todo se transformó, pudo ver como algo estaba encima de su hermano, como una silueta sin cara estaba arriba del castaño sin que este haga mención de su presencia. Luego las ganas de proteger a su manada hicieron que el lobo tomara el control de la situación. Y de ahí no podía controlarse, su lobo lo miraba como una amenaza, como si debiera acabar con ese peligro y por ende todo lo que tocara, en este caso al castaño.

Sin embargo nada justificaba que a estas alturas del partido no se hubiese podido controlar, se suponía ya su lobo había sido domesticado, pero ahí estaba claro que no, que estaba a punto matar al castaño solo porque su lobo estaba aterrado y quería cortar todo de raíz.

El recuerdo del olor de pánico y tristeza que desprendía Stiles era doloroso, el miedo en sus ojos a pesar de mantener esa sonrisa tratando de decirle que se calmara, el humano estaba aterrado y no sabía por qué la reacción de su amigo.

 _-¿Qué hemos hecho?-_ pregunto el alfa mientras apretaba su mano fuertemente en forma de garra, la sangre caía sobre la tierra la cual comenzaba a secarse.

El alfa quedó absorto por los recuerdos, dejando de escuchar los sollozos de Kira y los improperios de Lydia.

Había intentado acabar con su amigo, intentado hacerle daño y lo había logrado de las dos posibles formas, física y emocionalmente. No sabía cómo podría verlo y explicarle, pues seguía sin entender que había pasado.

Los demás estaban callados mirando el suelo por la culpa que sentía, todos excepto Lydia quien caminaba pisando fuertemente de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que pasó, y era serio para ella pues parecía importarle un bledo su apariencia en ese momento.

 _-Ok Lydia, serena tu mente-_ se decía a sí misma la pelirroja, un gesto tan propio de Stiles, pero que había descubierto gratamente que sí funcionaba cuando necesitaba respuestas rápidas. Además nadie estaba para burlarse de ella en ese momento. – _Debe haber una razón por la cual estos chuchos hayan reaccionado así contra el bobo de Stiles-_ la chica se sintió mal por haberlo llamado así, pero Stiles era un bobo por siempre ser siempre el centro de atención, y ahora no era  la excepción.

La chica meditaba ante la mirada de todos los lobos sin contar a Scott quien seguía mirando su mano llena de sangre, suya y de Stiles.

 _-Todos sentimos esa sensación y no supimos controlarnos-_ trató de decir Malia ante la mirada acusadora de Lydia.

- _Ahora entiendo porque Stiles no quiere ser un lobo-_ dijo Liam.

Lydia estaba a punto de acribillar al lobo con su gélida mirada cuando se quedó quieta con los ojos abiertos, como se hubiese descubierto algo clave.

- _Repite lo que acabas de decir Malia-_ dijo la pelirroja mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

- _¿Qué todos reaccionamos de la misma forma?-_ Repitió algo confundida la coyote.

 _-¿Eso es cierto?-_ preguntó viendo a todos los lobos, coyotes (y Kitsunes) presentes excepto Scott.

Todos habían asentido con la cabeza mirando al piso apenados por admitirlo.

El frio que anunciaba la llegada de la noche comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia

- _Pues está claro que no todos-_ repuso la Banshee cruzándose de brazos.

- _Si lo dices por ti, ha quedado claro que las banshees son inmunes a ciertas cosas sobre naturales-_ Dijo Malia algo cabreada por la envidia de no haber sido inmune en esa situación.

 _-Entonces que alguien me explique-_ Dijo Lydia caminando hacia donde estaba Isaac. _-¿Por qué Derek siendo un lobo, fue el único en defender a Stiles?, incluso reaccionó más rápido que Isaac y Scott-._

Derek seguía inconsciente tirado en el suelo, ahora con un agujero en su camisa gracias a Isaac.

 _-Tenemos que ir con Deaton-_ Dijo Isaac, quien no se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra desde que despertó.

 _-En eso estamos de acuerdo-_ dijo Lydia mientras caminaba hacia donde yacía Derek – _pero tenemos que despertar a Derek-._

Lydia en ese momento estaba profundamente agradecida con Derek por haberle salvado la vida a Stiles. Él había sido el primero en defenderlo de un Isaac poseído y gracias a él, ella había reaccionado para gritar. De alguna forma la Banshee pudo en ese momento cuando estaba atravesado por Isaac sentir su desesperación y ganas de gritar viendo la muerte del castaño, ella solamente había sido la voz de esa sensación.

 La chica llego hasta donde estaba Derek boca arriba y se sentó para poner la cabeza del lobo en sus piernas - _Gracias-_ Musitó la chica mientras le posaba el pulgar por la sien del lobo la cual estaba llena de lodo – _Pero tienes que ayudarme a llegar al fondo de todo esto por el bocón de Stiles-._

Aquellas palabras empezaron a producir efecto en el lobo quien comenzaba a tener movimientos oculares con los parpados cerrados, señal de que estaba despertando.

Derek abrió los ojos algo confundido por lo que había pasado, creyendo que había tenido la más horrible pesadilla en mucho tiempo. Pero cuando pudo detallar el fango en la cara de Lydia y sus ojos aguados supo que no era buena señal y no era una pesadilla.

Se suponía que de todos el que estaba más débil era Derek por tener que curarse. Pero se levantó sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, más por voluntad que otra cosa.

Caminó hacia Scott mientras las imágenes de lo que pasó lo golpeaban, con cada paso sentía más rabia hacia Scott, su lobo estaba muy molesto y no le importaba que fuese un alfa verdadero.

Scott seguía sin prestarle atención, solo mirándose la mano ensangrentada, cuando Derek vio la mano, y reconoció el olor algo en su cabeza crujió.

Sin poder evitarlo y sin quererlo, sus ojos se volvieron de color azul eléctrico. Se había transformado en su forma beta y ahora corría hacia Scott tacleándolo.

Ambos lobos rodaron varios metros por la fuerza que había aplicado Derek en la tacleada, el lobo de Derek se sentía iracundo, no sabía explicar por qué, pero ahora eso no le importaba, solo quería golpear a ese otro adolescente al que tanto aprecio le tenía.

Derek se encontraba encima de Scott golpeándolo en la cara varias veces, (aguantándose las ganas de usar sus garras) hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, y eso era que Scott no se estaba defendiendo, estaba aceptando los golpes que le lanzaba Derek.

La parte racional de Derek tuvo que hacer acto de presencia para bajar el puño que tenía ensangrentado por golpear al chico, de otra forma lo podría matar si seguía así. Además sabía que en el fondo no era su culpa y estaba sufriendo, había sido influenciado por algo o alguien.

Los ojos de Derek volvieron a la normalidad, de ese color verde por el cual el castaño suspiraba.

Derek se levantó de Scott y le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

-¿ _Mejor_?- preguntó Scott aceptando la mano de Derek para subir.

- _Algo-_ le respondió Derek.

- _Lo siento, no sé que ocurrió-_ dijo el alfa

- _No deberías pedirme perdón a mí-_ le contestó el lobo con cara de pocos amigos.

Scott solo pudó asentir mientras sentía la rabia y la impotencia creciendo en el. Rabia contra su lobo por haber actuado como lo hizo e impotencia por no haber sido capaz de controlarlo, había lastimado a una de las personas mas importantes que tenía.

Los demás se habían quedado observando la escena sin intervenir en la pelea.

- _Tenemos que ir con Deaton, seguro él sabe qué nos pasó-_ dijo Scott

El ritmo del corazón de Derek comenzó a latir muy rápido dando a entender que algo le estaba pasando al lobo.

-¿ _Derek?-_ preguntó Isaac preocupado.

- _La última vez que vi a Stiles estaba por darle un ataque de pánico, y salió conduciendo a gran velocidad lejos de aquí-_ dijo el lobo comenzando a preocuparse por el castaño.

- _¿Crees que pudo haberle pasado algo?_ \- Preguntó alarmado Scott.

- _Oh vamos, es Stiles, no podría tener un accidente de auto, ama mucho a su bebe-_ dijo Liam en un intento de aminorar la carga que se estaba formando.

- _Vamos, escapó de nosotros como para morir en un accidente-_ dijo Malia con su incomoda sinceridad-.

-¿ _Lydia?-_ preguntó Derek al ver a la chica palidecer a pesar del lodo seco en su rostro.

 _\- ¿Y si el grito que lancé fue anunciando una muerte?-_ dijo la chica aterrada tapándose la boca. Siempre existe esa posibilidad.

Ante el oído de un ser humano normal se podría decir que todo el escenario se había quedado mudo. Pero para los lobos con super oído parecía una competencia de tambores por tantos latidos acelerados. Estaban oficialmente asustados.

Derek salió corriendo al bosque mientras se quitaba la ropa.

- _¿A dónde vas?-_ le gritó Scott.

- _Atravesar el bosque es más sencillo que conducirlo-_

Fue lo último que dijo Derek pues ya se había comenzado a transformar en forma de lobo completo.

Scott sabía que no podía igualar la velocidad del lobo transformado completamente, además, era más útil tenerlo en el bosque mientras el buscaba por la carretera por pistas del jeep, así que se encamino hacia su moto junto con Kira mientras los demás se metían en el carro de Liam.

- _Encuéntrenlo y por favor no dejen que los vea, no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar con él, avísenme si lo encuentran-_ dijo el alfa a sus betas mientras todos asintieron.

 

* * *

 

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos del lago, se encontraba el jeep del castaño estrellado contra un árbol escondido por los arbustos a unos metros de la carretera. El asiento del piloto tenía sangre ya seca del dueño, y la radio estaba sintonizada en la emisora de rock sonando “Bad Moon Rising”.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí. ;D me hacéis el día.


	5. ¿Qué has hecho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, aquí de nuevo, esta vez estoy muy feliz por traerles este capitulo, el cual es el más largo que he escrito, disculpen la tardanza pero ha sido fuerte escribir este capitulo, pero me reí, me sentí mal, me desesperé y luego me reí... :´D pero estoy bien (shora). Ahora sin más que decir DISFRUTADLO y no lo leáis tan rápido que me duelen los dedos. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Nota con Spoiler: lo que ocurre en el flashback es cronológicamente después que Stiles entendiera que se estaba enamorando de Derek. Cuando Derek estaba con la "amiguita" en el centro comercial.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**¿Qué has hecho?**

El bosque de Beacon Hills se encontraba en tétrica calma, ya había caído la noche dejando todo el follaje en completa oscuridad, no se podía distinguir casi nada, a excepción de una criatura que se fundía con las sombras moviéndose a gran velocidad entre los árboles.

Un Derek en forma de lobo corría esquivando los arboles más y más desesperado por no encontrar un indicio del paradero del chico. El lobo jadeaba, más por la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento que por cansancio, pues estaba seguro que podía seguir corriendo toda la noche si fuese necesario con tal de encontrar al castaño.

Sabía que tenía que calmarse, pues su plan de correr a la mitad del bosque hasta encontrar su aroma no estaba funcionando, la lluvia que había caído esa tarde le había borrado el rastro a Stiles.

Todo lo que el lobo podía oler en ese momento era tierra húmeda y la madera de los árboles que desprendían ese olor tan característico el cual al lobo le gustaba y le hacía sentir calmado… pero en ese momento odiaba ese olor, ese olor se estaba interponiendo entre él y Stiles.

Se detuvo un momento, no para recuperar aire, sino para poder concentrarse, y saber dónde exactamente estaba. Percatándose que no había nada vivo alrededor, se transformó en su forma humana para pensar detenidamente. Había corrido sin detenerse alrededor de 40 minutos y su lobo estaba tan desesperado intentando concentrarse en su oído y olfato que se había quedado sin saber a dónde iba.

Increíblemente se había perdido.

Derek estaba algo desconcertado porque su lobo se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña. Él se encontraba preocupado por lo que había pasado en el lago a los otros lobos y que casi matan a Stiles, pero su lobo, su lobo estaba más preocupado por el castaño que por cualquier otra cosa, parecía que poco le importaba el hecho que atacó a su alfa, y ahora, estaba a punto de tomar el control para volver a seguir corriendo.

Estaba empezando a sentir espasmos en todo el cuerpo, aquellos que siente cuándo se transforma en su forma animal completa, su lobo le pedía a gritos que hiciera algo y no se quedara parado ahí en pleno bosque.

 _-Cálmate-_ susurró para sí, pero esto solo hizo que el lobo se cabreara más y empezase tomar el control. – _Si seguimos corriendo sin saber a donde no lo encontraremos nunca-_ dijo mientras apretaba sus dientes que habían crecido. Como si su parte animal entendiera lo que quería decir, Derek sintió que se calmaba su instinto.

Estaba agradecido de que su lobo no fuese un cabezota como Stiles. Esto hizo sentir a Derek una punzada, no le gustaba nada la idea del pobre chico en pleno bosque empapado, temblando y en pleno ataque de pánico.

Rápidamente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con la intención de sacarse ese pensamiento del cerebro. No podía pensar en eso ahora.

Existía la posibilidad que el castaño haya podido llegar hasta su casa y que se encontrase a salvo con su padre. Pues sería lo más lógico buscar refugio en tu hogar cuando no sabías que hacer, Derek siempre lo había hecho cuando era pequeño, e incluso a veces visitaba las ruina de la mansión Hale cuando quería encontrar soluciones y meditar.

El lobo sabía que la mente del chico no actuaba de la manera más lógica a veces… O la mayoría de las veces,  pero, tenía que aferrarse a la esperanza de que se encontraba ahí. Tenía que tener algo en que centrarse. Y ese sería su indicio.

Esta vez, ya más decidido hacia donde ir comenzó a transformarse en su forma más rápida.

Una vez que sus patas delanteras tocaron el frio y húmedo suelo salió corriendo casi sin hacer ruido regresando por donde vino, era la mejor manera de saber dónde estaba, necesitaba ubicarse y no podía usar su olfato.

Pero el sonido del motor de un carro a unos cuantos kilómetros le indicó donde estaba la carretera. Agradeció internamente que ese carro estuviese pasando en ese momento en la desolada carretera, se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el camino.

Una vez que tocó el asfalto con sus patas, supo exactamente donde estaba, había llegado a los límites estatales de Beacon Hills.

Eso lo afirmaba el gran cartel que decía **Bienvenido a Beacon Hills.**

Derek estaba algo asombrado por el hecho que a su lobo le hubiese tomado tan poco tiempo lograr salir de la ciudad hasta ese punto.

Intuía que con esa forma podía llegar donde se encontraba la casa del castaño en muy poco tiempo.

Y como si el lobo en su interior hubiese podido leer lo que había pensado, comenzó a revolverse inquieto para poder correr hacia su nuevo destino.

La casa de su Stiles.

Derek corría en plena carretera a una velocidad vertiginosa, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto hubiera sabido que no se trataba de un lobo ordinario, ningún lobo corría así, el tamaño sobre natural y dejando al lado el detalle que sus ojos eran como un neón azul eléctrico, lo único que podría describir la transformación del lobo completo era Depredador.

Derek estaba atento a cualquier ruido por si escuchaba a Stiles pedir ayuda o a un carro que acercaba para poder esconderse él en el bosque y camuflajearse en las tinieblas que le brindaba la noche. Había dejado de concentrarse en su olfato porque ya se encontraba mareado de tanto olor a humedad y su cabeza no terminaba de recuperarse del todo del grito de la Banshee.

No quería meterse en el bosque pues ahora tenía la absurda preocupación de que si se metía mucho iba a volverse a perder, y ahora solo quería llegar a la casa de los Stilinski. Sin distracciones de por medio.

Cuando iba por una curva pudo escuchar algo, una radio que provenía del bosque, a tan solo unos metros de la carretera, sin embargo el lobo solo quería llegar a la casa de Stiles y siguió corriendo hacia la carretera.

 _-“Seguramente son unos adolescentes que quieren usar el bosque de hotel”-_  pensó el lobo cuando ya había dejado el sonido alrededor de un kilómetro de distancia.

El lobo todavía podía escuchar la música de la radio sonar. Pero un ruido entrecortado provenía del aparato, luego se calmó y volvía la voz del cantante, pero esta vez era un ruido gracioso y curioso porque se escuchaba como si estuviese alterando las voces a unas voces agudas, como si de unas caricaturas se tratase.

-“ _Estúpidos adolescentes y su estúpida música contemporánea”-_ pensó el lobo mientras estaba a punto de dejar de escuchar el ruido debido a que cada vez estaba más lejos, y más cerca la casa del castaño.

Pero algo le vino a la mente como si le fuese ese estímulo conocido. El extraño sonido, y la distorsión de la voz, él ya había escuchado eso antes.

 

+Comienzo del Flashback+

Derek se encontraba  en los restos de la mansión Hale dándole órdenes a sus betas de como entrenar su control, pues se iba a ser luna llena en dos días y era necesario ser precavido, de repente pudo oler a Stiles muy enojado llegando en su jeep.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ le gruñó el alfa en aquel entonces cuando lo vio lo suficiente cerca para que el humano fuese capaz de escucharlo. Quería dejarle en claro que su presencia no era grata para el lobo.

Sin embargo parecía que Stiles no estaba acojonado por el gruñido del alfa. Pues para sorpresa de Derek no reaccionó como usualmente debería responder alguien cuando se le dice entre líneas que no era bien recibido.

- _Hola a ti también sourwolf-_ le respondió el castaño apretando los dientes.

Scott quien se encontraba entrenando se acercó a su amigo preocupado por su seguridad, pues estaba hablándole a un alfa de mala manera y lo había llamado sourwolf frente a todo su manada, reaccionó rápidamente y lo interceptó antes de que el castaño llegara a plantarse frente a Derek quien se encontraba varios metros de distancia y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y cara de quien mira a un insecto.

- _Hey hermano, cálmate-_ le dijo mientras lo sujetaba y trataba que lo mirara, pero Stiles estaba que echaba chispas y le mantenía la mirada estoicamente a Derek quien no se sentía intimidado por la forma en como lo estaba viendo el castaño.

- _Suéltame Scotty que mi problema es con el chucho este-_ le dijo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

 _-¿Estás loco Stiles?-_ le dijo Scott algo alarmado, pues, buscarle pelea a un alfa frente a su manada de la cual pertenecía Scott no era una buena idea. - _¿Quieres morir?-._

 _-¡Joder Scott que me sueltes!-_ intentaba forcejear el castaño para que lo dejara pasar.

 _-No, no voy a llegarle a tu papá con tus restos después de que Derek te haga papilla, me matará y me encerrará por no haberte protegido, si no me mata Derek por intentar protegerte-_ le dijo Scott.

Boyd, Erica e Isaac detuvieron el entrenamiento al escuchar la pelea entre Stiles-Derek y Stiles-Scott. Miraban con las cejas en alto y divertidos por las agallas del humano al enfrentar al lobo mayor.

– _Él tiene que pagármelas… ¡pagarme literalmente!-_ le dijo el castaño.

- _¿De qué estás hablando?-_ preguntó Scott confundido.

Derek por su parte se estaba cansado de que el castaño estuviese ahí gritando, él no lo había invitado, el chico no era parte de su manada y aun así siempre se las arreglaba para entrometerse y joderle la paciencia y para colmo interrumpía una actividad de la manada.

- _Déjalo Scott-_ dijo mirando al castaño fijamente.

 _-¡Pero vas a matarlo!-_ dijo el latino mirando con horror a Derek.

 _-Prometo no hacerlo-_ dijo Derek mirando altivamente al castaño.

\- _¿!Qué!? No señor, sabes que no lo lograrás, es normal cuando se trata de él, a veces yo quiero matarlo, su padre a veces quiere matarlo, pero no lo hacemos porque lo amamos-_ dijo Scott pasando de Stiles por completo

 _-Scotty, amigo –_ le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa, y parecía que estaba más calmado pero su olor delataba que no, había dejado de mirar al alfa gruñón para mirar a su amigo quien aún lo sujetaba por los brazos. –¡ _NO ME AYUDAS!-_ le gritó en el oído mientras Scott se tapaba adolorido su oreja.

 _-¿Ves?-_ Dijo Scott aguantando las ganas de darle una colleja al castaño, el no veía que el solo quería salvarlo de una muerte dolorosa y triste, una que Derek le daría si los dejaba solos.

Los miembros de la manada estaba aguantando como podían las ganas de reír ante la escena, incluso Boyd parecía divertido por la situación tan sub-real que estaban viendo.

Derek sintió que un gran dolor de cabeza se acercaba, solo quería poner fin de una buena vez a la absurda situación de un enclenque amenazándolo frente toda su manada e interrumpiendo su sesión de entrenamiento.

- _Scott, ve a entrenar con los otros-_ dijo tajante el alfa con los ojos brillando en rojo carmesí, dejando en claro que no había repudio que valga contra esa orden.

Scott miraba a Derek y a Stiles varias veces sin saber qué hacer, estaba claro que desobedecer esa orden significaría rebelión y por ende sería expulsado de la manada. Y si dejaba a Stiles a merced de Derek quién sabe que le podría hacer.

Estaba claro que iba a tener que dejar la manada porque no podía dejar a su hermano morir.

Stiles pareció leer los pensamiento del latino, así le apretó el brazo en señal de que apoyo.

- _No me va a matar, sabemos que no es así-_ le dijo el castaño. – _en el fondo, muy pero muy en el fondo sin sigues excavando y llegas a china  es un buen chico, como Balto*-_

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Derek para actuar, caminó dos pasos hacia el chico y lo agarro “guiándolo” (arrastrándolo) hacia la salida.

- _A entrenar-_ les ordenó a todos mientras salía con el chico colgando de un brazo.

Sin embargo la manada entera (Scott incluido) se asomó a “escondidas” para poder ver mejor la acción, no tenían problemas para oír. Scott miraba preocupado.

Derek se dirija afuera escoltando “amablemente” al castaño hasta su jeep, a ver si así entendiera la indirecta de que se fuera de ahí. El castaño inútilmente se retorcía intentando soltarse del agarre del lobo.

 _-“no tengo vida como un escapista profesional, necesito aprender a soltarme de agarres de criaturas mitológicas, esto es penoso, primero Scott y luego Derek, buscaré videos tutoriales en Youtube sobre eso”-_ pensaba el castaño mientras era arrastrado afuera

- _Ya me puedes soltar, ¿Sabes que los humanos podemos caminar solos después de los nueve meses? Pues ¿Qué crees? Yo tengo 17 años y sé caminar, no como los perros que puedes caminar casi de inmediato, ciegos pero caminan-._

 _-¿Puedes callarte de una buena vez?-_ le rugió el lobo al chico, quien solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

- _Joder, ya estamos afuera, ya puedes soltarme, ¿O es que acaso me vas a meter en el carro y pisar el acelerador por mí?-_ la idea del hombre lobo manoseando a Stiles para meterlo en ese pequeño espacio provocó un escalofrío en el menor. _–“Concéntrate  imbécil, has venido a aquí para reclamar y hacerte sonar, ¡no para soltar excitarte por su cuerpo!,”-_ pensó el castaño intentando disimular su cambio tan repentino.

Cambio que no pasó inadvertido para el lobo, pudo oler algo de excitación, pero decidió ignorarlo. –“ _¿Qué clase de pensamientos tiene el imbécil este?”-_ pensó el lobo, al fin y al cabo el chico era un adolescente hormonado que pensaba solo en sexo y dejar de ser virgen.

Algo en el interior de Derek se despertó, como si ese pensamiento lo hubiese escuchado su parte animal y ahora pareciera “interesado” en el chico salido.

 Sus ojos cambiaron de color a rojo en una fracción de segundo, pero logró controlarlo y volverlos a la normalidad antes de que el castaño se diese cuenta.

Derek estaba asustándose por perder el control y que su lobo hiciese algo estúpido, no daño a Stiles, pero definitivamente quería hacerle algo al chico de lunares y Derek no quería saber qué. Sí, definitivamente la luna llena lo estaba empezando a afectar.

 Sabía que la forma más rápida de sacar al castaño de ahí y que volviera su paz era escuchar lo que el castaño quería reclamar, pues empujarlo, amenazarlo, gruñirle y estamparlo contra la pared no parecía funcionar en él, era como una patada en las bol…

-“ _estamparlo_ ”- escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza para prestarle atención al chico y así, se terminara de ir. – _Habla-_ le dijo mientras lo soltaba frente al jeep y se cruzaba de brazos esperando una razón coherente.

Stiles no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta “¿Victoria?”, pues se había esperado más amenazas, golpes, empujones y estampadas contra superficies, se sintió algo decepcionado por no haber de lo último mencionado. Estaba con la boca abierta, por primera vez su mente se había quedado en blanco, podría contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en la que el chico se había quedado en blanco a lo largo de su vida.

El lobo por su parte comenzaba a impacientarse más por la cara de tarado que tenía el menor en ese momento. –“ _ahora resulta que no habla”-._

-¡ _STILES!-_ le dijo en voz alta para que le dijera de una buena vez por qué había ido a molestarlo.

El llamado funcionó, pues Stiles había salido de su congelamiento mental y empezó a recordar el por qué estaba ahí, así que sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de su jeep y se dirigió a su amado bebe.

Derek miró atónito la escena ¿El chico había hecho semejante escándalo y ahora que lo iba a escuchar se iba a ir? Pensó seriamente en arrancarle la garganta con los dientes.

- _¿Qué esperas?-_ Le dijo el castaño desde su carro, no había encendido el carro y la puerta estaba abierta.

Derek solo pudo levantar una ceja mirando hieráticamente al castaño.

-¿ _Te vas a montar o no?-_

_-…-_

_-¡Derek! Deja de perder el tiempo y sube-_ exclamó el chico.

 _-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que dar un paseo contigo-_ le soltó el loco con pose chulesca mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al castaño. – _Lárgate-_ dijo mientras daba la vuelta dispuesto a continuar con el entrenamiento

- _No quiero que pasees conmigo-_ dijo escandalizado el castaño con las orejas hirviendo. – _Te aseguro que no nos moveremos de aquí y solo será un momento-_

Derek lo meditó un momento y suspiro llenándose de paciencia para prepararse a cualquiera que fuera la estupidez del humano, porque aunque no sabía de qué se trataba lo que quería el humano estaba seguro que sería una estupidez.

 _-Sí es alguna estupidez yo…-_ iba a amenazar el lobo al chico pero este lo interrumpió.

- _Sí, sí, lo sé, me arrancaras la garganta con tus dientes-_ dijo volteando los ojos. – _Deberías buscar más amenazas, esa es muy buena, pero, ya la has usado mucho conmigo-_

 _-Stileeees-_ le advirtió el lobo frunciendo aún las cejas.

- _OK, OK-_ dijo con las manos en señal de paz.

Derek se montó en el asiento del copiloto, esperando a que todo aquello tuviese sentido, su lobo estaba algo inquieto.

_-“definitivamente la luna está comenzando a afectarme”-_

Ante la mirada tan penetrante que le lanzaba el lobo, Stiles tragó grueso algo nervioso por el lobo que se encontraba ahí. Llevó su al equipo de sonido y puso la primera estación que sonaba.

Derek solo pudo levantar una ceja - _¿Qué diablos significa esto?, dime que no armaste una pataleta para que me pusiera a escuchar música contigo-_

 _-¿Qué? ¡No! Escucha-_ le dijo el castaño mientras le pedía al lobo que hiciese silencio.

 

Se podía decir que había calma dentro del carro, pues solo se escuchaba la canción en la radio y los dos hombres estaban sentados en silencio.

Derek estaba sin entender exactamente lo que el castaño quería, giró la cabeza para pedirle que le explicara. Pero el castaño parecía ido, le pareció extraño pero se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando detenidamente canción. Así que se detuvo a prestarle atención

**_So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention, do you?_ **

_(Así que miro hacia tu dirección, pero no me pones atención ¿no es así?)_

**_I know you don’t listen to me, ‘cause you say you see straight through me, don’t you?_ **

_(Sé que no me escuchas, porque dices que ves directamente a través de mi ¿No es así?)_

**_But on and on, from the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep I’ll be there by your side._ **

( _Pero una y otra vez, desde el momento en el que despierto hasta el momento que duermo estaré ahí a tu lado)_

**_Just you try and stop me, I´ll be waiting in line, just to see if care._ **

( _Solo trata y detenme, estaré esperando en la distancia, solo para ver si te importo)_

**_Oh. Did you want me to change? Well, I’d change for good._ **

_(Oh, ¿querías que cambiara? Bien, cambiaré para bien.)_

**_And I want you to know that you’ll always get your way._ ** **_I wanted to say._ **

_(Y quiero que sepas, que siempre te saldrás con la tuya. Lo quería decir…)_

**_Don´t you shiver?_ **

_(¿No te hace temblar?)_

**_Shiver_ **

_(Temblar)_

**_Sing it loud and clear_ **

_(Cántalo claro y fuerte)_

**_I´ll always be waiting for you_ **

_(Siempre estaré esperando por ti)_

**_So you know how much I need you, but you never even see me, do you?_ **

_(¿Así que sabes cuánto te necesito?, pero ni siquiera me ves ¿no es así?)_

**_And is this my final chance of getting you?_ **

_(Y ¿es esta mi última oportunidad para ganarte?)_

Derek estaba concentrado escuchando la canción cuando una mano cambió de repente la canción, Stiles estaba sintonizando otra emisora, una donde estaba un locutor hablando sobre política.

- _Disculpa, últimamente estoy más distraído que de costumbre, tal vez necesite aumentar la dosis de Adrerall-_ dijo seriamente el castaño.

- _… no pasa nada-_ le respondió Derek saliendo de trance, en el fondo quería terminar de escuchar la canción que había dejado tan pensativo al muchacho, ok, él siempre pensaba, pero ahora se había prácticamente enmudecido.

Stiles ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta una vez más que a la vida le encantaba burlarse en su cara pues la canción que estaba sonando no era otra más que “Shiver” de Coldplay y le había afectado un poco la letra. –“ _Genial, la canción de los Friendzones, él ni siquiera me considera su amigo”_ \- pensó Stiles.

Derek sintió el cambio de latido del corazón del chico y se puso serio, iba a preguntar qué coño le pasaba pero de repente la voz del hombre en la radio empezó a entrecortarse. La radio estaba dañada.

Eso fue el impulso necesario para sacar a Stiles de su estado y volverlo a traer a la pelea. – _Me has dañado la radio, tú con tu salvajismo-_ dijo regresando (o cambiando) a el tema mientras fruncía las cejas.

Derek empezaba a levantar la ceja. -¿ _Qué_?- preguntó cruzando de brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada al castaño.

- _Ya me escuchaste, no hay nada más que decir sobre eso, la has roto y ahora debo mandarla a arreglar. Así que, desembolsa porque el técnico no me va a cobrar nada barato-_ dijo esto último mientras le tendía la mano en señal de estar esperando el dinero.

_-¿Estás de broma no?-_

_-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?-_ Le respondió el castaño con los labios finamente apretado.

- _Y ¿cuándo la partí?, si se puede saber, te recuerdo que casi no me he montado en esta hojalata-_ preguntó Derek mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz en un gesto de cansancio, obviamente más mental que físico.

-¡ _Retráctate!-_ le ordenó el castaño mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Derek solo pudo cruzarse de brazos en señal que no iba a hacer lo que un niño inmaduro quisiera.

 _-No me has respondido-_ le gruño perdiendo la paciencia.

Stiles sintió que su cara hervía por tener que responder cuando el lobo partió su apreciado bebe, sobre todo porque sabía que los chuchos metiches estaban de averiguadores escuchando.

- _Cuando me g…-_ respondió en un susurro cruzando los dedos para que los lobos cotillas no hubiesen escuchado.

- _Dilo claramente Stiles-_ le dijo Derek mientras lo miraba como si él fuese un estúpido, porque el problema no era de escuchar sino de dicción lo único que escuchaba eran sonidos incoherentes y no palabras.

- _Cuando me golpeaste con el volante-_ dijo entre dientes lentamente mirando a los ojos a un Derek bastante sorprendido.

 _-¿Cuando te golpeé con el volante?- repitió en forma interrogante_  mientras alzaba una ceja.

- _Deja de repetirlo_ \- dijo Stiles, se sentía bastante humillado ahora, primero por la estúpida dedicatoria sin intención que  le había hecho al lobo y ahora todos en la manada sabía que había sido golpeado en su propio bebe, corrección, con su propio bebe.

– _Te golpeé con el volante y rompí tu radio, claro muy lógico-_ dijo irónicamente Derek.

- _Di lo que quieras, pero desde ese golpe mi radio comenzó a ponerse así por intervalos de tiempo, tal vez por la onda del golpe le aflojaste algo adentro, por cierto, gracias por el chichón-._ Dijo mientras se frotaba la frente.

Derek dejo caer su frente en el tablero de la guantera en un gesto de exasperación. – _Le prometí a Scott no hacerte daño-_ dijo en esa posición con los ojos cerrado respirando profundamente, se estaba llenando del olor del castaño.

- _Bueno, técnicamente has prometido no matarme, hacerme daño es algo más abierto, eso es a lo que yo llamo un vacío legal-_ Repuso el castaño.

Derek levantó la cabeza con una media sonrisa que hizo tragar grueso a Stiles.

- _Buen punto-_ dijo y acto seguido volvió a estampar la frente del castaño contra el volante.

El ruido del golpe lo pudieron escuchar los betas, quienes no se habían perdido ni un detalle de lo ocurrido. Érica solo pudo taparse la boca ante el ruido mientras Isaac, y Scott miraban asombrados con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Boyd era el único que parecía divertido por la situación.

 _-Eso fue por llamarme Balto-_ le agregó con media sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara perpleja del muchacho  quien se tocaba la parte roja de su frente para comprobar que efectivamente había sido golpeado y no fue una alucinación, parecía que no sabía que acababa de pasar.

Stiles estaba a punto de lanzarle al lobo todos los improperios que se le ocurriese por su cabeza (los cuales eran muchos) cuando algo lo interrumpió.

El locutor de la radio ahora empezaba a hablar con tono de voz agudo como si de un programa de alteración de voces se tratase.

Stiles y Derek miraron perplejos el pobre aparatito que parecía toser por momentos y comenzaba sonar con las voces “animadas”. Stiles cambió de emisora para comprobar si se tratase de algún extraño programa radial, pero no, en la siguiente, y en la siguiente se escuchaban con voces bastantes agudas.

 _-¿Qué has hecho?-_  dijo el castaño con horror mirando al aparato.

Derek estaba sorprendido, al parecer el castaño tenía razón y había sido culpa suya que la radio estuviese dañada. Pero eso solo hizo querer ganar esa batalla, el humano siempre resultaba tener la razón y eso le molestaba.

 _-Es como si estuviese escuchando a Alvin y las ardillas-_ soltó el castaño mirando su aparato.

 _-Ahora suena acorde a tu personalidad-_ dijo algo divertido por la mirada que le mandó el castaño a su pobre radio. –¿ _Quieres que te reparé algo más?-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

- _Bajate_ \- le soltó con rabia el chico. – _Y la próxima vez que te vea en la calle, corre, porque intentaremos pasarte por encima yo y mi bebe-_ dijo mientras acariciaba el volante.

Al parecer justo en ese momento cuando Stiles estaba acariciando su auto, la radio comenzó a sonar normalmente. El castaño soltó un sonido de felicidad por su recuperación y le hablo al volante – _Tranquilo bebe, vámonos ya, no necesitamos a este lobo estúpido ni su dinero cochino. Con esa manía de quitarse la camisa cada dos por tres no me sorprendería que sea un dinero mal ganado-_ dijo ignorando al lobo quien solo rodeó los ojos y salió del carro en dirección a la mansión.

La manada de Derek estaba aguantando las ganas de reír ante el comentario del castaño, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelinegro, pero ya se las descobraría por desobedecer una orden directa de su alfa.

 _-Y por cierto-_ le dijo el castaño cuando Derek estaba entrando a la mansión con la intención de continuar su entrenamiento. – _Balto te queda grande, te mereces algo más acorde como “pulgoso el perro_ ”- le soltó mientras encendía su coche.

La manada no pudo más y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas por el último comentario de Stiles. Incluso Boyd.

Derek se había volteado con los ojos rojos y mirando con una tétrica sonrisa a Stiles – _repite eso- le retó,_ pero era tarde porque el coche del castaño se encontraba acelerando para salir pirando de ahí.

- _Estúpido chucho-_ dijo Stiles mientras con cariño subía el volumen a su recién recuperada radio.

- _Estúpido niño-_ respondió Derek sabiendo que el chico no podía escuchar.

Cuando volvió le dijo a todos que tenían que correr por el bosque 2 horas por estar de cotillas, y después tenían que entrenar en combate. Todos los ahí presentes protestaron pues estaban a punto de terminar el entrenamiento por hoy.

Cuando salieron todos a correr al bosque excepto Derek quien se quedó con brazos cruzados vigilándolos, no pudo evitar media sonrisa por recordar lo que acababa de pasar con el humano.

+Fin del Flashback+

Un segundo le tomó a Derek cambiar hacia la dirección contraria a toda velocidad, ese era el sonido de la radio de Stiles.

Stiles estaba cerca.

Corrió a toda la velocidad que le era posible para regresar esos metros que había recorrido desde donde escuchó el ruido.

El sonido de un locutor se hacía más y más fuerte. Estaba cerca del auto. Sin pensarlo se metió en la parte del bosque dónde provenía el sonido de la radio.

Cuando pudo ver el vehículo, sintió que su corazón iba a explotar, no podía escuchar un latido adentro del auto.

No quería pensar en eso.

- _“El bebé de Stiles está destruido”-_ pensaba con un nudo en la garganta el lobo. Con cuidado se acercó y mientras pasos daba más sentía que su corazón saldría del pecho. Solo cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia sintió el olor que había captado en la mano de Scott hace unas horas. El olor a la sangre de Stiles.

Se transformó en su forma humana sin importarle estar denudo en el frio bosque o que alguien estuviese alrededor.

Se obligó a terminar de dar los pasos para comprobar que Stiles no estaba ahí, el olor a sangre lo había atemorizado y no quería seguir oliendo por lo que estaba ahora aguantando la respiración mientras se acercaba.

Cuando su mano temblorosa abrió la puerta del piloto soltó el aire contenido. Una parte estaba feliz de no haberse encontrado a Stiles muerto ahí, pero la otra estaba aterrada, el asiento y gran parte del suelo estaba lleno de la sangre del humano.

Intento captar inútilmente el rastro del chico pero no podía, no había rastro que seguir, era como si su olor se hubiese evaporado y solamente estuviese el carro. No era posible.

Derek se sentía frustrado, estaba como al principio; no, estaba peor, porque ahora sabía que el chico había sufrido un accidente y perdió una cantidad importante de sangre, sin contar que no sabía que tan profunda ni donde había sido la herida.

Derek solo pudo caer de rodillas desesperado, su lobo se encontraba también así, solo pudo mirar al cielo con los ojos aguado y rezar a cualquier ser que estuviese escuchando  para que el castaño estuviese bien.

Incluso a Cthulhu si fuese necesario.

 

* * *

 

En la oscuridad y silencio del bosque se escuchó un aullido cargado de desesperación de un lobo pidiendo a gritos alguna pista, o que cierto chico hiperactivo diese señales de vida.

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque fue difícil, este es el capítulo que más me ha gustado escribir (sé que suena mal) pero me he conectado con este capitulo más que con los otros, creo que fue por estar escuchando música cuando lo escribí. Nuevamente Gracias por leer chicos, estoy agradecido de verdad por prestarle atención a mi historia. No duden en preguntar si les confunde algo, estoy en proceso de mejorar la narrativa y no dejar cabos sueltos.
> 
> P.D hablando de cabos sueltos, sé que dije que en este capitulo explicaba más lo de Isaac,su regreso y otras cosas, pero, me pareció un capitulo muy extenso si lo colocaba eso ahí. En el próximo lo cuento (palabra de honor).
> 
> Chau.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el capitulo recién salido de mi teclado caliente, esta vez no he podido aguantar la tentación y publicarlo sin verlo adecuadamente 8 veces para revisión de errores ortográficos, (ni este, ni ninguno).
> 
>  
> 
> Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo. ;D

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Bella Brillante.**

Scott se encontraba en su motocicleta junto con la kitsune rumbo a la casa de Stiles, mientras que Liam, Malia, Isaac y Lydia fueron hacia la otra dirección de la carretera para así, cubrir más espacio. Scott iba atento todo el camino por si sentía o escuchaba algo que tuviese que ver con su amigo, pero nada… no había ningún tipo de rastro, gracias a la lluvia es como si Stiles jamás hubiese no pasado por esa carretera.

Ya se había lavado la mano que estaba manchada con la sangre de su mejor amigo, pero el olor seguía ahí, indeleble. La culpa lo carcomía, una voz en su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que lo que estaba sucediendo era solamente su culpa, culpa de su lobo por haber actuado de esa forma y culpa de su parte humana por no haber sido capaz de controlarlo.

-“ _Si no hubiese sido por Derek y Lydia yo…”-_ incapaz de completar ese pensamiento el alfa, tragó grueso.

Al parecer la kitsune pudo sentir los pensamientos de su pareja y trató de consolarlo dándole un apretón para hacerle saber que no estaba solo en esto, ella también se encontraba con culpa pero no podía ser débil ahora, necesitaba ser un soporte para Scott porque seguramente estaría peor que ella.

Antes de llegar a la casa de los Stilinski, Scott intentó captar algún latido proveniente de la casa, pero al no escuchar absolutamente nada en la casa supo que no había nadie en la casa.

La cara que tuvo Scott cuando llegó al frente de la casa de su mejor amigo fue de total desconcierto, pues no había escuchado a nadie y ahora estaba claro que se había equivocado, el carro del sheriff estaba estacionado al frente de la casa, y en el cuarto del adolescente se podía ver que la luz estaba encendida.

Se preguntó si sus sentidos o poderes de hombre lobo estaban comenzando a fallar, pero de ser así no podría escuchar el corazón de la asiática a su lado tan claramente, así como los sonidos que estaban haciendo el vecindario los cuales también podía escuchar con claridad. Algo se le estaba escapando al alfa y tenía que averiguar qué.

Deduciendo que Stiles no se encontraba adentro, caminó junto con Kira hacia la puerta con la intención de preguntarle al sheriff si había sabido algo de su hijo, pues ya estaba preocupado por el paradero del castaño.

Pero, al parecer Scott no había pensado muy bien lo que estaba por hacer, pues no se había planteado tener que decirle al sheriff lo que había ocurrido; además, ¿cómo le explicabas al hombre que había sido como un padre para ti que intentaste matar a su hijo, a aquel que era como tu hermano? Y sin contar que lo había logrado alcanzar, porque el olor seguía ahí, en las fosas nasales del lobo recordándole, que por más que intentaba respirar por la boca no lograba sacarlo de su sistema.

Estaba aterrado, hecho que en un alfa seria vergonzoso, pero ahora estaba ahí temblando en el umbral de la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo, no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente para hacerle cara al Sheriff y tampoco sabía si podría mirar ojos del castaño después de lo sucedido. Incluso su lobo se encontraba apenado algo asustado.

- _Tenemos que hacerlo-_ le dijo la kitsune a su espalda, sabiendo por todo lo que el chico estaba pasando en ese momento. – _Mientras más temprano lo encontremos será mejor-_ musitó la chica acariciándole la espalda del lobo que seguía inmóvil frente a la puerta.

Scott solo pudo asentir intentando encontrar las fuerzas para encarar a sus errores.

Kira tomó esto como un permiso y entrelazando los dedos del lobo con los suyos propios tocó el timbre. Pero ambos jóvenes pensaron que no funcionaba, así que volvieron a tocar, otra vez y otra vez.

No hubo sonido. En ningún momento.

Scott puso un gesto desconcertado ante la falta ruido en la casa, pues ahora que se daba cuenta no podía captar ningún ruido adentro, solamente podía oler al Sheriff.

Definitivamente algo se le estaba escapando al alfa.

Pero esto dejó de ser importante cuando el sheriff abrió la puerta con el cejo fruncido en señal de enojo.

- _Joder, ¿se puede saber qué ocurre?-_ fue lo primero que dijo el sheriff antes de darse cuenta de quien se trataba. - _¿Scott?, Stiles no está en casa, pensé que estaba con ustedes en el lago._

El sheriff no tardó mucho en ver la cara de preocupación, más el mutismo de los dos jóvenes ahí presente y recordar la forma en como habían tocado el timbre para empezar reaccionar y encender las alarmas de precaución, no por nada era el sheriff de Beacon Hills.

- _Scott-_ dijo sin rastro del tono que había usado anteriormente cambiando a uno de seriedad absoluta. - _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Stiles?-_ preguntó empezando a temerse lo peor.

 _-Verá, es por eso que estamos aquí-_ comenzó a explicar Kira pero eso era el trabajo de Scott, pues él había sido el principal culpable, por él su manada lo siguió a atacar a Stiles.

- _Huyó y ahora no sabemos dónde está-_ dijo Scott dejando de darle vueltas al asunto. – _Por eso hemos venido hasta aquí… para ver si usted ha sabido algo de Stiles-._

El sheriff se relajó – _Así que ha sido eso, no me digas que pelearon-_ le dijo en tono severo pero sin preocupación por el castaño, pues era algo normal pelear con tu mejor amigo en esa etapa de la vida. – _escucha Scott puede que mi hijo sea un cabeza sin filtro y a veces quieres ahorcarlo, pero es un buen chico Scott y te aprecia más que a cualquier otra persona, seguro que por lo que sea que pelearon no vale la pena-_ dijo Noah* en tono de consuelo.

Pero estas palabras no tuvieron la reacción que esperaba el padre de Stiles, porque Scott ahora tenía los ojos aguados y mantenía los labios finamente apretados. La chica por su parte empezaba respirar con dificultad anunciando que se pondría a llorar muy pronto.

- _Eh, eh, no lo dije para que llorarán, más bien entren y tómense algo caliente mientras esperamos a Stiles. Seguramente esté dando vueltas en su jeep, pero olvido ponerle combustible y supongo que no tardará mucho en regr…-_

 _-No lo entiende-_ dijo Scott interrumpiendo el vano intento de consuelo por parte del Sheriff – _Stiles está en peligro-._

Noah lo miró con las cejas levantadas por el tono tan sombrío con la que el adolescente le había hablado. Se hizo a un lado de la puerta de su casa dándole a entender a los jóvenes ahí, que entraran.

Entonces el Sheriff se dio cuenta de la pinta que tenían los dos jóvenes en ese momento, parecían que se hubiesen revolcado en una cochinera.

Sus alarmas comenzaron a encenderse nuevamente diciendo que esto no se trataba de una simple riña de adolescente.

Ya estando en la sala, ninguno de los tres ahí presente se sentaron en los muebles. El sheriff no perdió tiempo y se cruzó de brazos – _¿Qué está ocurriendo Scott? ¿Cómo es eso que Stiles está en peligro si estaba contigo?-_ preguntó severamente esperando la respuesta lo más pronto posible.

- _Sheriff, perdemos tiempo valioso, necesitamos una pista de donde pueda estar Stiles porque está herido, no sé qué tan profundo o grave, pero si sé que ha salido con a punto de pleno ataque de pánico en su carro y noso…-_

 _-¡¿Él está conduciendo con una ataque de pánico?! Y ¿Por qué le dio el ataque de pánico? Y ¿Cómo es posible que haya resultado herido estando contigo? ¿Qué los atacó?-_ dijo empezando a entrar en pánico viendo, ahora el lodo tenía más sentido. El sheriff comenzó a suponer que algo los había atacado, dejando a los adolescente de esa forma y causado la huida del castaño herido y aterrado.

Lo que no cuadraba en la historia era que su Stiles no era de los que dejaba solo a sus amigos, era a veces un cobarde pero cuando se trataba de defender a alguien más, demostraba sus agallas.

- _Fui yo-_ musitó el chico apenado mirando al suelo en un intento de sentirse menos expuesto a la mirada que le estaba ofreciendo el mayor de los Stilinski.

- _Fuimos nosotros-_ intentó aclarar la kitsune, pero se arrepintió de haber intervenido en el momento en que la mirada que tenía el sheriff cayó sobre ella sintiendo como si de un rayo se tratase.

- _¿Qué?-_ solo pudo atinar a decir el Sheriff mientras intentaba sentarse porque sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir furioso.

Scott estaba preocupado por el corazón del Sheriff, aquel que su amigo siempre trataba de mantener sano y ahora él era el causante de su descontrolado ritmo.

Pasaron los minutos en los que Scott solo podía escuchar el acelerado ritmo del corazón del sheriff en su cabeza junto a una voz que solo repetía **“Tu culpa”**. Un mensaje corto pero que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

- _Scott, vas a tener que explicarme detalle a detalle lo que ha sucedido, para así poder entender-_ dijo con el tono de voz más sombrío que Scott había escuchado en toda su vida. – _Porque te juro que si no lo haces, te mueres tú o me muero yo-._

Scott no quería perder el tiempo, pero entendía la posición del padre de Stiles, estaba preocupado por su hijo y él le había soltado todo la situación alarmante de golpe. Así que respirando profundamente asintió comenzando a relatar con lujo de detalles todo lo que podía recordar.

Cuando terminó de narrarle toda la situación al sheriff hasta la parte en donde habían llegado a la casa Stilinski la sala quedó en un silencio absoluto.

- _Entonces tu no atacaste a mi hijo, fue tu lobo-_ el sheriff fue el que rompió el tenso silencio.

- _Algo así, mi parte lobuna quiere demasiado a Stiles, pero no sé qué pasó, de repente estábamos riendo y luego… sentí que algo andaba mal con Stiles y vi esa silueta extraña encima de él, comencé a sentir temor, como si debiera atacar primero antes que nos matara a todos-._

_-Y Derek lo defendió, ¿no es así?-_

Scott asintió – _por alguna razón no se vio afectado por lo que sea que estaba pasando, de hecho pareció intuirlo antes que Isaac atacará Stiles-_

El sheriff se sintió afortunado por no haber metido en la cárcel al lobo cuando lo tuvo detenido. Debería agradecerle infinitamente por salvar a su hijo. Porque estaba vivo, estaba claro que Stiles no había muerto, no señor.

- _Y Lydia-_ corrigió el hombre mayor.

- _Lydia es una banshee y no sabemos si eso la hace invulnerable a lo que sea que pasó-_ dijo Kira quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

- _Bien-_ fue todo lo que dijo el sheriff mientras se levantaba salía de la sala, hacia la parte de arriba de la casa dejando a los adolescentes solos.

Scott estaba algo nervioso, pensaba que el sheriff regresaría con su revolver para descargarlo en su cuerpo, después de todo, sentía que lo merecía. Ya cuando escuchó al sheriff bajar con las escaleras y cargando a su arma cerró los ojos esperando su destino, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

 _-¿Scott?-_ preguntó el sheriff viéndolo al joven, quien tenía los ojos apretados y con cara de esperar un golpe o algo. - _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó alarmado el hombre mientras su corazón volvía a latir rápidamente _-¿Estás volviendo a perder el control?-._

Scott ante el tono de preocupación del Sheriff abrió un ojo para poder ver que ocurría, pero la cara del sheriff era de duda, no tenía su arma apuntándolo como pensó. –¿ _No va a dispararme?-_ pregunto con duda en su voz sin quitar el gesto que tenía.

Rodó los ojos por las ocurrencias del pelinegro, tanto tiempo con su hijo lo estaba transformando en él. – _Scott, no voy a disparate, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que algo los controló o los alteró-_ dijo relajando un poco su expresión.

- _Pero yo… lo lastimé, no recuerdo cómo, pensé que Lydia me había detenido a tiempo antes de lo tocara pero cuando me desperté…-_ empezó a hiperventilar, pues sentía que iba a llorar, no merecía la confianza que el sheriff le había otorgado.

Poniendo las manos sobre los hombros del lobo y le dijo en un tono tranquilizador – _contéstame sinceramente Scott, ¿desde cuándo tú y Stiles son mejores amigos?-._

Scott lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido por el gesto y la pregunta.

Y la verdad no recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Stiles, siempre habían estado juntos; como uña y mugre, no recordaba su infancia sin Stiles.

 _-No lo sé señor, creo que desde siempre-_ respondió sinceramente el alfa.

- _Y cuando estuvo poseído por el nosequesune y te dijeron que no había forma de salvarlo. ¿Te diste por vencido en ese entonces?-._

 _-Nogitsune-_ intentó corregir la asiática, pero se arrepintió, no era el momento – _No importa-._

_-No- respondió Scott_

_-¿Serias capaz de atacar a Stiles conscientemente?-_

_-¡NO!-_ negó rotundamente con la cabeza el lobo.

- _¿Ves?, no fuiste tú completamente y dudo mucho el lobo haya sido-._

Esas palabras hicieron al castaño querer llorar de la alegría, necesitaba que alguien le dijese que no había sido culpa suya, porque él mismo le decía que era culpa suya.

- _No tenemos tiempo que perder, primero necesitamos encontrar a Stiles-_ dijo el sheriff mientras le palmeaba el hombro a Scott y este solo pudo asentir.

El sheriff intentaba mantener la calma pero estaba que salía corriendo a donde fuese que estuviese su hijo, pero ahora necesitaba tranquilizar al lobo para que lo ayudara, no había sido culpa suya y estaba seguro que Stiles no culparía al lobo por lo que hizo, él tampoco lo iba a hacer.

Después de todo, Stiles poseído mató a su primer amor.

 _-Si está herido, lo primero que se debe hacer es llamar al hospital para saber sí ya está ahí. ¿Has llamado a tu mamá?-_ comenzó a tomar las rienda el sheriff.

Scott asintió, - _Kira la llamó de camino a aquí, no ha entrado al hospital-_ dijo con pesar Scott.

- _Mierda-_ dijo el sheriff, no era una buena señal y podía significar que aun estuviese divagando con miedo en algún lugar sangrando, o haber perdido el conocimiento.

Necesitaba mantener la calma por su hijo y no pensar en eso.

 _-Voy a avisar a la comisaría-_ haría uso de su poder para poner a cada oficial de la ley a buscar debajo de las piedras de ser necesario. – _Ya vuelvo-._

Scott estaba pensando los posibles lugares donde el castaño pudiese estar, pero era casi ilimitado el número debido a todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que huyó. Por lo menos había que descartar el hospital.

Estaba a punto de gruñir frustrado, cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Deaton.

-“ _Genial”-_ pensó Deaton, pues podría pedir ayuda al druida.

Scott contestó – _¿Deaton?, necesito que me ayudes-_

 _-Scott, aquí está Stiles…-_ Scott cuando escuchó esto sintió que las piernas le temblaban, así que buscó un lugar donde sentarse sin pensar que ensuciaría el mueble por estar cubierto de lodo.

Kira quien se encontraba pendiente de la conversación pudo escuchar lo que el druida había dicho, tapándose la boca de la impresión pues era muy temprano para celebrar. No sabía en qué estado estaba el chico ahora, pues el tono del druida no delataba nada.

- _Deaton…-_ dijo Scott con la voz temblorosa, se la había venido a la mente la frase de Lydia **“ _¿Y si el grito que lancé fue anunciando una muerte?”_** _. -¿Cómo está?-._

_-Tiene una herida en el brazo profunda, al parecer sufrió y fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ha perdido mucha sangre-._

_-“Está vivo”-_ fue lo único que pudo pensar el lobo y dar gracias al cielo.

- _Estoy en la veterinaria, llamaré a los demás, hay que llevarlo al hospital-_ dijo el druida, luego de esto colgó.

La kitsune solo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio al saber que el humano estaba vivo, aunque se sentía mal por su estado actual.

El sheriff  llegó a la sala después de haber hablado y dado órdenes a todo el cuerpo policial del Beacon Hills.

-¿ _Ocurrió algo?-_ dijo cuando vio la cara de Scott y Kira.

- _Stiles está en la veterinaria de Deaton-_ dijo aun sin creerse el paradero del castaño.

La sonrisa del sheriff fue de alivio, saber dónde estaba su hijo le había devuelto el alma, ahora solo le quedaba saber que tan herido estaba, esto último le borro la sonrisa al sheriff preocupado del estado de su hijo.

 _-¿Cómo se encuentra?-_ preguntó.

- _Deaton no me dijo mucho, solo que por ahora esta inconsciente, me  dijo que hay que llevarlo al hospital-_

_-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo el sheriff inmediatamente en dirección a la puerta._

Salieron rumbo a la veterinaria.

* * *

 

Mientras tanto al otro lado de Beacon Hills Liam estaba conduciendo su auto, Malia iba de copiloto y Lydia e Isaac estaban sentados en la parte de atrás; se encontraban en la carretera intentando dar con el paradero del castaño, habían recorrido todas las posibles rutas que pudo haber tomado Stiles en su “bebe”. Pero no dio frutos, era como si al castaño lo hubiese tragado la tierra con todo y jeep, no había rastro de ningún tipo.

La tensión que se respiraba en el auto era asfixiante, Lydia volteó los ojos al darse cuenta que necesitaba hacer algo para quitar la tensión en el ambiente , así que decidió sacar un tema de conversación para quitar un poco la preocupación que sentía por el paradero de Stiles. Todos ahí lo necesitaban.

- _Cuéntanos Isaac ¿Qué asuntos pendientes tiene Chris Argent en México?-_ dijo en tono casual mientras miraba hacia la ventana buscando un posible indicio de Stiles o su auto y mientras tanto se arreglaba el cabello.

Isaac quien se encontraba también mirando por su ventana atento a cualquier aroma o ruido extraño volteó la cabeza como si de la película del Exorcista se tratase.

- _¿Qué?-_ preguntó el chico con la cara más pálida que de costumbre.

Lydia lo miro de reojo y se dio se volvió a enfocar en la ventana esta vez mientras seguía con su cabello.

- _Ya me escuchaste Lahey-_

 _-N… no sé de qué me estás hablando, fui allá porque quería conocer México-_ dijo el rubio.

- _Estás escondiendo algo-_

 _-No-_ negó esta vez el rubio en un intento de parecer seguro pero ya era tarde.

Lydia no necesitó voltear porque sabía que estaba mintiendo.

- _Malia-_ dijo la banshee sabiendo que con eso sería suficiente para ganar la batalla.

- _Estas mintiendo, tu corazón te delata-_ dijo simplemente Malia mientras se volteaba de su asiento para encarar a Isaac y su cara de cachorro apaleado.

Liam se encontraba callado mirándolo por el retrovisor, confirmando que efectivamente, estaba ocultando algo.

Isaac solo se pudo cruzar de brazos en un intento por parecer infranqueable – _No diré nada-._

Esta vez Lydia dejo de ver en la ventana para estudiar esta vez las facciones del chico.

- _No es necesario que digas nada rulitos de oro-_ le dijo con una sonrisa malvada. -¿ _Sabes lo que es un polígrafo?-._

_-…-_

_-Pues el juego será de esta forma. Yo diré te haré 3 preguntas y luego sacaré de los datos 3 suposiciones y mi amiga aquí me dirá si estoy acertando. Comencemos-_ dijo mientras arreglaba su ahora peinado cabello en una cola. _-¿Estás conmigo Mali?-_ preguntó extendiendo el puño hacia Malia para realizar el gesto de alianza.

- _Claro que sí-_ respondió esta al gesto chocando los puños con la banshee.

Isaac tragó muy grueso ante esta nueva alianza en contra suya. Pero trató de no demostrarlo poniendo una cara neutra mientras seguía con sus brazos cruzados.

- _Maduren-_ fue lo único que dijo.

-¿ _tiene alguna novia por allá?-._

_-…-._

_-No hay respuesta-_ Dijo Malia.

- _OK, ¿Entonces se quedó Argent en México?-._

 _-…-_ Isaac seguía con su cara de póker.

 _-Cierto-_ sonrió Malia.

- _Ok, se quedó allá, y no para una escapada romántica-_ dijo la chica en voz alta mientras simulaba pensar. - _¿Está dándose una vacaciones de ti?-._

 _-…Sí-_ respondió tajantemente el Lobo.

- _Miente_ \- Dijo simplemente Malia.

Liam se encontraba asombrado por la capacidad de sacar información del equipo recién formado, una hacia las preguntas correctas y la otra determinaba si eran verdad o falso. Definitivamente no quisiera esta en los zapatos de Lahey en ese momento.

- _Bien, tienes que entender que no tiene mucho sentido traerte hasta México para tener vacaciones de ti-._

_-…-._

_-Como han terminado mis 3 preguntas, comenzaré a decir mis conclusiones-._

_El corazón de Isaac comenzó a latir más rápido debido a que sería testigo de la peor forma del poder deductivo de la banshee, quien solo podía compararse con Stiles en cuestiones intelectuales, bueno, de Stiles concentrado y sin inmadureces._

_-Primera, si Argent fue México fue por motivos de cazador, lo más probable es que fuera a reunirse con las calaveras-._

_-…-._

_-Segunda, si te llevó con él a México aun arriesgándote a un berrinche de la líder las calaveras donde te cazarían seguramente es porque tú solo corres más peligro allá, y por eso llegaste con Derek, regresaste con tu antigua manada a ponerte en protección-._

_-…-._ El corazón de Isaac parecía un tambor, no sabía hasta donde podía llegar la Banshee con tan solo 3 simples preguntas, se preguntó si estaba usando sus poderes y él no sabía.

Malia y Liam estaba asombrados por la forma que Lydia había acertado los secretos de Isaac, como si el rubio fuese una de las revistas de moda que la chica se cansaba de leer.

- _Y tercera-_ Lydia estaba con su sonrisa triunfante ante un Isaac con cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia cuando se escuchó un aullido llenó de pena en el bosque-.

Instintivamente Liam aparcó el coche a un lado de la vía, mientras los lobos bajaban del coche con los ojos brillando de manera sobrenatural.

- _Derek-_ dijo Isaac ya medio transformado y le lanzaba a correr hacia donde había escuchado  el aullido.

No tardaron mucho en seguirlo Liam y Malia, dejando a Lydia aun confundida en la parte de trasera del auto.

- _Esperen, ¿me van a dejar aquí?-_ preguntó medio ofendida y asustada la pelirroja mientras salía del auto y se dirigía hacia donde habían salido corriendo sus “amigos”.

- _Malditos chuchos-_ decía Lydia. Mientras se encaminaba en mitad del bosque. Menos mal esta vez no había usado tacones.

Se hubiese perdido de no ser porque volvió a escuchar otra vez el aullido de Derek, pero estaba vez junto a los de Isaac, Malia y Liam. Sonido que le erizó los pelos a la pelirroja. Caminó hasta que pudo visualizar una gran figura en el medio de la oscuridad del bosque.

Lo que vio no lo pudo haber imaginado, el auto de Stiles estaba estrellado contra un árbol, los vidrios rotos y esparcidos por todo el suelo, junto con sus pertenencias que se encontraban en la maleta del auto, su bate icónico bate de béisbol yacía en el suelo a unos metros destrozado. Y no, no había rastro de Stiles

Derek se encontraba aun en su forma de lobo completo en el techo del jeep aullando a la luna. En el piso estaban los demás quienes aullaron junto con el mayor en su canto lleno de tristeza y pena.

Lydia se sintió algo conmovida por la escena, eran todos una manada y se sentía orgullosa de formar parte, por eso, ahora necesitaba ser la voz de la cordura ahí.

- _¿Qué pasa?-_ dijo mientras volvía a ponerse la coleta que se había desarreglado con algunas ramas en el bosque.

- _No está Stiles, solo está su sangre-_ dijo Malia en su tono de voz decaído.

Lydia intentó voltear los ojos pero el gesto no le salió, estaba preocupada pero debía ser la pega que une al equipo, y en vista de que siempre era el castaño, necesitaba ser ella esta vez.

-¿ _Y que hacen ahí como tarados que no se ponen a olfatear?-_ les dijo la chica exasperada.

- _No hay rastro, solo… solo olor a sangre-_ dijo esta vez Isaac.

 _-Stiles no está muerto, Derek ayúdame-_ pidió la Banshee pero el lobo estaba mirando al cielo anhelante de alguna señal del chico.

-¡ _Dios_!- Gritó la chica en un intento de que le prestaran atención y dejaran de lamentarle a la luna, nunca había servido para nada y dudaba mucho que sirviese ahora llorarle al satélite natural de la tierra. _-¿Pueden dejar de ser unos imbéciles un momento?, no ven que no hay cuerpo, seguramente salió y ahora necesita nuestra ayuda-_ dijo la chica llamando por primera vez desde que había llegado la atención del lobo mayor que solo se volteó a verla de forma extraña.

- _Pero tu dijiste que tal vez gritaste anunciando su muerte-_ dijo esta vez Liam.

- _Lo dije en ese momento porque estaba asustada, pero no tiene lógica que no esté ningún cadáver, seguramente anda por ahí esperando a que dejemos de perder el tiempo-_ Soltó la chica creyendo cada palabra de lo que decía.

Derek por su parte se bajó del auto y se le quedó mirando fijamente a la banshee, tal vez comprobando que lo que decía era cierto.

Por su parte Lydia se le quedó mirando al lobo que le había logrado salvar la vida a Stiles varias veces. – _Se lo debemos, lo hemos asustado todos y ahora lo pondremos a salvo ¿Ok?-._

Todos asintieron esta vez incluyendo a Derek quien le agradeció con la mirada  a Lydia y esta solo asintió – _No hay de qué, pulgoso-._

Los ojos de lobo se abrieron a más no poder por el nombre que le había dado la chica, quien solo se encogió de hombros – _Fue el mismo Stiles quien me lo dijo-._

Derek solo negó con la cabeza, ya tendría que saldar las cuentas con el humano ese.

Cuando estaban dirigiéndose a buscar en los alrededores pisadas o algo que la lluvia no se hubiese llevado, el teléfono de Lydia sonó.

-¿ _Hola?-_ preguntó la chica.

- _Lydia, es Scott, he intentado llamar a los demás, ¿están bien?-_

_-Si claro, seguramente dejaron sus teléfonos en el carro cuando salieron corriendo—_

_-Escucha, encontraron a Stiles, está con Deaton en la veterinaria, alo? Lydia?-._

_-… vamos para allá-._ La banshee solo pudo cortar la llamada.

Todos los allí presentes obviamente habían escuchado la conversación entre el alfa y la banshee. Estaban petrificados, como si no lo pudiesen creer, después de creer que el castaño estaba muerto y después de que Lydia les dijese que el castaño se encontraba bien.

Derek estaba ido, como si la noticia lo estuviese elevando y hacerlo sentir más liviano. Aulló nuevamente a la luna, pero esta vez se escuchaba un aullido de alegría, fue para darle las gracias a quien sea que estuviese escuchando por poner al castaño a salvo. Los otros betas se le unieron al aullido. Lydia solo pudo reírse conmovida por el hecho.

 _-¿Vieron que siempre tengo la razón?-_ Dijo dándose la vuelta, - _vámonos que nos espera una parlanchín que debe estar aburrido con Deaton, ah y por cierto Derek, vienes con nosotros, tenemos ropa en el carro, mataras a de un infarto su llegas desnudo a verlo-_ dijo mientras el picaba un ojo al lobo, estaba feliz, todos estaban felices, casi se les olvidan porque todo comenzó, casi.

Caminaron (corrieron) todos en la dirección donde había aparcado el coche Liam.

* * *

 

Mientras tanto, en la sala de consulta del druida, Stiles se encontraba inconsciente con su brazo vendado, varios rasguños y moretones en la cara, tenía pegada una vía por donde el druida le estaba colocando un suero.

A su lado se encontraba Alanna sentada mientras le tomaba la mano y observaba al castaño con algo de culpa.

- _Lamento que hayas tenido que pagar tu primer encuentro de con ella de esta manera-_ Musitaba suavemente la pelirroja mientras le apretaba suavemente la mano.

Deaton apareció en la sala observando con un gesto serio la mano de Alanna que agarraba a Stiles. – _Ya los llamé, vienen en camino-._

 _-Gracias-_ musitó la pelirroja – _Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, seguramente hubiese muerto-._

 _-Si no hubieses llegado al pueblo, seguramente no hubiese pasado esto-_ le contestó el druida sinceramente.

Alanna solo sonrió - _¿Crees que lo elegí yo? No lo quiero ofender porque me parece que es un buen chico pero si hubiese sido escogido por mí, hubiese escogido a alguien más fuerte, pero no hay tiempo, ella está recuperando su fuerza, lo que le hizo al chico hoy, es solo un poco de su poder-_

 _-¿Estás tratándome de decir que la que lo quiso matar es la mismo que lo escogió?-_ preguntó el Druida algo confundido.

- _No Deaton, ella no, la otra, recuerda que somos tres-._

 _-Claro, ¿cómo olvidarlas?-_ respondió el druida con una sonrisa _,_ siempre pensé que ustedes eran mitos, pero ya veo que no.

- _Me tengo que ir-_ dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia la salida. – _cuida de él hasta que yo vuelva-._ Dijo esto mientras se giraba para ver al druida  a los ojos.

_-Como usted ordene mi “Bella Brillante”-_

Alanna solo asintió con una sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien la llamaba así, muchos años de hecho.

- _Hasta luego Deaton-_ se despidió la mujer mientras cruzaba la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme hasta aquí, no sé si les gustó el capitulo anterior o si les pareció "ña". :'D
> 
> Alanna no es mala! Spoiler XD
> 
> Dentro de 2 o 3 días actualizo el siguiente capítulos, sin más que decir los quiero. :'D


	7. ¿Diosas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes D: estaba sin Internet. muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, prometo adelantar la trama para el próximo capítulo porque que siento que está estancada. (Tal vez son mis ganas de contar la parte buena de

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**¿Diosas?**

Los primeros en llegar a la veterinaria de Deaton fueron Scott, Kira y el Sheriff, quienes no perdieron el tiempo y llegaron directamente a la sala de observaciones del consultorio donde estaba Stiles ya que la puerta de la veterinaria estaban abiertas, el castaño yacía en una camilla inconsciente, con un semblante pálido  y con el brazo derecho y la cabeza envueltos en vendas, a su lado se encontraba el druida con un semblante de preocupación y la mirada algo perdida, parecía que no se hubiese fijado de la llegada de los ahí presentes.

 _-¡Stiles!-_ exclamó el sheriff al ver a su hijo en ese estado, cuando llegó a su lado solamente pudo tomar su mano en un apretón, buscando hacerle saber con aquel gesto que su padre se encontraba ahí con él, apoyándolo.

Scott por su parte se quedó congelado viendo las vendas en el cuerpo de su amigo, la expresión que tenía el chico no era de alguien durmiendo tranquilamente, era como si el castaño estuviese teniendo una pesadilla por el modo en que tenía el entrecejo. Algo le dijo en el fondo que debía despertarlo.

- _Stiles, vamos, despierta-_ comenzó a decir su amigo mientras daba unos pasos hacia él con la intención de despertarlo.

Sus intentos fueron detenidos por Alan, quien lo tomo de los hombros – _Scott ¿qué intentas hacer?-_ preguntó confundido el druida. – _En estos momentos lo mejor es que descansé, no se ha despertado desde que llegó-_ le dijo en un tono calmado para que pudiese entender que tratar de despertar al chico no era una buena idea.

- _Scott-_ esta vez fue Kira quien lo agarró suavemente del hombro en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar. - _¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó preocupada la asiática.

Scott se quedó quieto y nuevamente desconcertado preguntándose por qué quería el despertar al castaño, era como si su instinto le dijera que su amigo no lo estaba pasando nada bien en ese sueño.

-“ _el mismo instinto que me obligó a atacar a mi mejor amigo”-_ pensó con amargura el joven alfa. – _No lo sé-_ respondió sinceramente el alfa. – _Alan, la verdad es que no sé qué me está pasando, es como si mi lobo estuviese volviéndose loco y…-_ tragó profundo antes de continuar – _y contra Stiles-_ terminó diciendo apenado y aterrado por tener que confesarlo.

Deaton asintió seriamente, ya sabía de antemano por Alanna lo que había sucedido – _Creo que será mejor que esperemos a los que estaban en el lago para discutir sobre lo que ha pasado-_ dijo mientras se dirigía a su oficina – _lo primero ahora es asegurarse que el golpe que tiene en la cabeza Stiles no haya dejado algún tipo de secuela, además está muy débil por la sangre que perdió, voy a llamar a una ambulancia ahora que el sheriff está aquí-._

El sheriff, Scott y Kira estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Alan, ya que Stiles parecía que estaba fuera de peligro, pero había que estar seguro y nadie sabía tan fuerte había sido el golpe que se había dado el humano.

La ambulancia no tardó más de 15 minutos en llegar y llevarse al castaño al hospital para realizar todos los estudios pertinentes.

 Scott ya estaba sentado en su moto con la intención de ir al hospital para estar seguro del estado de su amigo cuando Deaton lo llamó.

- _Tenemos que esperar a los demás Scott-_

 _-Pero ¿No puede ser más tarde? No puedo dejarlo ahora que me necesita-_ le dijo el alfa mientras miraba con los ojos de cachorro a su emisario.

- _No-_ le respondió seriamente el druida. – _Necesitamos tomar una decisión ahora, o lo de hoy se volverá a repetir hasta que tu lobo cumpla con su cometido-._

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el Alfa sintiese un escalofrió  atravesándolo por su espina dorsal. – _Lo… ¿lo dices en serio?-_ preguntó con un deje de miedo, si la idea de volver a atacar a Stiles era impensable no podía procesar correctamente la idea de su lobo matando al castaño.

_-Me temo que sí, Stiles no despertará por ahora, así que no te preocupes por eso-._

_-Scott-_ le dijo el sheriff quien había escuchado lo que dijo el druida – _tienes que solucionar lo que sea que haya pasado, encontrar y erradicar lo que lo provocó, quédate tú aquí y yo iré con Stiles al hospital, cualquier cosa te avisare por el celular-._

Scott iba a rebatir eso cuando las palabras que le druida les dijo hace unos segundos hicieron eco en su cabeza, haciendo que la boca se le secara.

Al final solo pudo asentir al sheriff, mientras este le devolvió el gesto y se montó en su carro con dirección al hospital.

Scott, Kira y Deaton esperaron en silencio a que los demás llegaran a la veterinaria. A los 5 minutos Scott pudo escuchar el auto de Liam con Lydia, Malia, Isaac y Derek dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba.

Cuando el auto se estacionó, el primero en salir del carro disparado hacia la entrada fue Derek, seguido de Lydia y Malia, mientras Isaac y Liam fueron a decirle a Scott lo que habían encontrado en pleno bosque.

Derek antes de entrar se detuvo en plena puerta olfateando hacia adentro del consultorio. Lydia casi choca con la fornida espalda del lobo por lo apresuraba que se encontraba en su intento de entrar a ver a Stiles.

- _No está, ¿se lo han llevado?-_ preguntó mirando por primera vez al druida que observaba con ojos entrecerrados la reacción tan peculiar del lobo más arisco de la manada.

- _Si-_ dijo este sin más.

Derek esperó con las cejas en alto a que Deaton terminara la frase, pero este parecía que se estaba tomando su tiempo o no pensaba que eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber el lobo _-¿A dónde?-_ preguntó el lobo en un intento de reprimir un gruñido amenazador.

- _Al hospital, se lo han llevado para hacerles unos exámenes, al parecer sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-_ dijo esta vez Scott.

- _Nosotros, encontramos su jeep-_ dijo Isaac.

- _Está en el otro extremo de condado, al parecer se salió de control en una curva y terminó estrellado-_ intervino esta vez Liam.

- _Bueno, Stiles no debe estar tan mal si ha podido caminar todo ese recorrido hasta aquí-_ dijo esta vez Lydia intentando seguir la lógica.

- _Deaton, Stiles no pudo haber llegado solo hasta aquí, la sangre que perdió en el jeep era suficiente para dejarlo debilitado-_ concluyó dando en el blanco Derek.

- _Correcto-_ dijo  el druida con su tono de voz tan neutro.

- _¿Tu lo trajiste?-_ preguntó Scott.

- _No-._

 _-¿Viste quien lo trajo?-_ intervino Kira.

- _Sí-._

Todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio esperando la aclaración del Druida.

Los segundos pasaron hasta Derek destilando rabia comenzó a dar grandes pasos hacia el druida. – _Mira Imbécil, hoy no estoy de buenas para tus juegos, así que me vas a decir quién demonios trajo a Stiles hacia acá y lo que está pasando o te juro que te saco la lengua aquí mismo ya que no la usas-_ dijo en forma amenazante con los ojos brillando azul eléctrico.

Alan solo abrió los ojos por la reacción del lobo, no se la esperaba.

- _Hace 2 minutos que acabas de llegar y ya quieres que te lo resuma todo-_

- _Habla-_ exigió cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros del druida con un gesto de amenaza. – _Tal vez pueda perder el control yo también-._

 _-Entonces no sabrás lo que ocurrió-_ le respondió el druida.

Palabras que hicieron retroceder al lobo mirando con una rabia profunda a Alan.

- _¿tienes algo que ver en esto?-_ preguntó Scott.

El druida solo negó con la cabeza y señalo hacia la veterinaria.

- _Será mejor que entremos, no es seguro hablar aquí afuera-._

Todos los presentes aceptaron, incluso Derek mientras obligaba internamente a su lobo a estar ahí y averiguar lo que sucedió en vez de salir corriendo hacia el hospital.

Cuando todos entraron, Deaton cerró la puerta y comenzó a colocar todas las protecciones que tenía.

- _“igual si lo que dicen es cierto, no creo que nada de esto la frene si estuviese aquí”-_ pensó el druida mientras ponía unas runas que aislaban el sonido en dirección hacia afuera.

Los demás se habían quedados callado y algo preocupados viendo al druida poniendo todas esas precauciones mágicas, no anunciaba nada bueno pues nunca habían visto a Alan actuar de ese modo. Era como si estuviese asustado.

Scott le iba a preguntar a Deaton si se encontraba bien cuando esté comenzó a hablar.

- _Lo que les voy a decir es algo sumamente increíble, no quiero interrupciones sino hasta que acabe de hablar-_ dijo mirando a todos, y con cierto énfasis a Derek, al ver que todos estaban callados y escuchándolo prosiguió – _Desde mi preparación como druida me contaban historias donde decían que antes de que el hombre fuese hombre ya existían ciertas criaturas más allá de nuestra comprensión, condenadas a un gran toque de la magia, espíritus que se encargan de mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo mágico y este mundo. Casi no se sabe mucho sobre estos seres, fueron adorados por los primeros humanos como dioses de la naturaleza ya que poseían poderes milagrosos, sus cuerpos eran parecidos al nuestro pero inmortales y con el propósito de fusionarse en uno con la naturaleza hasta completar su ciclo-._

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que le druida prosiguió _– La verdad, es que siempre creí que esto era un leyenda de cientos de años de antigüedad contado de generación en generación solo para mantener algún tipo de tradición, pero… al parecer estaba equivocado-._

 _-Pero-_ intervino Scott. _-¿Cuál es el nombre de estas criaturas?-_

_-No nombran a su especie en ningún momento, eran consideradas deidades por los druidas, los únicos que aseguraban haber convivido con ellas fueron los celtas, existen fabulas que cuenta acerca de la batalla que tuvieron tres de estos seres y que hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies, y provocando grandes daños a pequeñas tribus y civilizaciones que desaparecieron por estar en el fuego cruzado-._

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la sala, la tensión en el ambiente estaba al máximo y se podía ver la ansiedad en los demás presentes solo para que el druida terminara de hablar.

- _Pero, de repente un día la guerra cesó, trayendo solo silencio al bosque, nadie supo que pasó en ese entonces, solo desaparecieron las tres criaturas -_ dijo Deaton mirando a la nada – _esto es lo que se nos repetía en la preparación como druida, nos hacen realizar un pacto de obediencia absoluta hacia estas entidades por el temor a causar su ira-_ dijo esto último mientras buscaba un libro.

 _-¿Cuál es tu punto Deaton?-_ preguntó Isaac mientras trataba de entender de qué iba todo eso.

- _Esas tres al parecer existen, y de alguna forma Stiles se las arregló para cabrear a una de ellas y llamar la atención de las otras dos-._

Todo el mundo parecía estar aguantando la respiración, Scott empezaba a pensar que esto era algún tipo de broma con cámara oculta muy bien organizada, Isaac simplemente se había perdido cuando comenzó a hablar Deaton sobre leyendas celtas, Lydia estaba algo renuente a creer las palabras del druida, Kira y Liam no sabían que decir o como sentirse, todo eso era nuevo para ellos, pero, de todas las caras de desconcierto ahí presente, la que menos parecía confundida y más enojada era la de Derek.

 _-“¿En qué se ha metido esta vez?”-_ se preguntó de mal humor el lobo mayor, comenzó a imaginarse al humano jugando con un libro de magia antigua muy peligrosa como si de un libro de cocina se tratase, o recitando conjuros al aire libre, conjuros que él ni siquiera supiese su significado y lo peligros que podrían traer si eran escuchados.

- _Alan, disculpa que te diga esto, y más siendo aquí todos los presentes mitos que terminaron siendo realidad pero, eso es una locura fantasiosa, ¿Dioses antiguos interesados en Stiles?-_ Soltó Scott.

- _Sé que no es fácil de creer, pero, una de ellas fue la que trajo a Stiles hacia acá, me había contactado esta tarde para advertirme del peligro que corre Beacon Hills, pero por supuesto no le creí, hasta que me dio una muestra de su energía con solo tocarme-_ El druida dijo esto comenzando a ponerse pálido.

- _¿Y?-_ se apresuró a decir Isaac presionado por el momento.

- _Y era tanta energía que no lo podría comparar con nada, más que con un nemeton activo-._

 _-¿Y no pudo haber sido un Darach?, ya sabes… como Jennifer-_ preguntó Lydia mirando de reojo a Derek, quien la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- _Hay una diferencia entre ella y un Darach, ningún cuerpo humano puede mantener tanta magia, es demasiada energía-._

- _En caso de que sea cierto, cosa que no he admitido, ¿Qué quieren aquí en Beacon Hills? Porque no me trago el cuento que un dios quiera por capricho a Stiles, no es la gran cosa que digamos-_ dijo Lydia.

- _No lo sé-_ respondió sinceramente el druida – _la verdad tampoco entiendo porque han puesto al humano en su mira, pero hay algo claro, una de las tres quiere a Stiles muerto, ella fue la que hizo algo para que Scott y los demás lo atacaran, por otro lado la otra lo salvó-._

 _-O sea que tenemos a una de ellas de nuestro lado-_ dijo esta vez Malia.

- _Tal vez, cuando me reuní con ella esta tarde me aconsejó que mantuviera precaución, la otra atacaría pronto y teníamos que estar preparados-._

 _-¿Es mujer?-_ preguntó Malia asombrada, el druida solamente asintió.

 _-Y si tiene tanto poder ¿Por qué no curó a Stiles? ¿Por qué traerlo acá con peligro de alguna lesión en la cabeza?-_ preguntó Derek.

- _Creo haberles dicho que no se sabe mucho de los poderes que estas entidades posee, solo sé que son imposibles de matar y están cargadas de energía mágica-._

 _-Nada es imposible de matar-_ dijo Derek.

- _Ni siquiera entran en la categoría de criaturas sobrenaturales, no hay casi nada información sobre ellas escrito, solo lo que te dije, no tienen debilidades a pesar de usar cuerpos parecidos a los nuestros-._

- _Debe haber alguna forma de detenerlas, tal vez preguntándole a la que quiere muerto a Stiles, tal vez lo haga porque está enojada y esto se resuelva con una disculpa por parte de Stiles-_ dijo Liam en su puesto.

La mirada que le dedicó Scott y Derek al beta fue suficiente para que este se encogiera desde su silla.

- _No acercaremos a  Stiles a esa cosa que lo quiere muerto-._ Respondió severamente Scott.

Lydia se encontraba caminando de un lugar a otro pensando en alguna posible respuesta, pues nada de esto parecía tener sentido, comenzando por el hecho de haber escogido a Stiles como manzana de la discordia, tenía que haber una razón, los dioses no eran tan caprichosos ¿O sí? De repente se quedó quieta mirando hacia la nada, y comenzó a dirigirse a la oficina de Deaton.

La primera en darse cuenta fue Malia quien les avisó a los demás sobre el extraño comportamiento de la banshee, todos se quedaron viendo lo que hacía Lydia sin perder ni un detalle.

La chica parecía estar en trance cuando comenzó a buscar en las gavetas del escritorio del druida, registró hasta que encontró lo que había buscado, un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en plena mesa.

> “ _NO SOLO EL HUMANO ESTÁ EN PELIGRO, LO ESTARÁ TODA BEACON HILLS, LA MANO QUE SOLTÓ EL CUCHILLO LO RECOJERÁ Y VOLVERÁ A LLEVARSE SANGRE INOCENTE A LA TIERRA, TIERRA QUE SE MOVERÁ DANDO PASO AL AYER”._

La banshee escribía desenfrenada una y otra vez este texto mientras lo repetía entre susurros, luego cuando ya estaba quedando sin espacio en la mesa, se lanzó al piso mientras comenzaba a llorar, al parecer algo había visto que no le gustó y la dejó aterrada.

- _Hey Lydia, ya está, tranquila-_ la consolaba Scott abrazándola para que dejara de llorar, la mirada de los demás era de preocupación. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso que estaba escrito?, lo único cierto es que nada bueno anunciaba.

* * *

 

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Inglaterra, en una lujosa habitación de  hotel  se encontraba una mujer rubia, de tez clara, rasgos perfilados y con el cuerpo que parecía sacado de una revista de modelos, vestida elegantemente de negro. La mujer sostenía en mano una copa de vino y observaba la chimenea de la habitación con sumo interés.

- _Stiles-_ murmuraba, su voz era ronca. – _Vaya nombre, supongo que es mejor que su verdadero nombre-_ al terminar de decir esto le dio un trago a su copa de vino – _Después de todo, no quedará tan mal en su lápida-_ dijo esto último sin poder evitar ocultar una sonrisa de diversión a lo que acontecía, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color violeta sobrenatural.

- _Hace tanto tiempo que no me divierto como dios manda-._

* * *

 

Cuando llegó la ambulancia al hospital Melissa McCall ya había preparado todo el equipo médico para la llegada del castaño, detrás del vehículo se encontraba la patrulla del sheriff escoltándole.

Solo fueron segundos lo que tardaron los enfermeros en mover al chico de la ambulancia hacia la sala de control de estudios, donde se le revisaría los signos vitales y la condición del chico.

El sheriff seguía angustiado detrás de todo el equipo médico, con la intención de no apartar la vista de su hijo ni por un segundo, pero Melissa lo detuvo en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

- _Hey, tranquilo Noah, estará bien, ahora lo van a revisar y pasaran a hacerle los exámenes y radiografías-._

_-Necesito asegurarme que estará bien, es lo único que me queda-._

_-Cuando termine con los estudios yo misma te avisaré sobre su condición, así que, mejor cálmate o tendré que sedarte-._

_-Pero…-_

_-Pero nada, te necesito tranquilo, estar así no le hará nada de bien a tu corazón-_ dijo mientras cambiaba la expresión severa de su cara a una sonrisa- _además, hemos visto a Stiles superar peores cosas que un simple accidente de auto-._

_-No fue un simple accidente-._

Las alarmas de Melissa se activaron, no había que ser genio para intuir que si no se trataba de un descuido del castaño era porque era algo mucho más tenebroso.

- _¿Algo lo atacó?-._

_-No algo… Alguien, cuando veas la herida en su brazo lo entenderás-._

_-¿Quién lo atacó?-._

_-… No debería decírtelo yo, mejor esperemos a que los demás lleguen, ya deben estar en camino-._

La señora McCall solo pudo asentir. – _Creo que mejor me concentro por ahora en los exámenes de Stiles, ya el médico internista debe estar revisándolo, por favor estate quieto-_ dijo esta última frase mientras le dedicaba una mirada solidaria al sheriff.

El sheriff suspiró mientras se encaminaba a la cafetería, intuía que no iba a poder dormir esa noche y sería una muy larga jornada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	8. Utopía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me morí estaba de parranda. Ojalá hubiese estado de parranda, la Universidad me ha tenido loco y eso que estoy comenzando el semestre por eso trataré de publicar una vez a la semana... Y como me he tardado el doble les traigo el capítulo más grande de todos, y revisado además.

**CAPÍTULO 8.**

**Utopía.**

Stiles se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo cuando un fuerte sonido de algo pesado cayendo lo exaltó, en el momento que despertó tardó un poco en darse cuenta que tenía los ojos abiertos y ahora, se encontraba en una oscuridad total, no podía ver absolutamente nada más allá de su nariz, era como si estuviese en alguna fosa olvidada por el mundo y la luz. Tanteó con las manos lo que reconoció como su cama y busco la linterna que siempre guardaba debajo de ella en caso de tener que salir al bosque por las noches.

Cuando sus dedos pudieron reconocer el aparato no tardó en encenderla, la luz que emitía le dio la oportunidad de constatarse que efectivamente se encontraba en su habitación, pero algo no andaba bien, por su ventana no se podía ver absolutamente nada, no se encontraba  la casa de su vecina la señora Parkins al frente, no se podía sentir la brisa de la noche, no podía ver ni siquiera el suelo de la calle, y lo más aterrador era que no podía ver la luna en el cielo ni las estrellas, era como un vacío sin fondo lo que rodeaba la casa.

- _¿Qué demonios?-_ fue lo que pudo decir cuando se dio cuenta de todo esto.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, pues estaba claro que eso era una pesadilla, una muy tétrica pesadilla, comenzó a contar los dedos de su mano y cuando se dio cuenta que eran seis sintió un poco de alivio por saber que no estaba en el mundo real y que esa realidad solo era producto de su retorcida cabeza.

Intentó encender la luz de su habitación pero fue en vano, parecía que no había electricidad en toda la casa _–Típico de mí, no puedo ni pagar la cuenta de la luz en mis sueños-._

Se sentó en su cama con la idea de esperar hasta que tuviese el control de esa pesadilla y poder despertar… pero, los minutos pasaban y sentía que no podía estar allí un segundo más, sus nervios se estaban poniendo de puntas, comenzó a intentar de todo cuanto se le ocurría para tratar de despertar; provocar cualquier tipo de dolor, gritar, saltar en su cama, pero nada, no había forma de escapar de eso.

Finalmente algo exhausto por la actividad “física” que había hecho se dejó caer en la cama.

- _Bueno supongo que al mal tiempo buena cara, hace tiempo que no hecho una siestecita y este silencio me caería de perros, ¡HA! perros-_ dijo en voz alta riéndose de su propio chiste mientras se aferraba a su almohada con la intención de poder descansar _\- después de todo un sueño no puede durar más de 8 horas ¿Cierto?-._

Y por mucho que lo intentará no podía dormir, estaba en esa habitación sin nada que hacer y el silencio parecía que lo iba a volver loco, estaba desesperado por encontrar algo en que enfocar su tiempo, hasta que sus deseos se volvieron realidad.

Un estruendoso sonido provino del piso de abajo haciéndolo saltar en su cama, el sonido era como si se hubiese roto algo, el golpe vino de la cocina. Sin moverse de su cama intentó afinar su oído, el miedo volvía a hacer acto de presencia en el cuerpo del castaño.

El silencio volvía a reinar, por un momento juró que solo podía escuchar el latir acelerado de su corazón, ya estaba comenzando a sudar por la sensación de adrenalina que experimentaba. Sin embargo recordó que era solo una pesadilla y nada malo le podría pasar en ese mundo.

Y como si esa realidad leyese sus pensamientos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió sola, era una clara invitación a bajar. Stiles solo pudo tragar saliva mientras intentaba reunir el coraje necesario para bajar en su  hipotética casa en la oscuridad.

_-Vamos Stiles, has tenido pesadillas antes, nada que no sea nuevo para ti… esto no se compara con aquellas chicas malas, solamente son malos recuerdos transformados por tu subconsciente, de hecho la realidad es más aterradora que esto-._

Comenzó a caminar descalzo hacia la puerta mientras sujetaba fuertemente la linterna, había logrado obtener la firme  intención de enfrentar lo que su mente quería decirle de una buena vez por todas. Lo primero que se asomó por el pasillo fue la cabeza del chico mientras se cubría en la pared, revisando que no hubiese nada sospechoso que pudiese hacerle daño, encontró todo normal.

Bajaba descalzo y con sumo cuidado cada peldaño de la escalera, apuntaba y revisaba absolutamente todo con su linterna, pero, parecía que todo en la casa estaba normal, era exactamente una réplica de su verdadera casa, solo que en esta estaba en la incipiente oscuridad.

Justo antes de relajarse pudo sentir un líquido caliente en la planta de su pie, muchas ideas se le cruzaron al castaño por la mente, pero la primera era la única que el castaño deseaba que no fuese verdad y que solo se tratase de orina de algún animal o tal vez suya, lentamente apuntó hacia el charco que sintió con su pie.

 Era sangre, un rastro de sangre que parecía conducir a la cocina, Stiles comenzó a sentir el miedo corriendo por sus venas, no sabía lo que iba a encontrarse en su cocina… en su hipotética cocina, tal vez algún tipo de criatura terrorífica salida del infierno, o una bestia sobrenatural muy enojada.

 Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano el terminaría enfrentando esa pesadilla intentaba dilatar todo el tiempo posible, no es que pudiese ir a otro lado; ya estando pegado a la pared contigua de la cocina escuchó un sonido, este era como el de una voz ahogada que intentaba tomar aire, respiro hondo una última vez antes de entrar de lleno en la habitación y enfrentarse a esa criatura del demonio.

En ese momento, Stiles deseó que hubiese sido una criatura del demonio…

Su padre yacía tendido en un charco de sangre en la mitad de la cocina, se apretaba con las manos lo que parecía ser una herida en su costado izquierdo, cerca del pulmón, parecía que tenía problemas para respirar adecuadamente, miraba a Stiles con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- _¡Papá!-_ fue lo primero que el chico pudo exclamar, la imagen de su padre herido le helo la sangre en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, haciéndolo olvidar por ese momento que no se encontraba en el mundo real, rápidamente se inclinó a socorrerlo, sin embargo el Sheriff intentó alejarse lo más que pudo del chico cuando sintió su tacto.

- _¿Qué ocurre?-_ preguntó el chico asustado por haberle hecho daño al tocarlo, el sheriff solo lo miraba con terror en sus ojos. - _¿Quién te hizo esto?-_ preguntó desesperado el chico mientras su padre lo miraba con los ojos incluso más abiertos, su garganta no emitía sonido alguno – _Por favor… Dime algo-_ comenzó a decirle desesperado el chico, sabía que se acercaba un ataque de pánico.

- _Oh vamos chico, no seas tan duro con el pobre Sheriff, ¿No ves que le cuesta hablar o acaso no sabes de anatomía?-_ se escuchó una voz desde un lado de la cocina.

El castaño reconoció enseguida esa voz, la conocía muy bien de hecho, sintió que cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba al máximo solo por haber tenido que escucharla de nuevo, nuevamente cayó en cuenta en donde se encontraba, esa no era su casa, ese no era su padre y el que le estaba hablando definitivamente no podía ser el Nogitsune.

- _No es posible que estés aquí, tu deberías estar encerrado-_ dijo con un tono de voz neutro sin siquiera voltear a encarar la figura a la que hablaba.

El nogitsune se encontraba sentado en la repisa de la cocina, un gesto tan relajado, como si se tratase de su casa, algo bastante irónico.

 _-Vamos chico, no me digas que no me has extrañado-_ le decía burlonamente al castaño quien seguía en suelo mirando a su padre respirar entrecortadamente. _–No seas maleducado Stiles, ¿No sabes que es malo ignorar a alguien que te está hablando?-_ le dijo con un tono de voz divertido – _tal vez este no te enseñó bien-_ dijo esto último señalando al sheriff en el suelo.

 _-No te atrevas a moverte-_ sentenció el castaño entre dientes en un intento de contener lo que sentía en ese momento.

La orden que había sonado como amenaza detuvo al nogitsune con la boca abierta, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a reírse, no se había esperado esa orden del mocoso – ¡ _Oh vaya! Veo que has ganado algo de carácter, pero si no cumplo tu orden ¿qué pasará? ¿Me harás lo mismo que le hiciste a tu padre?-_ dijo con un tono de voz irónico.

Al escuchar esto Stiles por primera vez se dignó a mirar al espíritu mientras lo apuntaba con la linterna.

- _¿De qué estás hablando?-_ preguntó molesto.

- _Quiero que juguemos un juego-_ respondió el espíritu.

- _Olvídalo, no me importa que seas producto de mi imaginación, no jugare contigo ni en mis sueños-_.

_-OH vamos, solamente tienes que responderme, eso es todo, no pido mucho… para que veas que no quiero hacer nada, podrás despertar cuando terminemos-._

_-… Desaparece de una buena vez-._

_-Ok ok-_ dijo haciendo señal de paz - _entonces míralo como una pregunta, no es un acertijo esta vez, veras que no hay un truco, palabra de boy scout_ \- Levantó la mano en señal de juramento.

-…- por su parte el castaño se quedó en silencio observando la mirada aterrada que le devolvía el rostro de su padre, había decidido ignorar a esa tétrica representación de un muy mal recuerdo.

 _-Bueno, no quería hacer esto tan pronto, porque bueno… no me gusta mucho la luz pero ya que insistes…-_ alzó su mano y chasqueó los dedos, en ese momento las luces de toda la casa se encendieron dejando a Stiles encandilado momentáneamente, el chico quedó sin entender nada hacia donde iba todo eso, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba sentado el espíritu con la intención de exigir alguna explicación.

El nogitsune se encontraba en la misma posición relajada de hace un momento, solo que esta vez tenía en sus manos una perfecta manzana sin morder.

- _Cuando termines con el cuchillo, ¿me lo podrías prestar?-_ dijo señalando la mano del castaño.

Stiles no entendía de que estaba hablando, y solo cuando miro su mano lo pudo comprender, sostenía un cuchillo de la cocina, estaba completamente ensangrentado y no hubo que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que era el mismo cuchillo que había herido a su padre.

- _Pero qué…-_ no pudo terminar la frase porque comenzó a sentir ganas de vomitar al darse cuenta del estado de su ropa, estaba bastante salpicado de sangre, era como si… como si él hubiese atacado a su padre.

Instintivamente soltó el cuchillo.

Observó con horror la escena, su padre seguía ahí, tirado en el piso mirándolo con terror absoluto en silencio, sin ser capaz de emitir una sola palabra, tal vez presa del pánico, la mesa de la cocina estaba volteada, era como si hubiesen forcejeado en una batalla.

Pudo entender el porqué de la mirada que le devolvía en ese momento Noah Stilinski.

Sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a perder fuerza, la idea de haber sido él la persona que hirió de gravedad a su padre era algo absurdo, no importa si estaba o no poseído por el nogitsune, su cuerpo no debería hacer algo como eso, era antinatural.

- _¿Quieres escuchar mi pregunta ahora? o puedes seguir aquí viendo la misma escena, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer la verdad-_ dijo mientras se levantaba a buscar otro cuchillo con que rebanar la manzana.

Stiles respiró profundo, había algo que no cuadraba, era imposible a estas alturas que el espíritu estuviese libre o en su mente, tuvo que recordarse que eso no era más que un sueño y que en realidad ese hecho no ha tenido lugar. Trató de juntar las piezas en su mente lo más rápido que podía, sentía su parte racional hacer acto de presencia.

No existían muchas explicaciones posibles, pero tenía que comenzar por una.

- _Solo si me respondes esta pregunta-_ le dijo el castaño sin dejar de devolverle la miraba a su padre.

- _Tú dirás-_ dijo satisfecho el espíritu, mientras volvía a su posición con el nuevo cuchillo en una mano y la manzana en otra.

- _¿Quién o qué eres tú?-_ dijo meditativamente el castaño.

Habían pasado unos segundo en los que el espíritu creyó haber escuchado mal – ¿Cómo _dices?-_ preguntó sorprendido.

- _Ya me oíste, el nogitsune está fuertemente custodiado y escondido en una caja de madera mágica, más los hechizos de un Druida y la vigilancia de una manada, ¿me vas a decir que has salido de eso?-_ respondió serenamente el castaño _._

 _-Tal vez alguien me liberó-_ respondió el espíritu.

- _Derek no lo permitiría-_ respondió sin pensar el castaño.

Como si eso fuera lo que el espíritu estaba esperando para actuar saltó de la encimera mientras se acercaba lentamente aun con el cuchillo en mano.

Acto que no intimidó a Stiles, estaba en su mente, ahí él no podía hacerle daño ¿Verdad?

- _Ya veo, confías mucho en tu lobito ¿No es así?-._

_-Confío en Scott y en la manada-._

_-No acabas de nombrar a Scott ni a la manada, has llamado a Derek solamente, como si él fuese tu defensor número uno, tu héroe… tu caballero de armadura negra-._

El rostro de Stiles cambió, algo estaba mal, no podía saber exactamente qué, pero estaba seguro que pronto lo descubriría. Sin embargo tenía que actuar de manera fría y no dejarse sublevar por ese ente, fuese lo que fuese.

- _Fue un decir, es el primer nombre que se me vino en la mente, además no sé por qué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, no sé aun a ciencia cierta que eres, pero lo que sí sé, es que no eres el nogitsune-._

Lo que dijo el castaño hizo detener el avance de la criatura, pasaron los segundos en un silencio palpable, solo los tres en la habitación sin decir nada. Hasta que el primero en romper el silencio fue el espíritu.

- _Está bien puedo reconocer que has acertado… Entonces, quieres saber qué o quién soy-_ preguntó burlonamente.

 _-Déjame decirte que no me gusta que entren en mi mente sin saber quién es-_ ironizó el menor.

- _Me parece valido, entonces… ¿Tenemos un trato?-._ Dijo mientras extendía su mano.

- _Por favor dime que no esperas que estreche mi mano contigo, no me gusta el contacto físico, los gérmenes, todas esas cosas-_ trató de decir burlonamente el castaño, sentía por primera vez desde que comenzó esa pesadilla que estaba llevando las riendas.

- _Entonces dejaremos las cordialidades para otro día pequeño-_ Esto último causó en el castaño un escalofrío en toda su columna,  no fue por lo que había dicho aquel cuerpo lleno de vendas, sino por el tono de voz con el que había dicho eso, era un tono femenino y ronco, tal vez en otro contexto esa voz sugerente hubiese sido ideal para algún sexy comercial, pero no ahora, no ahí y definitivamente no con ese cuerpo.

Debajo de las vendas que envolvían la cara del nogitsune, específicamente donde debería estar sus ojos, Stiles pudo observar como un par de luces de color violeta traspasaban la tela. La silueta del nogitsune comenzó a cambiar de forma, haciéndose más alta pero delgada, la transformación iba ocurriendo al frente de Stiles dejando atrás a la poca agraciada criatura para dejar al frente del chico a una hermosa mujer, muy alta, vestida elegantemente de negro. Sin embargo, la belleza de la mujer dejó de ser importante para Stiles cuando pudo notar en sus ojos una frialdad absoluta cuando ya habían dejado de brillar de manera sobrenatural, la mujer lo miraba con arrogancia.

- _Por fin nos vemos cara a cara Stiles ¿o debería llamarte por tú verdadero y engorroso nombre?-._

El castaño no sabía cómo encontrarse, por un lado estaba algo alegre por haber dado en el clavo y deducir que su peor enemigo no había escapado y que solo se tratase de un truco, por otro lado estaba confundido por la mujer, nunca la había visto en su vida y ahora ella parecía que hasta sabía su nombre real, y claro estaba el hecho de la situación en donde se encontraban.

- _¿Eres alguna clase de Freddy Krueger?-_ Fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba intentando ser consciente de la situación, el hecho de que no sea el nogitsune no quiere decir que no quiera y pueda hacerle daño.

La mujer solo pudo levantar una ceja, un gesto que se le hacía familiar a Stiles, pero no recordaba de dónde. - _¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre preguntar?-._

 _-Disculpa pero no manejo a los forasteros muy bien, tú sabes… aquí_ \- dijo mientras se tocaba con el dedo índice la sien.

La mujer solo sonrío maquiavélicamente mientras se pasaba un dedo  por los labios. _–Interesante, eres bastante irónico y hasta gracioso en cierto punto, pero esa no es la razón por la que te hayan elegido ¿Verdad cielo?-._

 _-…-_ pasaron unos segundos en donde Stiles solo se quedó con la boca abierta, no sabía de qué coño la mujer se estaba refiriendo. – _“genial, una loca entró en mi cabeza”-_ pensó _._

 _-¿Qué ocurre cielo?-_ preguntó la chica en una fingida mueca de preocupación.

- _Disculpa, pero creo que entraste en la cabeza equivocada, no sé de qué coño me estás hablando-._

 _-Que fácil olvidas lo que está a tu alrededor-_ señaló al sheriff quien aún se encontraba en el piso mirando con los ojos abiertos a las dos figuras, seguía en su faena por intentar respirar.

Este hecho hizo desaparecer las ganas de seguir con la conversación que tenía con la mujer.

- _No sé por qué me has hecho ver esto, pero te aseguro que no es una muy buena primera impresión que digamos-_ dijo esta vez el castaño con un tono de voz bastante serio, a pesar de saber que ese no era su verdadero padre no le gustaba nada tener que verlo en ese estado. – _Si intentas hacer que me culpe sobre lo que paso con el nogitsune, llegas tarde, ya lo hago por mi cuenta, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme-._

 _-Yo pienso que sí te interesaría lo que tengo que decirte, o más bien mostrarte-_ respondió la mujer mientras observaba su reflejo en la manzana que se encontraba en su mano. – _Además, hicimos un trato, yo te mostraba mi verdadera forma y tú… tú respondías mi simple pregunta-._

_-Lárgate de mi sueño-._

_-Existe un problema con eso, este no es tu sueño-._

Aunque Stiles escuchó claramente esas palabras, no entendió a qué se refería la mujer, estaba claro que ese mundo no era el mundo real, era un sueño y tenía seis dedos que podían acreditar eso.

- _¿De qué cojones estás hablando?-_ Preguntó contrariado con lo que había dicho la mujer.

- _Te diré mi pregunta y tienes que responder con sinceridad, no importa si fallas, solamente quiero demostrarte algo muy interesante, después de que te haya mostrado lo quiero, me iré, sencillo ¿no?-._

El castaño sabía que la mujer no iba a desistir en su tarea de hacer la maldita pregunta, así que concluyó que lo mejor era terminar con esto después de todo, si solamente quería mostrarle algo no había algún peligro ¿No?.

- _Escupe lupe-_ exigió.

 _-Ay pero que agresivo te pusiste, pero está bien-_ dijo con una perfecta sonrisa, la mujer parecía una actriz perfecta de Hollywood. - _¿De quién crees que es este sueño?-._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-_ el castaño se cruzó de brazo.

- _Solamente responde-._

Stiles por su parte volteó los ojos y respiró hondo _-Pues mía-_ respondió, la verdad no sabía a qué iba todo aquello, la pesadilla, su padre, la mujer, el nogitsune, era demasiada información para procesar y necesitaba un descanso… un descanso de su sueño.

La mujer por su parte asintió sin borrar la sonrisa en su perfecta cara. – _Vaya, sí que estás seguro, eso es algo bueno, pero…-_ hizo una pausa mientras se pasaba los dedos por los labios en un gesto pensativo – _Déjame ser la primera en decirte que no es cierto-._

Ese parecía ser el día en el que el cerebro de Stiles había decidido irse de parranda, la información que entraba no estaba siendo procesada correctamente.

- _No sé qué decir, creo que tienes un problema y me has buscado por ayuda psicológica, pero estás chiflada y no soy un psiquiatra-_ le dijo el castaño.

-¡ _Vamos! Hace un momento me demostraste que eras más inteligente, piensa un poco más lo que te dicho y lo que has visto-._

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que esta realidad…-_ Dijo mientras señalaba todo tu alrededor con un gesto – _es tu sueño?-._

La sonrisa de la rubia se desvaneció y rodó los ojos – _No idiota-_ hizo un gesto de señalamiento con los ojos hacia el cuerpo del sheriff.

Stiles seguía sin entender que significaba ese gesto, miro hacia donde estaba su “padre”.

Sintió que algo dentro de su cerebro comenzó a rodar, los engranajes tal vez. Las millones de explicaciones que estaba buscando para dale sentido a lo que la mujer había dicho comenzaron a simplificarse a una sola, era imposible, no podía ser cierta.

La cara del muchacho palideció al entender el mensaje principal el cual la mujer quería comunicarle.

- _Veo que te has dado cuenta, ¡Por fin!, ¿ves? Sabía que no podías ser tan idiota -._

 _-No… no es posible-_ dijo negando con la cabeza, esto no puede ser el sueño de mi padre.

- _No el sueño, su pesadilla de hecho-._

 _-_ Mientes, no sé quién eres o qué eres, pero estás mal si piensas que voy a creer que mi padre tiene pesadillas en donde yo soy su protagonista-.

- _Amor, no solo eres el protagonista; eres el director, guionista, escritor y obviamente el villano-_ dijo la chica mientras cortaba un tajo de la manzana y miraba sin ningún interés a Noah Stilinski en el suelo. – _La verdad no espero que me creas, depende de ti sacar tus conclusiones, de hecho no fuiste tú quien ganó esta fama en la mente de tus seres allegados, fue el nogitsune-_ comió el tajo de la manzana sin darle la mayor importancia a lo que había dicho.

- _Es mentira-_ negó rotundamente el chico.

- _Acabas de decir que tú mismo te culpas por lo que pasó mientras estabas poseído, ¿no sería lógico que si te culpas a ti mismo sabiendo aún  que no pudiste hacer mucho en aquel entonces, tus amigos sí que lo hagan?-._

El castaño giró para encarar a la mujer quien le sonreía triunfante.

- _Ellos no son como yo, ellos no me culpan, lo hago yo como modo de redimir lo que este cuerpo hizo a causa de mi debilidad-_ Dijo firmemente el castaño.

- _Vaya, todo un mártir ¿No cielo? Esperas ser como Derek. Pero déjame decirte otra cosita pequeño, o aclárate más bien, tus amigos no te culpan de la boca para afuera, pero por dentro aun sienten miedo de lo que puedas hacer, no confían más en ti, yo tampoco lo haría sinceramente-._

 _-¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mis amigos?-_ le escupió el castaño.

- _Mi poder me permite ver los sueños de los demás, sus sentimientos, lo más escondido en su corazón y créeme que en casi todos he encontrado un factor común con respecto a miedo y temor… Tú-_ señaló al chico mientras masticaba otro tajo de la manzana.

- _Mientes, no existe un poder así-._

 _-Déjame darte una pequeña demostración-_ Los ojos azules de la rubia comenzaron a brillar intensamente a un color violeta, era como unas luces de neón fuertemente cargadas.

Stiles y la mujer se encontraban de repente en la mitad de un parque, era un día soleado y las personas caminaban hablando tranquilamente sin prestarle atención a ellos.

Stiles comenzó a retroceder, ese parque lo conocía muy bien, esa sensación de calidez en el ambiente también lo reconocía muy bien, era algo extraño tener que volver a estar ahí bajo esas condiciones, ese era un lugar en donde tuvo su primer sueño romántico con…

- _Mira que linda pareja la de ahí-_ dijo la mujer mientras señalaba con su mano hacia un árbol.

A la sombra de ese gran árbol se encontraba Derek Hale descansando despreocupadamente, con un Stiles Stilinski recostado entre sus piernas mientras leía distraídamente algún tipo de libro, Derek se veía relajado mientras jugaba distraídamente con el cabello del chico, y Stiles parecía que estaba a punto de dormirse por la cara que cargaba.

El verdadero Stiles sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a ceder, ese era el primer sueño de con temática de novios que tuvo con Derek, lo recordaba tan nítidamente que volverlo a ver le producía algo en su interior, como si de un fuego se tratase, una calidez que lo hizo automáticamente sonreír sin darse cuenta. Ese fue el sueño que le confirmó que se estaba enamorando del lobo.

- _De verdad que el lobo y tú hacen una bonita pareja, lástima que solo seas tú el que sueña con esto-_ dijo la mujer haciendo un puchero, la sonrisa de Stiles comenzó difuminarse. – ¡ _Ah cierto! Todavía no crees que mis poderes puedan buscar lo más profundo de alguien, ¿te parece si te sigo dando un catálogo de mi poder?-_ se llevó otro trozo de manzana a la boca mientras sonreía, sus ojos volvieron a brillar de ese violeta intenso.

Aparecieron esta vez en el loft de Derek, si el castaño estaba en lo correcto recordaba ese sueño también perfectamente, ese no era un sueño acto para niños, ese era uno de los muchos sueños subidos de tonos donde solían tener a él y al lobo como protagonistas.

- _Caramba, que raro, parece ser que no han llegado nadie aun a esta casa, tal vez me equivoqué de sueño-_ dijo con un fingido tono de inocencia-.

A los pocos segundo la cerradura de la puerta principal del loft comenzó a sonar, alguien estaba intentando entrar, pero parecía que fallaba en el intento de dar con la llave, al poco tiempo la puerta cedió y dejó ver por qué la tardanza para abrir la puerta, por ella entraba Derek Hale llevando a horcajadas al castaño mientras ambos se devoraban la boca, no podían ver hacia donde iban ya que ambos se encontraban muy concentrados en la boca del otro, Derek cerró la puerta con su pie sin dejar de soltar al castaño quien seguía fuertemente aferrado a él con sus piernas, sin darle tregua alguna.

Derek caminó hasta la cama que se encontraba al fondo en ese piso, se encargaba ahora de darle pequeños mordiscos y succiones al castaño en el cuello mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente el trasero del menor, el castaño mientras tanto solo podía gemir mientras entrelazaba sus dedos por el cabello negro del lobo. Cuando las piernas de Derek sintieron el borde de la cama dejó caer al castaño en ella sin parar de besar ni lamer su cuello, de haber sido el Stiles real al día siguiente tendría muchos moretones ahí.

Aun en su faena con el cuello y el pecho del chico comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta de cuero que cargaba, las manos del menor palmeaban todo lo que podían desde sus brazos hasta su pecho, ambos estaban cegados por la lujuria, el lobo una vez deshecho de su chaqueta comenzó a desvestir al castaño con poca paciencia, parecía que estaba impaciente por sentir la piel del chico, este a su vez solo correspondía intentando quitarse la ropa lo más rápido posible.

Cuando lograron estar ambos sin camisa, Derek comenzó a lamer con impaciencia cada parte del pecho del castaño, mordía y succionaba los pezones del chico mientras este se arqueaba producto del estímulo tan intenso de placer que sentía en ese momento.

Después de un momento Derek retomó la boca del menor mientras lo sujetaba desde la nuca en un beso demandante, estando solamente en pantalones comenzaron a frotarse, Derek se encontraba encima de Stiles sin dejar de frotar su incipiente erección contra la del menor mientras seguía pegado a su boca.

En el medio de la habitación se encontraba el verdadero Stiles viendo la escena sin perderse ningún detalle, ya lo había vivido por ser su sueño, pero ver a Derek en ese plan con su otro yo era algo bastante excitante, ¿Para qué negarlo?

- _Bueno cochinon, al parecer no llegamos en un buen momento, volvamos cuando todo se normalice-_ dio la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción por llegar a donde quería llegar, sus ojos se volvieron a encender de manera sobrenatural para ser de nuevo transportados a otro escenario. – _Con este sueño estoy segura que creerás que mi poder es genuino-._

 Esta vez se encontraban en un pequeño lago escondido cerca de los límites de Beacon Hills, estaba en medio del bosque por lo que muy poca gente conocía el sitio, un lugar donde solía ir el castaño cuando era niño junto con su madre y su padre los días de paseos familiares, era el lugar favorito de Claudia desde que era niña y se había vuelto el lugar favorito de Stiles. Un lugar que creyó haber olvidado desde la muerte de su madre.

- _Tengo que admitir que aunque los anteriores sueños no estaban nada mal, este es sin lugar a dudas mi favorito-_ se terminó el último tajo de la manzana que quedaba y lanzo la semilla hacia el bosque.

Cerca de la orilla del pequeño lago se podía observar a Claudia, Noah, Derek y Stiles compartiendo una agradable tarde familiar de picnic. Se veían todos contentos y riendo, incluso Derek mostraba esos perfectos dientes sin preocupación a que viesen su lado más humano. El Lobo se encontraba con un brazo por encima del hombro del castaño a su lado mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser cerveza y hablaba animadamente con su los padres de Stiles.

Stiles no recordaba haber tenido ese sueño, estaba seguro que esa magnífica escena la hubiese recordado a como diese lugar, sin embargo aunque el primer sueño le dio ese sentimiento de calidez y el segundo fue algo excitante, este… este le dolía, era una imagen tan hermosa y tan privada que dolía por el simple hecho de saber que nunca podría ser, Derek no lo amaba, y su madre estaba muerta… Stiles solamente cayó de rodillas al darse cuenta de por qué no recordaba ese sueño de forma consciente, lo había bloqueado por el dolor que le podría haber causado de imaginarse algo así con el lobo, sabiendo que no podría tenerlo jamás.

Un dolor muy parecido al que estaba comenzando a sentir.

La mujer aprovecho que el chico estaba de  rodillas mirando fijamente la escena sin perderse ningún detalle y se acercó hasta agacharse y estar cerca de su oído con la intención de susurrarle una confesión - _¿Sabes cómo lo llamo?-_ dijo sin esperar respuesta del castaño – _Utopía, aquello a lo que no podrás llegar por más que lo intentes, no me mires así. Querías que te demostrara que no miento, bueno, ahí está tu confirmación-._

 _-¿Qué quieres de mí?-_ por fin hizo la pregunta que se había formulado desde el principio.

- _Específicamente de ti nada. Solo quiero que veas la realidad con tus propios ojos-._

_-¿Y esa sería?-._

- _Esta-_ chasqueó los dedos por estar nuevamente volvían a estar al comienzo de toda esa conversación, en la casa de Stiles con su padre tirado en la cocina mirando a su hijo con terror absoluto en los ojos. – _La verdad, ya no eres alguien valioso en tu manada, tus seres queridos ya no confían en ti, ni en tus capacidades-._

 _-Eso no es cierto-_ negó el castaño ya no tan convencido como hace algunos minutos había respondido.

- _Cielo, este es el peor miedo de tu padre, que lo mates-_ sus ojos brillaron del color violeta nuevamente y esta vez estaban en otro lado. – _Este es el peor miedo de tu mejor amigo, wow que extraño suena eso-._

Estaban en la secundaria de noche en pleno pasillo  donde se encontraban los casilleros, en el fondo se podía ver a Scott todo ensangrentado con Allison inconsciente en los brazos, estaba tratando de huir aterrado, se veía débil, como si hubiese sido afectada su condición de hombre lobo.

Stiles intentó socorrer a su mejor amigo pero no se pudo mover de su sitio, algo lo estaba fijando en el suelo, como si estuviese fundido con la losa misma.

A los pocos metros de que Scott pudiese llegar a la vuelta del pasillo una figura se mostró atrás de él, un Stiles muy pálido y con ojeras mantenía en su mano el arco de Allison mientras cargaba una flecha y apuntaba hacia Scott. El Stiles poseído colocó una maquiavélica sonrisa mientras soltaba la flecha y dejaba que tensión hiciese todo el trabajo sucio, el proyectil dio de lleno a la espalda del joven lobo haciéndolo caer de rodillas sin soltar a Allison.

Stiles intentó gritarle a su otro yo  para hacerle retroceder, no quería ver a su cuerpo haciéndole daño a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, pero su voz no salía estaba petrificado viendo la escena a pesar de que no quería ver cómo terminaba eso, pues parecía bastante claro de qué forma iban a acabar las cosas.

 El Stiles poseído caminaba con una sonrisa enferma hacía Scott quien estaba intentando levantarse con la chica en su regazo. Lanzó hacia un lado el arco de la cazadora y sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un arma la cual reconoció como el revólver del sheriff e introdujo las balas en el tambor del arma. Se posiciono frente a su amigo ya débil y disparó directamente en la pierna de su mejor amigo, Scott solo pudo gemir debido al dolor mientras caía nuevamente de rodillas, se notaba que estaba demasiado débil como para gritar, la criatura que se parecía a Stiles le lanzó una patada en la cara del lobo haciéndolo caer boca arriba y dejando caer el cuerpo de Allison.

Scott respiraba con dificultad por el dolor y el esfuerzo causado, pudo ver como el castaño se posicionaba frente al cuerpo de Allison y le miraba fríamente y por fin se dignó a hablar. – _Debo confesarte Scotty que cuando comenzaste a salir con ella me sentí bastante bien por ti, ella es bella… Pero también comencé a sentirme desplazado, ya no tenías tiempo para mí, para tu hermanazo, la persona que siempre estuvo ahí, bueno… no tendrás que preocuparte por mí nunca más, si lograste olvidarme, lo mismo haré yo por ti-._

 _-Stiles-_ solo pudo musitar el lobo mientras intentaba hacer entrar en razón al humano.

- _Tranquilo Scotty, los enviaré juntos, bueno… con unos segundos de diferencias, pero estoy seguro que llegaran al mismo lugar ¿No? Deberías rezar por si acaso, luego te enviaré a tu mami para que estén todos en familia ¿Qué dices?-._ Preguntó con una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos demostraban una frialdad gélida.

- _Por favor Stiles detente-_ suplicó Scott.

- _Tarde Scott, ya cargué las balas-_ dicho esto apunto a la cabeza de Allison y apretó el gatillo del arma. El estruendo del disparo hizo eco en los pasillos de la secundaria. Scott solamente pudo llorar mientras cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos, lágrimas caían copiosamente por las mejillas del chico, había perdido a dos de los seres más importantes de su vida, su primer amor y a su mejor amigo.

- _Shhh, no llores Scott, tan solo déjate llevar, te prometo que el dolor se irá dentro de un breve tiempo-_ camino hasta el chico que seguía  tendido en el suelo llorando – _vamos, Allison te espera-_ apuntó directamente a la cabeza de su mejor amigo y apretó el gatillo.

El verdadero Stiles aún seguía congelado viendo la escena que acababa de pasar, la pesadilla de su mejor amigo era ser asesinado por él mismo y matar a su primer amor. Parte de esa pesadilla se había cumplido, Allison estaba muerta y todo era culpa del castaño.

- _Basta, ya no quiero ver esto-_ susurró, su voz había vuelto.

- _Pero aún no hemos terminado, te aseguró que todos tus amigos tienen algo malo de ti escondido en su interior, bueno, ya lo experimentaste en carne propia-._

_-¿De qué hablas?-._

_-Ya te lo he dicho, y te lo vuelvo a decir, que fácil olvidas lo que sucede a tu alrededor-._

Los ojos de la rubia nuevamente volvieron a resplandecer, ahora se encontraban en el lago de Beacon Hills donde estaba Scott, Malia, Lydia, Derek, Isaac, Kira y Liam.

Pudo ver como a lo lejos llegaba su jeep hacia el punto de encuentro de la manada. Pudo recordar lo que ocurrió, eso había sido ese mismo día, cuando sus amigos lo habían atacado.

- _Esto no es un sueño-_ le recordó la mujer a su lado. – _Y esto-_ señaló el brazo del chico que ahora tenía tres surcos de una herida – _Ocurrió aquí-._

Por su parte el castaño pudo ver de nuevo todo lo que había ocurrido, se había olvidado de ese episodio. El susto de Isaac, el rugido, Derek defendiéndolo, la miradas de miedo que le dirigían sus amigos, el ataque de Scott, el grito de Lydia, el ataque de pánico y el accidente. Todo estaba sucediendo al mismo tiempo en la mente de Stiles y en ese sueño, recuerda como Scott y los demás habían caído desmayados por el grito de la Banshee antes de que el alfa lo alcanzara, cómo al caer su garra le había rozado el brazo, cómo salió huyendo, cómo tuvo el accidente mientras le daba un ataque de pánico y conducía al mismo tiempo.

Necesitó unos segundos para poder respirar correctamente. Necesitaría días para pensar correctamente, era mucha información para retener.

-¿ _Recuerdas su mirada? Te temen. A la más mínima provocación sus instintos te verán como una amenaza, no es su culpa-._

_-Eso no es cierto, Derek me defendió, él no me vio como una amenaza-._

_-¿Y quieres saber por qué?-._

_-…-_

_-Veamos que esconde el lobo en su sueño perfecto-_ aparecieron esta vez afuera de la mansión Hale, la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones, Stiles y la mujer miraban a lo que parecía ser la manada principal de Derek, estaba Boyd, Érica, Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Cora y hasta se encontraba Jackson y Peter en el grupo entrenando y divirtiéndose, a lo lejos, sentado en el pórtico de la mansión estaba Derek, observando a todos, como si los estuviese cuidando de que nada malo sucediese, el Hale se veía relajado y en paz.

-¿ _Notas algo raro?-_ preguntó la mujer.

Stiles intentó encontrar algo que estuviese fuese de lugar, aparte de hecho que Boyd y Érica estuviesen vivos aun y el imbécil de Jackson no estaba en Londres o donde sea que se hubiese ido.

Solamente pudo negar con la cabeza, no encontraba nada más que paz en ese sueño.

_-Observa bien cielo, a veces no es lo que hay… sino más bien lo que no está-._

_-Falto yo-_ sentenció el castaño.

 _-¡Ding Ding Ding! Tenemos un ganador-._ Levantó las manos en un gesto un tanto infantil – _Veras, Derek simplemente no te toma en cuenta, para él tú no eres una amenaza real, en su mundo perfecto el humano hiperactivo sobra-._

_-Eso no es verdad, nos hemos salvado varias ocasiones, no se arriesga la vida por alguien que no tomas en cuenta-._

_-¿Eso crees? Como yo lo veo, es más bien como una deuda, empezó tolerándote por querer a Scott en su manada, pero ahora no le queda otra más que salvarte cuando no hay opción, para él eres un lastre, míralo, su sueño ideal es uno donde tú no cabes, no te odia ni te considera un amigo, él simplemente pasa de ti y hasta prefiere al chiflado de su tío quien mató a su hermana-._

_-Mientes-._

_-Ya me estoy cansando de que digas siempre lo mismo, escucha, aun no te has convertido en su pesadilla, porque él no fue un testigo presencial de lo que hizo el nogitsune, simplemente para el lobo es imposible que un humano sin habilidades de combate sea peligroso, pero después de este incidente que tuviste con tu manada, bueno… Será interesante como te verá de ahora en adelante-._

_-Tú has tenido que ver con eso-_ no fue una pregunta, era la afirmación de que esa mujer misteriosa estaba detrás de lo que ocurrió.

-¿ _Tu qué crees?-_ se cruzó de brazos en un gesto desafiante.

- _¿Qué hiciste? Seguramente los manipulaste-_ Estaba comenzando a sentirse esperanzado, el hecho de que ella fuese la causa por la que sus amigos lo habían intentado atacar lo hacía sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

Sus amigos no podían tenerle miedo.

- _Déjame y te explico, cuando estoy cerca tengo el efecto de desatar los deseos más profundos del corazón de las criaturas sobrenaturales, solo te hice el favor de abrirte los ojos-._

_-Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando-._

_-Me voy a sentir celosa-._ La mujer se acercó hacia Stiles y le musitó muy cerca del oído – _después de todo, los dioses somos muy celosos-._

Stiles simplemente la miraba sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir la mujer, acababa de insinuar que era una clase de diosa.

- _Estás enferma-_ Le dijo.

- _No cielo, yo no soy la mala del cuento, solo hago el papel de la verdad, la luz que alumbra los deseos escondidos de los corazones más oscuros-._

_-Sal de mi cabeza, ¡ahora!-._

_-No antes que veamos la última escena del set-._

Los ojos color violeta de la mujer fue lo único que pudo ver antes de sentirse arrastrado hacia otro lugar, ahora estaba en una oscura habitación encadenado al techo.

Intentó gritar pero tenía ahora una mordaza, no podía mover sus manos debido a que las cadenas lo tenían colgado de los brazos, le hacía sentir que se le desgarraban los músculos debido al estiramiento.

Forcejeo contra las cadenas, pero solo hicieron que estas le maltrataran las muñecas causando un alarido por parte del castaño, sentía el dolor en carne viva.

- _Shhh, no querrás perderte la función-_ le dijo la mujer, instintivamente buscó de dónde provenía la voz y en un rincón al final de la oscura habitación pudo ver un par de ojos violeta brillando en la oscuridad.

Pasaron los minutos en lo que lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido de las cadenas al ser forcejeadas y los alaridos del castaño, la posición le estaba haciendo sentir cada segundo más y más dolor.

Cuando el chico pensó que quedaría inconsciente, recordó que era un sueño y que eso no pasaba ahí, sabía que tendría que aguatar eso o despertar. Rezaba internamente para que la segunda ocurriese cuando antes.

De repente una bombilla se encendió en la habitación, Stiles pudo ver con terror su cuerpo lleno de marcas, parecía que tenía varios días de estar siendo torturado, era mucho peor que cuando fue capturado por el viejo Argent. Se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y colgaba a unos centímetros del suelo, como un pedazo de carne en la carnicería.

Observó la habitación y efectivamente era algún tipo de sótano, solamente estaba una mesa con algún extraño cofre y una silla, sin contar donde estaba sentada la mujer al fondo, había algo en la habitación que lo hacía sentir como si ya hubiese estado ahí antes, el sudor frio comenzaba recorrer su frente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas a causa de la adrenalina, ya sabía en dónde se encontraba. Estaba en la mansión Hale.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia lo que intuyó la puerta para salir de ese horrible sitio. Esta se abrió dejando ver de quien se trataba.

Era Derek Hale.

Stiles no recordaba sentirse tan feliz por ver al lobo. Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse por ver de nuevo a su salvador, la mirada que le dedicó el castaño fue de completa esperanza, pero… algo andaba mal, la mirada que le devolvía Derek no  era una que hubiese visto antes, lo miraba con un enfado que era diferente a las otras miradas de molestia. Esta era una mirada de odio, no había entrecejo arrugado ni respiración airada, todo  lo contrario sus facciones se encontraban relajadas excepto por la intensidad con que su mirada intentaba atravesarlo.

La sonrisa que había formado detrás de su mordaza se desvaneció lentamente después de ver como el lobo cerraba la puerta tras de sí y bajaba las escaleras lentamente mientras detallaba el cuerpo del menor. Esto último causó una reacción desfavorable en la mente del castaño, sentía como su pulso se aceleraba y comenzaba a respirar rápidamente

- _Hueles a miedo-_ esa voz que provocaba al castaño escalofríos sonó en el silencio de la habitación. – _No tienes idea de cómo esperaba que esto pasara, ¿ya no te sientes tan duro verdad?-_ preguntó el lobo con una sonrisa que hizo que los vellos de la espalda  del chico se erizaran.

Derek terminó de bajar las escaleras mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, y la dejaba en el espaldar de la silla al lado de la mujer quien estaba observando detenidamente con una sonrisa las reacciones del castaño.

- _¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó el lobo mientras se acercaba hasta estar a centímetros de la cara del castaño - _¿Por qué estás llorando?-_ preguntó con su tono de voz rudo. – _No recuerdo haberte visto llorar cuando acabaste con la vida de Cora y de Braeden-._

Stiles solo pudo abrir los ojos más por la sorpresa de aquella frase, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Derek a escasos centímetros de su cara, podía sentir su aliento y ver las pequeñas rayas de colores grises en sus ojos verdes. Pero eso no tenía importancia cuando lo que le dedicaba Derek era una mirada de odio absoluto.

Definitivamente prefería la realidad donde Derek  era indiferente con él que esta donde de alguna forma se había ganado su odio, le había causado más daño a el lobo, un daño comparable con el que le hizo Kate Argent.

El chico sintió sus lágrimas caer mientras solo negaba con la cabeza, él no era ese Stiles, él no era capaz de matar a Cora ni a Braeden, él… él no era capaz de matar a Allison tampoco –“ _Pero lo hiciste a pesar de todo”-_ hubo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-¿ _No? ¿No qué? ¿Quieres decir que no lo lamentas?-_ dicho esto el lobo le arrancó la mordaza al chico para que este pudiese hablar.

- _Yo no fui Derek, tienes que creerme; sería incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie inocente-_ suplicaba el menor.

- _¿Y quién se supone que fue?-_ preguntó el lobo.

- _No lo sé, tal vez el nogitsune-_ respondió al borde del llanto el chico.

-¡ _OH vamos! No puedes culpar del todo al pobre espíritu asiático-_ abucheó la mujer desde su asiento atrás de la escena. Derek no la escuchaba, el único que la veía era Stiles.

- _Ningún nogitsune ha hecho esto, fuiste tú-_ dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa en donde estaba el cofre. Sacó de ahí una caja de madera con un símbolo de trisquel. – _Está aquí-_ dijo el lobo agitando la caja. Dejó la caja en la mesa y se acercó hacia donde estaba el castaño colgando mientras transformaba una garra y sus ojos iban adoptando el color azul eléctrico.

- _Detente-_ le pidió el castaño.

- _Lo hiciste porque no querías a Braeden cerca de mí ¿no? Poco te importó que Cora se viese involucrada-_ acercaba su garra cada vez más hacia el abdomen de Stiles _._

 _-Detenlo-_ pidió a la mujer esta vez Stiles.

Ella solo se encogió de brazos. – _Es tu pesadilla cielo-._

El castaño podía sentir como la garra de Derek estaba cortando lenta y dolorosamente su carne, la cara que le dedicaba el lobo era de satisfacción. Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, Derek  repetía el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez con mayor ahínco en las zonas más sensibles del muchacho, Stiles estaba cubierto de sangre por las heridas que tenía, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzaron con aquel juego por parte del lobo quien se detuvo cuando no escuchó más los gritos del muchacho.

-¿ _Ocurre algo?-_ preguntó burlonamente con su mano llena de sangre del muchacho.

El chico ya no miraba hacia el frente con la intención de hacer reaccionar al lobo, mirada estaba hacia el suelo, las lágrimas caían sin reparo.

 _-Merezco esto, Dios sabe que sí-_ dijo el chico con un tono de voz calmado – _Pero no lo merezco de ti-_ levantó la cara para mirarlo con los ojos rojos debido al llanto – _Tú no eres mi Derek-._

Esas palabras congelaron al Derek de ese sueño, lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Por su parte la mujer se encontraba sorprendida por que había dicho el castaño, no había podido quebrantar plenamente al chico, era cierto que había logrado que el chico se quebrase un poco, pero su fe por el lobo era ciega, a pesar de lo que le había mostrado, seguía ahí confiando en él. Sintió la rabia encender su cara, no era justo que un simple humano se le resistiera.

- _Bien, ya que veo que te gusta las cosas por las malas, así será-_ dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía al castaño. – _El juego se acabó niño-_ alzó su mano con la intención de tocarlo.

Sin embargo antes de que la bruja tocara a Stiles, fue detenida por el agarre férreo de Derek.

- _Sueltame chucho sarnoso-._

 _-Ambos tienen razón en algo, ese no es tu Derek y que el juego se acabó-_ Una nueva voz femenina provino de la espalda del chico, Stiles no podía ver de quien se trataba pero estaba seguro que había escuchado esa voz antes.

- _Hermana, veo que no has cambiado nada, meterte en las conversaciones privadas es de mala educación-_ Le soltó entre dientes la rubia a la otra mujer que estaba a espaldas de Stiles.

- _Te has excedido Morgana, cada vez estás más irreconocible-._

_-Culpa tuya, tú y ella me han hecho lo que soy-_

_-Tu tiempo en este mundo se está acabando, lo mejor sería que vengas por las buenas-._

_-Creo que no te ha quedado claro mi opinión sobre eso, de verdad que siempre fuiste la más lenta de las tres-_ replicó la rubia con una sonrisa.

La rubia logró soltarse del agarre del lobo, pero sintió que algo en su interior se estaba agotando y se tambaleó, había sobrepasado su límite con ese hechizo y además estaba su cuerpo tan lejos.

- _Y tú siempre fuiste la más débil, puedo ver que no has podido recuperarte de nuestro último encuentro-._

 _-¡Callate!-_ Le rugió la mujer mientras se levantaba. – _lo que le pasará a este chico será solo culpa tuya, tuya y de ella por haberlo elegido-._

 _-Confío ciegamente que él podrá detenerte y acaba de darte una lección por lo que pude ver-_ le respondió la mujer a espalda de Stiles.

Por su parte el castaño no podía seguir la conversación entre las dos mujeres ahí presente, se sentía demasiado débil para prestar atención. Mantenía su mirada fija en Derek que lo miraba con una cara que el chico no podía descifrar, parecía que había sido manipulado y sus ojos pedían perdón a gritos, el castaño intentaba transmitirle con su mirada a ese lobo que no era su culpa, que imaginación o no, no merecía sentirse culpable por haber sido manipulado. Lo irónico es que eso no lo aplicaba para sí mismo.

- _No sabes el dolor que le causaré a él y a sus amistades, lo odian, le temen y tú lo sabes, viste como se comportaron sin ser directamente manipulados-._

_-Stiles te vencerá y les demostrará lo que vale-._

_-¿Tanta fe le tienes?-._

_-Es ahora mi única esperanza para detenerte-._

La rubia se arregló la ropa y volvió a tomar su compostura. – _Bien cielo, creo que tendremos esta conversación hasta aquí, no te sientas mal, nos volveremos a ver, tal vez a esta hora y por este canal-_ le dijo al castaño aun colgado del techo _._

 _-No pasará, de eso me encargaré yo-_ le respondió la mujer.

La mujer se dirigió hasta la puerta y giro la mano. – _Vámonos malvado Derek, yo te cree, no él-_ dijo en voz alta mientras se marchaba.

Derek comenzó a desvanecerse ante los ojos de Stiles, solamente pudo musitar un “Lo siento” antes de nuevamente desaparecer.

Stiles solo asintió ante la petición del lobo de pedir perdón. Intento volver a la realidad y voltearse a encarar a la mujer que lo había salvado, pero una mano en la nuca detuvo su movimiento.

- _No es momento para esto cariño, lamento lo que te he sucedido, pero ahora tienes que despertar, llevas muchos días inconsciente y no mereces estar aquí un minuto más-_ le susurró la mujer en el oído con un tono de voz cálido.

Stiles solamente pudo asentir, quería salir de ahí ya mismo – _Gracias-_ fue lo único que pudo musitar.

Alanna solo asintió, se sentía profundamente conmovida por lo que el castaño había hecho, no había perdido ante su hermana en su propio mundo, la había derrotado ni ninguna ayuda él solo, en su propio juego. Incluso había logrado sorprender a Morgana y transformar al Derek que ella había creado, ese chico era especial y ahora podía ver el por qué lo había escogido su hermana.

Tal vez si tenía oportunidad de detenerla.

_-Gracias a ti. Es hora de despertar-._

El castaño asintió sintiendo como su cuerpo era jaloneado hacia arriba, como si lo llamaran desde el cielo.

* * *

 

Despertó en el Hospital confundido, estaba conectado a unos electrodos y lleno de vías y sueros. Miró hacia todos lados y pudo ver a su padre dormido en una silla pegado a su cama. Intentó llamarlo pero tenía la garganta seca y no emitía sonido alguno, sentía la cabeza pesada. Se arrancó los electrones con la intención de levantarse y cuando los arrancó la máquina que registraba su frecuencia cardiaca comenzó a sonar debido a no registrar nada.

A su lado, como si de un muñeco automático se tratase Noah saltó de su asiento con la mano en su cinturón listo para desenfundar su arma ante cualquier amenaza, cuando vio a su hijo y se dio cuenta que estaba despierto tardó unos segundo en despertarse de todo y darse cuenta que no era producto de su imaginación, saltó hasta la cama del chico para abrazarlo.

Stiles por su parte se dejó abrazar, no sabía que estaba pasando cuando un dolor agudo en el brazo lo hizo quejarse, el sheriff se apartó de inmediato – _Lo siento hijo, ¿te lastimé?-_ Cuando Stiles observo su brazo y vio las vendas que lo cubrían todo  lo vivido volvió.

Las imágenes se repetían en su cabeza, todo lo que había pasado se comenzó a hacer palidecer al muchacho, eran tantas cosas que no podía asimilarlas todas, sentía que comenzaba a temblar.

- _Hijo, cálmate, te está dando un ataque de pánico-_ dijo el sheriff mientras apretaba el botón de asistencia, aunque no era necesario ya que Mellisa se encontraba entrando debido a la alarma del monitor de signos vitales que se había disparado.

- _Stiles, Stiles  escúchame necesito que te calmes, has estado en cama por 2 semanas y es normal que estés desconcertado-._

Stiles sentía que todo daba vueltas, dos semanas había estado en ese sueño, era imposible. Necesitaba tranquilizarse pero simplemente no podía.

 _-Stiles cálmate-_ Ordenó suavemente una voz que le castaño antes había escuchado.

Alanna estaba en la puerta de la habitación  recostada en el marco y le dedicaba una sonrisa a Stiles para que se controlara. – _Estás a salvo ahora cariño-._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó pueden decirlo mediante comentarios, si no les gustó también escriban. Los comentarios son gratificantes en mi caso y me inspiran a terminan más rápido un capitulo. Tal vez no les gusta como va la historia o algo así, y eso valido, como sea tampoco es obligatorio. Sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y lo hayan disfrutado. Chau ;D


	9. CHISPA DEL HÉROE

**CAPÍTULO 9.**

**CHISPA DEL HÉROE**

– _Estás a salvo ahora cariño-_ Dijo la pelirroja en un intento por calmar el estado del chico.

Todos en la habitación se habían quedado en un silencio sepulcral ante la nueva visitante, Alanna se encontraba recostada en una posición relajada en el marco de la entrada, vestía unos pantalones ceñidos con estampado de camuflaje y un top negro dejando ver su perfecta silueta.

“¿Alanna?”         Fue lo único que pudo pensar y coordinar la muy confundida y alborotada mente de Stiles en ese momento.

La mujer pelirroja no parecía estar incomoda por el silencio y las miradas fijas que le ofrecían las tres personas en la habitación, de hecho, había esperado esa misma reacción, pues era completamente normal tomando en cuenta lo que había ocurrido. Dudaba que el castaño supiese lo que estaba pasando, pues aunque él fuese el protagonista de todo este altercado seguramente era el que menos tenía idea de donde lo habían metido sus hermanas… y ella misma. Lo único que tenía claro era que le debía una explicación al chico.

Tan pronto intento dar un paso hacia la cama, los reflejos del sheriff fueron más veloces y en cuestión de un segundo ya tenía la mano en su revolver listo para descargar sus balas en el cuerpo de la chica.

- _Ni se te ocurra acercarte-_ le amenazó mientras la desenfundaba el arma y apuntaba a la chica.

Pero Alanna parecía desinteresada por la pistola que le apuntaba en la cara, tampoco se sentía enojada por el hecho de ser considerada un peligro, después de todo no se había presentado anteriormente con el papá de Stiles y era lógico que casi todos los presente la mirasen como una amenaza. La chica solo asintió mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos traseros, no recordaba la última vez que estuvo en una situación así, las personas siempre terminaban tratándola bien sobre todo por su físico.

Melissa se acercó hacia el sheriff con la intención de que no cometiera una estupidez, pues según Deaton si era ella la mujer/ente o diosa, no serviría de nada unas balas ordinarias ya que al parecer son inmortales en inmune físicamente hablando, dispararle solo la podría cabrear y no era buena idea.

- _Cálmate Noah, no hagas nada de lo que nos arrepintamos después, recuerda lo que nos dijo Deaton-_

_-Me importa una mierda que sea una Diosa, por culpa de ella sucedió lo que le pasó a mi hijo-_ destiló con la ira apenas contenida en su voz mientras miraba penetrantemente a la mujer. No sabía cómo era la mujer físicamente, Deaton la describió solo con la palabra “hermosa y brillante”  aunque no entendía lo que se refería con “brillante” no hubo que ser muy listo para saber que una mujer así no era una simple amiga de Stiles, él como su padre la hubiese recordado.

- _Puedes disparar si quieres, pero te aseguro que el daño lo recibirán ustedes debido al ruido del disparo en una habitación con eco, o en el peor de los casos para ustedes, rebotará y herirás a alguien sheriff-_ dijo la mujer tratando de sonar lo más neutral que podía, pero se reprendió mentalmente porque había sonado presuntuoso, como si los estuviese retando, definitivamente hacía tiempo que no daba explicaciones a nadie y había perdido su “toque convencedor”.

Stiles por su parte miraba hacia ambas direcciones como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, todavía se encontraba en estado de shock, pues hacía poco acababa de despertar y habían tantas cosas que le hacían sentir que estaba en otro planeta, con seres de otras lenguas y cultura, todos en la habitación parecía saber de qué iba la cosa… excepto él, y eso no era justo. Por lo menos se había detenido su ataque de pánico.

No sabía por qué Alanna se encontraba ahí, hasta que todos los recuerdos del sueño volvieron a su consciente, pudo revivir en segundos lo que había experimentado con la desconocida  mujer de ojos violeta, recordó la voz de la otra mujer que lo había rescatado en al último minuto,  y pudo constatar que definitivamente era la voz de Alanna, ella tenía que ver de alguna forma en lo que había pasado en esa horrible pesadilla.

- _Tú estabas ahí-_ fue más una afirmación que una pregunta por parte del castaño, su voz estaba ronca debido a tanto tiempo si tomar ningún tipo de líquidos y sentía que su garganta se rasgaba a cada silaba que pronunciaba, no obstante tenía que asegurarse.

Alanna solo pudo afirmar con un gesto de pena en el rostro.

- _Sí, yo fui quien te trajo de vuelta de aquella dimensión-._

El sheriff no dejaba de mirar a la visitante, pues ahora él se había perdido de algo, ¿Qué tipo de representación? ¿Estaban en dónde? ¿De dónde conocía su hijo a esa mujer, diosa o lo que sea? - _¿De qué coño estáis hablando los dos?_ – le molestaba que le escondieran cosas, ya había pasado por eso y se juró no volver a estar “desactualizado” en ciertos temas. – _Habla-_ ordenó a Alanna, pues culpaba a la mujer de lo que le había pasado a su hijo.

- _¿Piensas que soy la criatura que quiere a tu hijo muerto?, dime entonces ¿Por qué lo salvé de que muriese desangrado después del accidente en su jeep? O ¿Por qué lo desperté del infierno en el que estaba sumergido?-_ su voz era calmada, pero había cierto tono de reproche impreso en ella.

No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la culpase de algo, mucho menos si ella no era la causante del problema.

Aunque la chica tenía un punto a favor con que había dicho el sheriff no podía simplemente aceptarla como una aliada, porque en parte esto era su culpa. Según Deaton, si no era ella la que quería a Stiles muerto era entonces su hermana, su instinto sobreprotector le decía que mantuviese la guardia alta.

-¿ _Cómo sé que esto no es más que un engaño?-._

La mujer tardó varios segundos pensando en un respuesta apropiada para que entendieran que ella no era la mala de la historia, tras un rato  debatiéndose internamente sobre si responder o no a esa pregunta decidió contestar de la manera más sincera… grave error – _Porque de yo ser la mala del cuento, ustedes no estuviesen vivos, ni él, ni ella, ni la manada entera-._ Dijo mientras señalaba a la ventana del hospital, donde se podía visualizar a lo lejos el bosque.

La voz que había usado para decir esto, tan neutra, sin pizca de chiste ni prepotencia, como si estuviese diciendo la verdad más lógica e irrefutable había dejado con los pelos de puntas a los tres humanos en la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?- preguntó esta vez Melissa, con la esperanza de que la respuesta de la pelirroja fuera algo confortable u quitase la tensión invisible que se había creado.

- _A él-_ respondió automáticamente la mujer mientras señalaba al adolescente quien se encontraba en la cama embobado viéndola con ojos cual besugo, sin embargo,  tuvo que rebobinar lo que había dicho para entender el motivo por el cual los presentes la miraron con los ojos abiertos a más no poder alarmados como si algo malo se acercase, en especial el Sheriff quien apretó más su arma a punto de disparar.

Stiles pensaba que estaba tan sedado que ahora alucinaba, una completa extraña súper sexy y pelirroja ahora lo quería a él. Había llegado a la conclusión que ella no era una humana común y corriente, o peor aún, que ella ni siquiera fuese humana, pero lo que no tenía sentido era lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Para qué Alanna lo quería a él? ¿Algún tipo de ritual que involucrara un sacrificio? Como la sangre un virgen, y eso era tan vergonzoso como escalofriante, la idea de morir virgen era bastante aterradora para el pobre chico, quien ahora estaba perdido en su cabeza imaginando su corta y triste vida siendo sacrificada para un ritual, y solo por no haber tenido suerte a la hora de copular.

**-** ¡ _Esperen, esperen!-_ dijo la chica con las manos abiertas de par en par en gesto de rendición. Pues ahora que se había dado cuenta de las dimensiones de lo que había dicho necesitaba enmendar lo que los demás ahí presentes se estaban imaginando. – _No estoy diciendo que lo quiero poseer, matar, cortar, sacrificar, u otra cosa por el estilo, me refiero a que lo necesito para que me ayude en algo-._

Ante la explicación de la chica, el sheriff estaba ahora menos tenso, parecía que no quería matar a Stiles y estaba el hecho de que el poder de la chica era lo “suficiente para acabarlos a todos hasta los escombros  sin la necesidad de tomarse tantas molestias”, eso era más o menos lo que le había dicho el druida.

- _¿Para qué exactamente?-_ preguntó esta vez Melissa algo asustada por el meollo del asunto.

- _Por su bien, sería mejor que no se los dijera, créanme-._

_-Una mierda mi bienestar, me vas diciendo ya mismo que quieres con mi hijo-._

Alanna por su parte miró al sheriff fijamente mientras apretaba los labios en un gesto un tanto infantil para su figura – _Nop, ya les dije que no pienso contarles, lo que tengo es solamente con Stiles, si les digo lo que ocurre se meterán en el camino de mi hermana y ella sí que no tendrá problemas para masacrarlos-._

El sheriff había bajado el arma, pero estuvo tentado a sacarla nuevamente al escuchar a la mujer, ese gesto era tan típico de su hijo, y estaba seguro que en cualquier otro momento se hubiese reído, pero esta no era la mejor situación para estar haciendo este tipo de comparaciones.

- _No me pienso mover y dejarte sola con mi hijo, te recuerdo que él está así por vuestros problemas familiares, es tu culpa y de tu hermana, así que pueden irse a la mierda y dejarnos en paz-._

_-Eso es algo que no puedo negar, pero si no intervengo lo que ocurrió en el lago se repetirá, hasta que Morgana cumpla su objetivo-._ Era la primera vez que Alanna decía el nombre de su hermana a los presentes desde que había llegado.

La mención de ese nombre le causó un escalofrió a Stiles pues rememoró lo ocurrido en el sueño, Morgana debía ser el nombre de la mujer que lo torturó. Stiles cayó en cuenta algo tarde de algo que había dicho su padre, y ese algo era que Alanna es la hermana de esa mujer que se le había presentado en el sueño y que lo había vuelto un infierno, que también resultó ser la responsable sobre lo que ocurrió en el lago, la responsable de que sus amigos lo hubiesen atacado.

-“ _Y hablando de eso, ¿Dónde están mis amigos?”-_ se preguntó el castaño, pues desde que despertó no los había visto por ningún lado, ni siquiera a un miembro de la manada. – _“Tal vez están en clases”-_ intentó sosegar los pensamientos que se empezaban a anidar en su cabeza y así calmar la idea de que lo hubiesen olvidado o ignorado. Porque ni siquiera Scott se encontraba y eso en el fondo le acrecentaba su temor.

Alanna instintivamente supo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al castaño, así que decidió sacarlo de sus pensamientos. – _Stiles, necesito hablarte a solas-_ dijo esto último señalando a su padre y a Melissa.

Esto hizo que se activaran las alarmas del sheriff quien miró penetrantemente a la pelirroja – _antes tendrás que matarme para que p…-._

_-Papá, está bien, ¿podrías darme un momento con Alanna?-._

EL sheriff y Melissa dejaron un momento de mirar a la mujer para dirigirse hacia el menor de la sala, los ojos de Noah  parecían salirse de sus cuencas por lo que le estaba pidiendo su hijo, una cosa era estar segura de que la mujer no mataría a su hijo y otra muy distinta era tenerle la suficiente confianza de dejarlo solos y mucho menos mantenerse a raya de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El sheriff estaba inflando su pecho preparándose para descargar su ira sobre su hijo por estar pidiéndole cosas tan inmaduras y temerarias sin pensar en los contras cuando vio la mirada que le dedicaba el castaño, era una mirada de total seriedad con un gesto en los labios apretados, la había visto pocas veces en su vida, la solía colocar su difunta esposa cuando estaba fija en una decisión y nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, el sheriff siempre intentaba opinar, pero estaba más que resignado que contra esa mirada nada podía hacer, lo mismo pasaba con el castaño quien no solo había heredado los ojos de su madre sino que también su mismo gesto de necedad a la cual el sheriff solo podía resignarse nuevamente a perder.

Melissa había sido testigo una vez de lo que esa mirada llena de determinación podía causar en el sheriff cuando Claudia la empleaba, lo que no sabía era que su hijo la pudiese imitar tan bien y causar el mismo efecto en Noah

_-Per… Pero Stiles no puedes pedirme que me quede de brazos cruzados, y mucho menos que te deje desprotegido de ella, quien sabe lo que pueda hacerte si no estoy cerca_ \- intento protesta el sheriff, pero ya las cartas estaba echadas y el castaño había decido tener la conversación con la mujer a solas, a pesar de todo seguía confiando de manera muy extraña en ella, era como si no pudiese dudar de ella por más que las pruebas la incriminase sospechosamente, además necesitaba saber qué coño estaba pasando y que pintaba él en todo esto.

- _No es necesario que estés lejos papá, puedes esperar atrás de la puerta y si algo ocurre o escuchas algo extraño puedes entrar, es más, te doy permiso para disparar y derribar la puerta de ser necesario, solo confía en mí, no creo que ella sea mala persona-._

Alanna por su parte no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomase por su rostro, el chico en verdad le caía muy bien, a pesar de que llegó a pensar que él  nunca fuese capaz de detener a su hermana, ahora no estaba tan segura de eso, parecía que tenía cierto potencial oculto.

_-¿Piensas que no es una mala persona?-_ preguntó el sheriff por una última vez. Tenía que confiar en la percepción de su hijo que por lo general se le daba bien ese tema.

El castaño solo afirmo. Mientras menos palabras tuviese que decir era menos doloroso para su garganta, y acordándose de eso buscó un vaso de agua con la vista pero no se encontraba a su alcance, sin embargo lo importante ahora no era el líquido, sino la mujer que se encontraba viéndolo atentamente adivinando lo que el chico buscaba.

Alanna solo chasqueó los dedos y automáticamente sus ojos parpadearon de un color verde sobre natural, en ese momento la jarra de agua que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa en la esquina de la habitación comenzó a elevarse sirviendo su contenido en un vaso de vidrio a su lado, cuando el vaso estaba lleno se dirigió hacia la cama donde se encontraba el castaño sentado y estupefacto por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Decir que solo Stiles estaba estupefacto era mentira, tanto Noah como Melissa se habían quedado con la boca abierta al ver la demostración “para nada vanidosa” del poder de la pelirroja.

La única que no le dio importancia al hecho de que el vaso de agua estaba ahora levitando prácticamente en la cara del castaño era Alanna, gracias a Dios que nadie ninguna de las otras enfermeras habían entrado a la habitación o pasado por el pasillo al frente de la habitación pues la puerta seguía abierta, la pelirroja solamente hizo un ruido de toser para sacar de su asombro al castaño y que tomara el vaso.

Sin embargo pasaron unos cuantos segundos más en donde Stiles solo se dedicó a ver el vaso como un místico ser sobrenatural flotando cerca de su rostro que contenía los más profundos secretos del universo, hasta que el vaso se agitó haciéndolo por fin reaccionar y con mucho cuidado tomarlo – _Gracias-_ musitó para acto después tomarse el agua, mientras el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta sentía un alivio y a la vez un escozor debido a la zona descuidada y seca, se sentía como la mejor agua que había probado en su vida.

El castaño iba a comenzar la plática con la pelirroja pero se dio cuenta que su padre y la madre de su mejor amigo todavía se encontraban atentos a la conversación, y si era cierto lo que había dicho Alanna debía tomar medidas para protegerlos, así que observó a su padre unos segundos en silencio, hasta hacerle entender con un gesto silencioso que era el momento propicio para que saliese de la habitación.

El sheriff se sintió traicionado por la sublime petición de su hijo, sin embargo no le quedó de otra que tragarse su orgullo, caminó hacia la puerta no sin antes soltar un par de improperios sobre lo malagradecidos que pueden resultar ser los hijos y sus estúpidos secretos escondiéndoselos a sus padres, ya se encargaría de hacerle un interrogatorio completo a su hijo en cuanto estuviesen a solas pues la cosas no se iban a quedar así como así. Cuando pasó al lado de Alanna le dijo – _Sí algo le pasa, te mato-_ tan frio y amenazador como su voz se lo permitió. Claro estaba que esa amenaza no le había provocado el más mínimo efecto en Alanna quien solo pudo sonreír de manera amable y con ternura pensando en cómo los humanos se pueden transformar en algo que no son solo por proteger a los suyos.

Melissa tomando camino hasta la puerta de la habitación para intentar calmar al sheriff y así evitar que hiciese algo estúpido, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no sería posible, porque el sheriff enojado a veces (muchas veces no entendía razones)

A los pocos segundos se escuchó el estruendoso sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada con fuerza causando un imponente “Shhhhh” por parte de la enfermera de turno que se encontraba al final del pasillo haciendo la guardia, Melissa sabía que le pasarían una queja por eso.

La habitación del hospital se había quedado en silencio nuevamente por unos minutos como cuando llegó Alanna a la habitación, ninguno de los dos ahí presentes hablaba, solo se observaron en silencio esperando que uno de los dos comenzase con la charla tan necesaria.

Alanna sabía que ella tenía que explicarle todo a Stiles, pero dudaba que tuviesen tiempo necesario para contarle su historia con los detalles como dios manda, intentó buscar las palabras para iniciar la conversación pero se le dificultó elegir la mejor parte por donde comenzar, había tanto que contar y tan poco tiempo, pues estaba segura que en tan solo unos minutos entraría el padre de Stiles a interrumpir, podía sentir su rabia y preocupación en el pasillo, “sip, definitivamente solo tengo unos minutos” pensó.

Sin embargo y como era de esperarse Stiles resultó ser el primero de los dos en hablar.

- _Hay tantas cosas que tengo que preguntarte, la verdad no sé por dónde empezar, ¿Qué eres? No… ¿Qué son?, ¿Qué quieren? ¿Eres la mala o la buena? ¿Por qué la loca de tu hermana se metió en mi cabeza y causó que mis amigos atacaran? ¿En verdad son hermanas de sangre o hermanas ya sabes, como de una orden o religión? ¿Cómo es que saben de la manada? O mejor aún ¿Cómo es que saben del Nogitsune?-._

Tantas preguntas dejaron a la pelirroja un segundo ordenando las respuestas, de alguna forma era mejor que Stiles hubiese preguntado eso así de rápido, ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para hablar. Siguiendo el orden de las preguntas respondió. – _Lo que soy, es algo complicado de entender en este momento, yo solo quiero detener de una buena vez a Morgana, lo hizo porque ahora representas una amenaza para ella, somos hermanas de sangre por desgracia, y con respecto a las dos últimas preguntas como te habrás dado cuenta tenemos ciertas habilidades-._

_-¿A qué te refieres con amenaza? Si yo no puedo ser de todo, guapo, bello, filántropo, muy inteligente, algo nerd solo a veces, pero ¿amenaza? Eso es algo que jamás diría quien me conoce-._

_-Tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, pero tú representas nuestra esperanza-._

_-¿Nuestra, hablas de Morgana? Joder Alanna, no te entiendo nada. ¿Es acaso una retorcida y jodida broma de muy muy mal gusto?-._

_-No es de Morgana de quien estoy hablando, hablo de mi otra hermana, escucha, en resumida cuentas ella te escogió a ti como nuestra esperanza para detener a Morgana, por eso ahora estas en la mira de Morgana, quiere acabar contigo para dejarnos en claro que no hay nada que hacer-._

_-… psiquiatría está en el último piso de este hospital, puedes subir y tomar número para que…-_

_-No me estás escuchando Stiles, esto es serio-.Lo interrumpió Alanna._

_-No tiene ningún sentido esto que me estás contando ¿Por qué de una gran manada de adolescente y personas súper capacitadas para detener a una rubia con súper poderes, escogería tu hermana a alguien como yo?, recuérdese que no tengo súper poderes más que el sarcasmo, cosa que creo que no podrá detener a tu hermana. Sin ofender pero tu hermana, la que me escogió ¿es boba o algo?-. “De hecho creo que también me ofendí a mí mismo”_ pensó rápidamente Stiles mientras hablaba, pero no se iba a retractar, aunque le doliese en el ego, eso era un punto a favor.

Alanna estaba esperando que le hiciese la misma pregunta, sobre todo porque a ella le llegó ese mismo pensamiento cuando quiso ver quién  era el tal Mieczyslaw, recordaba que hacía tiempo no experimentaba una decepción como esa.

Recordó también cuando fue a visitar a su hermana hace unos meses para decidir qué hacer.

* * *

 

**Comienzo del Flashback**

 

Alanna se encontraba en pleno bosque de Beacon Hills caminando tranquilamente como si de un paseo mañanero se tratase, cualquier persona del pueblo que la hubiese visto caminar hacia esa dirección en donde se alejaba cada vez más del camino y se adentraba al corazón del bosque le hubiese advertido que se podía perder y que era peligroso por los animales salvajes que tenía este, cualquier cazador de los pueblos cercanos que conociese la zona la hubiese detenido por la amenaza oculta que le deparaba en ese bosque, como por ejemplo una manada con gran sentido del territorio y cualquiera de la manada de Scott que la hubiese visto caminar hacia esa dirección; se hubiese dado cuenta de inmediato que iba directamente a donde el Nemeton se encontraba.

La pelirroja seguía su paso firme sin siquiera tropezar o mirar en donde estaba pisando, como si conociese ese bosque de toda la vida y no pudiese guardarle secretos, se encontraba admirando la mañana que se cernía sobre Beacon Hills ese Lunes, lo que menos le preocupaba era ser vista, dudaba mucho que alguien de la manada estuviese cuidando un Nemeton “inactivo” un Lunes por la mañana en temporada de clases.

-“ _Después de todo son lobos adolescentes”-._

Finalmente unos cuantos Kilómetros más adelante, a través de los arboles pudo vislumbrar al peculiar tronco cerciorado por la mitad, pocas personas habían estado ahí, y si no eran personas especiales no podrían recordar donde estaba la ubicación del árbol.

Cuando finalmente se plantó frente al árbol, este comenzó a brillar de manera sobrenatural, era como si adentro de las raíces estuviese truenos de un color dorado moviéndose de un lado a otro, poco a poco comenzaron a salir raíces alrededor de Alanna juntándose y creando 4 muros encerrando a la pelirroja, quien tenía las manos en sus bolsillos traseros, esperando pacientemente a que el ritual tomara su tiempo.

Las paredes terminaron de unirse y comenzaron a formar el techo, una vez estuvo lista y cerrada la habitación, Alanna en la oscuridad y en completa calma con los ojos cerrados debido a que sabía lo que vendría a continuación, de la nada adentro de la caja una luz sumamente intensa hizo su aparición y dejando a Alanna encandilada un momento a pesar de las medidas que tomó para evitar eso.

- _Joder, no me acostumbro al cambio de luz-._ Dijo mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, ya no se encontraba en la caja oscura en el medio de Beacon Hills, ahora estaba en algún tipo de pradera con miles de flores de todos los colores y algunas brillabas de una manera intensa.

- _Tal vez porque allá afuera es un mundo sumergido en tinieblas-._ Le respondió una mujer, a unos pocos metros.

Alanna se giró para ver a la persona dueña de esa voz, la mujer agachada buscando unas flores y dándole la espalda a Alanna, su largo cabello y negro parecía regarse en el suelo debido a lo largo que este era.

-¿ _Sabes que la época de las flores ya pasó hace mucho tiempo?-._ Le dijo en un tono cariñoso la pelirroja.

- _Hay cosas que no pasaran de moda, mucho menos entre nosotras ¿no Lana?-._ Finalmente la mujer se levantó y giró para encarar a Alanna, sus facciones eran suaves y delicadas, la chica mantenía en sus manos una guirnalda de flores engarzadas unas a otras de diferentes colores, en especial de las flores que parecían brillar con intensidad.

- _Ya no queda nadie que me llame así, solo tú-._ Sonrió la pelirroja con cierta tristeza.

- _Y ella-._ Le recordó la mujer mientras la miraba de manera compresiva.

- _Si… ella también me llama así-._

La mujer de cabellos negros tan solo asintió y le estiró la guirnalda a su hermana haciéndole un gesto para que se inclinara.

Alanna sonrió y se inclinó esperando que la pusieran las flores.

- _Feliz *solsticio de verano*-._ Le dijo mientras le colocaba la ornamenta a Alanna.

- _Feliz solsticio de verano para ti también *Deva*, la tradición dicta que tengo que hacerte una a ti también así que siéntate-._ Dijo mientras se sentaba en el césped y algunas flores.

La otra chica se acostó en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza en la pierna de Alanna. – _Hey, no te he dicho que te acuestes, floja del coño, seguramente no haces mucho aquí encerrada-._

_-Te equivocas-._ Le respondió con un tono ofendido claramente fingido – _Estas flores no se siembran solas, además que sabes tú si no practico ejercicio aquí, es que no entiendes de estas cosas-._

_-Claaaaro-._

Durante unos minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Alanna se encontraba entrelazando las flores para la guirnalda de su hermana, y esta se mantenía acostada mirando al suelo, ambas sabían para que se habían reunido, y deseaban que hubiese sido bajo otras circunstancias.

La primera en hablar fue Alanna. - _Está recuperando su fuerza-._

_-…, la magia que hasta ahora había contenido escapó de mi control-._

_-¿Cómo pasó?-._

_-No lo sé, algo despertó su poder que se encontraba dormido aquí. No me di cuenta que se estaba drenando hasta ahora, fue lento el proceso y no le presté atención._

_-Por eso no nos dimos cuenta, su capacidad para retener energía está volviendo parcialmente con el tiempo-._

_-…-._

_-No puedo detenerla sola. Te necesito-._

_-Me gustaría salir de este estado traerla así sea por los pelos contigo, pero eso es imposible-._ Dijo tratando de sonar divertida.

- _Si no hacemos algo, le volverá a hacer mucho daño a la gente-._

_-Ya está más que claro que necesitas ayuda, no es por ofender pero eres pésima para traerla devuelta, y eso que no tenía tanta capacidad mágica en ese entonces-._

_-Me hubiese gustado verte a ti intentándolo, no podemos hacer daño a nadie y es invulnerable a la magia y hechizos; la hija de perra es escurridiza-._

_-¿Hija de perra? Somos hermanas, imbécil-._

_-Creo que yo soy adoptada-._

_-Ya quisieras-._

_-… pero en serio, hemos perdido muchos años tratando de atraparla por nuestra cuenta, necesitamos una ayuda externa-._

_-¿Crees que es hora de recurrir de nuevo al hechizo del caballero?-._

_-No quería, la última vez que lo usé las cosas no pudieron ser peor, pero creo que tengo el indicado, su nombre es David y es…-._

_-Déjame adivinar, un lobo-._

_-¿Me estás espiando?-_ preguntó mientras seguía trenzando las flores, a ella siempre le tomaba más tiempo del necesario hacerlas, se preocupada mucho por los detalles y si no quedaba como le gustaba la volvía a hacer-.

- _No, pero los lobos no sirven contra Morgana, ya vimos lo que sucedió con el anterior, lo volvió loco-._

_-¿y que propones? ¿Otra criatura? Tal vez un Darach, así podremos ver quien de las dos es más ambiciosa de poder, o tal vez un *Cù Sìth* con lo que odian cualquier cosa que respire, no sé a quién atacaría-._

_-¡OH! No menciones a los Cù Sìth odio a esas bestias sarnosas-._

_-Es muy fácil juzgar desde tu cómodo árbol-._

_-Ojala tuviese el poder de juzgar, pero mi papel se limita a ver solamente-._ Le respondió amargamente.

- _Lo siento, es que estoy tan angustiada, ya faltan menos de dos años para sea nuestra noche y no sé a quién acudir para detenerla. Los lobos son los que parecen mejor opción contra ella, tenemos que arriesgarnos a que esta vez David será capaz de resistirla-._

_-¿Qué me dices de los humanos?-._

Alanna detuvo el trenzado de la guirnalda y se dedicó a mirar a su hermana directamente a los ojos pare ver si encontraba algún rastro de broma, aunque sabía que lo había dicho iba en serio.

_-¿Estás loca? No pienso involucrar a un humano contra Morgana, lo haría papilla-._

_-Vaya ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Piensas que los humanos son débiles-._

_-No están hechos para batallar, son vulnerables-._

_-Ninguna criatura está hecha para batallar, son vulnerables, solo que a distintas cosas-._

_-No nosotras, no podemos esperar a que un humano va a cambiar la situación. No tiene fuerza, agilidad, ni se pueden regenerar a la velocidad de una criatura mágica promedio-._

_-Ahora estas sonando como ella-._

_-… no es lo quiero decir, no puedo involucrar a alguien que no tiene las herramientas para medio defenderse del ataque de Morgana, sería como enviar un cordero al matadero-._

_-Mira, no creas que no me gusta la idea de que pueden lastimar a una persona inocente, pero si no hacemos algo, muchos seres, incluyendo a los humanos se verán ante Morgana con todo su poder, imagínate el caos que causaría solo por querer dominarlos a todos-._

_-¿Cómo piensas que los humanos puedan detenerla?-._

_-No sé si puedan detenerla, pero sé que son capaces de grandes cosas si se lo proponen, poseen ese exquisita capacidad de adaptarse a situaciones que tú y yo no nos hubiésemos imaginado, hemos visto cómo han evolucionado incesantemente estos siglos, ninguna criatura, ni siquiera nosotras ha hecho eso, no los menosprecies-._

_-Ok, supongamos que tienes razón, si los defiendes tanto ahora y haces tanto énfasis en que lo escoja es porque tienes pensado en uno en específico ¿No es así?-._

Deva solamente asintió. – _Has dado en el punto-._

_-¿Es de esta zona, de Beacon Hills?-._

_-Sip-._

_-Ok supongo que todo ese hermoso pero estrafalario discurso tiene su punto, ¿Qué cazador es? Dime que es un Argent-._

Esta vez la mujer negó con la cabeza. – _Es alguien muy especial, te lo aseguro, pero antes de que te lo muestre tienes que ser de mente abierta, recuerda nuestros principios-._

_-Ajam, dime como se llama-_ dijo mientras terminaba con la guirnalda para después colocársela-.

-…-.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dices su nombre?-._

_\- Mieczyslaw-._

Alanna se quedó sin decir nada, solo parpadeaba para ver si entendía mejor lo que acababa de escuchar. – _Con especial te refieres al nombre, no tenía idea de que en esta época seguían llamando a las personas con esos nombres-._

_-Odia su nombre, de hecho pocas personas saben que se llama así, se hace llamar Stiles-._

_-Stiles… interesante, bueno muéstrame a mi próximo caballero-._

_-… no creo que sea buena idea ahora, seguramente está ocupado-._ Dijo nerviosamente Deva mientras se levantaba y buscaba miraba forzadamente paisaje a lo lejos-.

- _Devaaa, muéstrame a ese tal Stiles-._

_-Ok pero tienes que prometerme que primero le darás una oportunidad-._

_-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? No es como si fuese un perdedor completo-._

_-… ¡promételo!-._

Alanna volteó los ojos – _Ok, lo prometo-._ Dijo mientras alzaba la mano derecha en señal de juramento. Ahora estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-…Ok-. Deva no recordaba la última vez que estaba tan nerviosa, tal vez así se sentía cuando se presentaba un novio a los padres-.

Con un chasquido de dedos, los ojos de Deva se iluminaron en un amarillo brillante, como si fuese un par de pequeños soles resplandeciendo, al frente de las mujeres se abrió un portal en forma de círculo por donde pudieron ver lo que pasaba en el mundo real.

La visión que les dio el portal fue en la secundaria de Beacon Hills, específicamente en la zona de entrenamiento de deportes, Alanna sintió que eso no era una buena señal. No podía creer lo que su hermana estaba pensando, meter a un humano en esta guerra era mucho, ahora meter a un crio era algo que no tenía ninguna consideración por su parte.

Adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Alanna, Deva siguió le recordó. – _Hiciste la promesa de darle una oportunidad y en el solsticio de verano-._

_-Eso fue antes de saber que era un niño-._

_-¡Ay por Dios! Es un adolescente que casi cumple la mayoría de edad-._

En el campo de Lacross los miembros del equipo  se encontraban corriendo en vueltas, el entrenador Finstock estaba en el medio gritando órdenes y soplando incesantemente su silbato.

- _Maldita sea Greenberg corre más rápido u obligaré a que hagas 100 vueltas más a todo la cancha, Stiles mueve el culo tú también, joder no sé cuál de los dos es peor-._

Stiles se encontraba jadeando, hacia medio campo que su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite y ahora pareciese que ya había llegado, se detuvo un momento para poner sus manos en las rodillas con la intención de agarra la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible, justo que cuando iba por la tercera bocanada de aire una fuerza lo lanzó hacia un lado haciéndolo trastabillar y terminar desparramado por el césped.

- _Quítate del medio Estupidinski, no estorbes-._ Nick era un estudiante nuevo que no dejaba pasar cualquier oportunidad para meterse con Stiles, ya le había llevado como cuatro vueltas de ventaja y ahora iba por la quinta.

Alanna miraba con vergüenza ajena a Stiles, “ _Necesitaré un milagro para que enfrente a Alanna_ ” pensó. La decepción se hizo presente al comprender el miedo de su hermana a que lo rechazara.

- _Hey Nick, déjalo en paz-._ Scott llegó a los pocos segundos a ayudar a su amigo. - _¿Estás bien hermano?-._ dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la espalda.

Stiles solamente asintió no podía hablar, necesitaba cada bocanada de aire que pudiese reunir en ese momento. _–E… estoy bien, gracias Scotty, continúa-._

_-Creo que mejor corro aquí a tu lado, así me aseguro que ese idiota de Nick no te moleste-._

_-McCall más te vale acelerar tu paso, tú puesto de capitán puede ser reasignado a otra persona si aflojas-._ Finstock señalaba a Nick, quien mantenía una sonrisa de superioridad al sentir que podría ganar el puesto de capitán.

- _Scott, escúchame, pero escúchame bien, no dejes bajo ningún motivo que ese imbécil de Nick el troglodita gané el puesto de capitán-._

Scott sonrió - _¿Estás seguro?-._ Preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- _Acábalo-._ fue lo último que necesito Scott para salir corriendo y dejar a Stiles botado, su amigo se sentía orgulloso en momentos así, sobre todo porque podía aplastar a papanatas como el tal Nick-.

Alanna se preguntaba que se suponía que había visto su hermana en el chico, no tendría oportunidad contras las mañas de Morgana, eso era lo que ella tenía seguro, si Morgana se enteraba que ese chico iba a ser el caballero, moriría seguramente.

_-Deva, el chico se preocupa por los suyos y es amigo de un lobo, pero aparte de eso no veo que pueda te…-._

_-Tanto tiempo en ese mundo ha hecho que pierdas el toque hermana, observa-._ Dijo mientras señalaba a Stiles a través del portal.

Alanna miró sin muchas ganas al portal nuevamente cuando pudo observar algo nuevo, hace un momento esa sensación no estaba ahí.

Stiles en ese momento estaba recuperándose, su mirada reflejaba algo que hace un momento no reflejaba, había una chispa, algo tan extraño y característico de pocos humanos, su mejor amigo necesitaba a alguien en quien pudiese confiar, alguien fuerte, o por lo menos alguien que no necesitaba todo el tiempo que se preocuparan por él, alguien como Derek, pero Derek no estaba y ahora era el momento de intentar acercarse a ese ideal por su cuenta.

- _Ser un héroe, necesita un héroe-._ Susurraba una y otra vez mientras aceleraba poco a poco el paso, sus músculos estaban fatigados, y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, sin embargo no se detendría hasta completar la vuelta.

Alanna no quería admitirlo pero pudo sentir algo único en ese chico en ese momento.

Finstock miraba la cara de Stiles y se dio cuenta que el chico estaba en el límite hace rato, sintió una satisfacción interna al ver como se estaba esforzando, tal vez después de todo se merecía un puesto en el equipo y esta vez en el campo. Fue por eso que esperó pacientemente a que el chico llegase a la meta para sonar el silbato y detener el entrenamiento, ya habían hecho suficiente por hoy.

Finalmente el portal se cerró con la toma de un Stiles algo satisfecho en la meta de vuelta. Alanna se quedó con esa imagen en la mente un rato.

- _Bueno, puedo admitir que él tenga una chispa, pero eso no es suficiente para derrotar a una de nosotras, a todas estas ¿Cómo lo conociste?-._

_-Una larga historia-._

_-No existen las largas historias para nosotras-._ Alanna se cruzó de brazos esperando.

-¿ _Recuerdas lo que ocurrió aquí hace poco con el Darach?-._

_-Sí, pensé que Morgana estaba detrás de todo esto e iba a hacerme cargo del asunto, pero al parecer la manada de aquí hizo un buen trabajo con ella y por fortuna Morgana no estaba metida en eso-._

_-Sí, pero después de eso ocurrió algo terrible-._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?-._

_-… será mejor que te lo muestre-._ Deva le tendió la mano a Alanna.

Alanna sabía lo que eso significaba, no dudó, la transferencia era su forma favorita de comunicar pero no la de Deva, ella era más de palabras, si usaba ese método sin que nadie se lo pidiese era porque era seria la cosa.

Tan pronto tomó la mano de su hermana, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con el Darach, los sacrificios y el Nogitsune se le fueron transmitidos, era como si ella hubiese estado ahí, sintiendo el dolor de Scott con la muerte de Allison, y todo lo que sufrió Stiles estando poseído.

Cuando la transferencia culminó Alanna retiro suavemente su mano de la de su hermana, las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos.

- _Ya ves que el chico es especial-._

_-No puedo ponerlo en una batalla después de todo lo que sufrió, no es justo-._

_-No es justo para nadie, pero el necesita descubrir su valor, y nosotras a un héroe, si no lo ayudamos él…  morirá o algo incluso peor-._

_-Si lo elegimos como caballero morirá o incluso algo peor-._

_-Tengo una corazonada ¿vale?-._

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, las corazonadas de Deva siempre habían acertado, Alanna no sabía cómo debatir eso, tenía miedo de que esta fuese la primera vez que errara y estar condenando a un pobre chico el cual ya había sufrido por estar en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado. - _… Voy a pensarlo, vale, no te prometo nada-_ Dijo esto último mientras se dirigía a la salida.

_-Sí, sí lo hiciste y por cierto hay algo que quiero que sepas-._

_-¿Qué es ahora?-._ Se había detenido sin siquiera mirarla, sentía miedo por encontrarse con más sorpresas, era demasiada información para procesar por ahora.

_-… Está enamorado, de un imposible-._

**_Fin de Flashback_ **

* * *

****

_-Escucha Stiles, mi hermana pudo ver algo en ti que las demás personas no pueden ver, ni siquiera tú, cuando te conectaste con ella pudo sentirlo, tienes algo único en algunos humanos-._

_-¿A qué te refieres con que me conecté con ella? ¿Por internet en un chat?-._

_-¿Recuerdas cual fue la primera pregunta que me hiciste hace un momento?-._

_-Sí, te pregunté que eras._

_-Bueno, tal vez puedas entender-._

_-¿Qué eres?-._

_-En pocas palabras soy un Nemeton Stiles-._

* * *

 

**_Palabras remarcadas (*)_ **

**_Solsticio de verano:_** Es una época donde se celebra los nuevos ciclos en la cultura celta, (generalmente las mujeres de esta cultura lo celebraban con ciertos rituales, donde los símbolos de esta cultura son las hojas, los frutos o las flores).

**_Deva:_** “Casualmente” Deva es el nombre la de Diosa del amor en la cultura Celta.

**_Cù Sìth:_** Es un perro mitológico de la cultura Escocesa, es de color verde y tiene el tamaño de una vaca, siempre tiene hambre por devorar almas, como lo hace la muerte o segadora en otras culturas.

* * *

 

**_ Nota del autor _ ** _ : MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR XD! _

_ Lamento mucho la tardanza, parece que todo se puso mi contra para que no siguiera escribiendo, primero la computadora donde tenía los capítulos se dañó y tuve que formatear todo, sí, volver a ordenar mis locas y desordenadas, dolores de muñeca y sobre todo falta de inspiración para continuar con este fic. Pero a las personas que aun después de todo este tiempo siguen esperando les digo: Tranquilos hermanos míos, terminaré este fanfic casi tenga que suspender el semestre en el proceso… Bueno no suspender, más bien desvelarme y hacer los dos XD. Sin más que decir que estoy muy apenado y agradecido, nos vemos (si no pasa nada) este jueves cuando termine de escribir y corregir el capítulo 11. Cuídense.  _


End file.
